Angel
by daunlontar
Summary: (NCT) (CHAPTERED) Main : #Johnjae; past relationship #jaeyong ; #johnten Johnny berharap setiap terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari, dia akan lebih fokus pada garis wajah Jaehyun yang seperti malaikat, daripada membuka HP nya dan membaca pesan hinaan mengenai bagaimana Johnny suh menghancurkan hubungan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang telah 5 tahun lamanya.
1. The worst

TITLE : ANGEL

MAIN CHARACTER : JOHNNY X JAEHYUN

ABSTRACT

Johnny hopes everytime he wake up at the morning , He will be more focus on Jaehyun angelic face feature, rather than open his phone and read malicious text and comments on social media from his (ex)friends about him. About how Johnny suh destroy 5 years Taeyong and Jaehyun perfect fairy tail relationship. Eventhough, Johnny is very ready if He just a rebound. Jaehyun just too perfect for him.

Trigger warning : suicide attempts , panic disorder,

Fanfic ini adalah buatan Saya sendiri dan jika ada kesamaan cerita maka itu hanyalah kebetulan binasa.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Angel' di album Limitless.

Typo/OOC/Delu

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Johnny terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak dengan cara elegan tetapi dia terbangun dengan segenap kekuatannya ,seperti seseorang yang hampir tenggelam di dalam lautan. Napasnya memburu dan dia tak sadar peluh sudah membasahi pelipisnya. Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk. Kelebat ingatan mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi ditembak, tepat di kepala, langsung di depan wajahnya oleh seseorang yang sangat dia jaga di dalam hati. Orang yang dia cintai , sekaligus yang membuat dia dibenci oleh semua sahabatnya, saudara, atau bahkan orang asing yang sekedar menebar benci.

Johnny yang masih dikontrol oleh sisa hormon adrenalin kemudian menatap sebelah tempat tidur. Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum menatap sumber ketenangan yang lebih ampuh dari ketenangan yang dia dapat dari mendoa pada Tuhan yang terkadang dia ingat dalam nafasnya. Seseorang yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Dia yang begitu indah dengan kulit putihnya yang seperti bersinar memancarkan kehangatan ke dalam hati Johnny. Jangan lupakan garis mukanya yang terlalu sempurna , tidak , kata tampan tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan karya Tuhan ini. Bibir merah yang tidak pernah puas Johnny mengecupnya. Membuat dia mabuk dan hilang semua kekuatan nya untuk berpikir dengan nalar. Untuk mempertimbangkan dengan akal sehat apa yang harus dia hadapi karena berani mencium bibir itu. Fuck this world and all the people in it. Bagi Johnny dia adalah malaikat yang ada untuknya. Malaikat yang dia dapatkan meski harus berdarah dia agak bisa menahan dia untuk berada disisinya.

Jemari Johnny sedikit bergetar ketika hendak menyentuh helaian rambut pirang 'malaikat' nya itu. Entahlah, mungkin karena perasaan cinta yang terlalu besar, setiap usaha memulai sentuhan selalu membuat emosinya berlimpah ruah. Seperti menyentuh seorang virgin yang terlalu berharga. Padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu. Dia sudah menyentuh, merasakan tubuh itu seluruhnya seutuhnya pada malam tadi dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Diusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Haruskah dia membangunkannya ? Dia terlihat begitu damai dan Johnny merasa tak ingin menambah daftar dosanya merenggut kedamaian itu. Johnny kemudian membiarkan jemarinya menelusuri wajah seseorang itu. Lembut entah seperti kapas atau gumpalan kue mochi manis sungguh menggiurkan sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Bangun sayang, my angel wake up." Johnny mengusak surai pirang itu.

"Enggh" terdengar geraman rendah . Dia sepertinya tidak mau dibangunkan

"Hey, ayo bangun, siapa yang harus datang ke kantor hari ini ?" Johnny mencubit pelan pipi itu.

"Sebentar, lima menit lagi Tae.."Dia berkata tidak jelas sambil menampik tangan itu dari wajahnya.

Tidak bohong, seperti berkedut sakit rasanya jantung Johnny. Dadanya agak sesak. Dia harus tenang, memang katanya kebiasaan itu sulit sekali hilang. Kebiasaan yang sudah berulang membuat otak bekerja dengan lebih ringan dengan tidak memakai nalar tapi langsung melakukan hal refleks yang biasa dilakukan. Ya apalagi kalau sudah lima tahun begitu tentu amat sangat membekas.

Alih-alih merasa kesal Johnny hanya membiarkan itu semua. Dia mengecup singkat kening nya dan berjalan turun dari tempat tidur. Dia melakukan perenggangan pada punggung, leher, dan tangan. Memungut baju-baju yang bertebaran di karpet kamar tidurnya . Merapikan baju yang merupakan kepemilikan yang masih tidur, dia mengambil hanger didalam lemari dan menggantung baju itu di gantungan baju kecil di sebelah lemari. Kemudian Johnny memakai pakaian dalam miliknya, mengambil kaos santai dan mengenakannya. Kemudian dia bereskan sisa-sisa pertempuran semalam. Dengan bantuan paper bag dari lemarinya . Semua tissue tissue yang bertebaran , pengaman bekas pakai, botol lube yang sudah habis. Untuk seprai sepertinya harus menunggu pria bertubuh tinggi ini bangun dahulu.

Johnny memutuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk membuang semua ini setelah itu membuat sarapan daripada mandi terlebih dahulu karena sungguh tenaganya habis dia kerahkan tadi malam. Johnny menuruni tangga dan berjalan dengan tujuan dapur. Tetapi dia berhenti di kamar mandi untuk cuci tangan dengan sangat bersih. Saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dia terkejut. Bukan karena kantung mata yang jelas terlihat, tetapi ya ampun. Tangan Johnny menyusuri leher dan tulang selangkanya. 'Sial' kebiasaan lain yang harus dihentikan. Johnny tidak suka turtle neck. Tapi sepertinya dia memerlukan itu untuk hari dia menggosok gigi dan sedikit menyisir rambut dengan jari.

Johnny berjalan menuju dapur. Apa yang harus dibuat ? Sepertinya kali ini dia akan mencoba makan pagi ala British. Dia membuka lemari dan membuka kacang kalengan dan memanaskannya. Kemudian membuka lemari es untuk mengambil tomat , telur dan sosis. Kemudian dia membuat dua telur mata sapi dan menggoreng sosis dan tomat yang telah dibagi dua. Meletakkan masing-masing dengan porsi yang sama di dua piring. Oh iya kemudian dia mengambil roti untung dipanggang .'TINGG' suara toaster roti berbunyi. Dia meletakkan dua roti di masing-masing piring. 'Yess jadi masterpiece ku,'.

"Euangg.. what a big fest we have ?" Seseorang tiba-tiba datang mendekap dari belakang. Ujung dagunya menggelitik bahu kiri Johnny.

Meski sudah tak terhitung dia mendengar suara itu, tetap saja menghangat hati Johnny Suh. Seandainya kehidupan berjalan dengan sesuai mimpinya , mungkin ratusan, ribuan kali moment seperti ini terjadi dimasa depan, perasaan nya akan tetap sama

"Apa ini berlebihan? Should I make other breakfast ?" Johnny makanan yang sudah jadi ini adalah kesukaan berkulit pucat ini, tapi mungkin kan dia ingin sarapan lain.

"No no this is perfect, hyung kau itu paling tau selera ku. Food fighter escpecially after long ass ride." Terdengar kekehan pelan dan Johnny merasa ciuman singkat di pundaknya.

"Was that good? I mean was that hurt ? tunggu maksudku yang sebelumnya, bukan, tapi yang setelahnya juga penting." Lidah Johnny seperti berbelit. Perasaan malu, khawatir dan gugup menjadi satu.

"Tenang John. Aku rasa keduanya. " Orang itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Eh aku.." Johnny agak khawatir. Semua berdasarkan kesapakatan dan keinginan bersama. Tetapi tentu antusiasme dari birahi bisa melintasi garis aman. Garis yang menandai dimana seks mu itu sehat dan tidak menyakiti semua pihak yang memadu cinta.

"Okay lebih pada yang pertama dari yang kedua. Aku ini laki-laki sama sepertimu for Godsakes sekarang aku masih bisa menggendong mu dari sini kemudian kita gunakan meja makan itu bukan untuk menghabiskan makanan ini tapi untuk yang lain. " Dia berbicara sambil menurunkan tangannya menuju pinggang Johnny dan terus ke bawah.

"Hhaha. " Johnny tersedak ludah sendiri. Holyshit memikirkan skenarionya saja sudah membuat dia merinding. Bukan takut, tapi excited, 'control Johnny, control'dia berkata dalam hatinya.

"Kau tau , aku pikir Ten mengataimu fatass karena dia kesal dengan mu Hyung. Tapi sepertinya dia punya alasan lain ?" Tangan itu kini meremas keras pantat kiri Johnny.

"Jangan coba-coba Angel." Johnny menyeringai.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya cepat kemudian memegang tangan nakal itu. Kemudian menghentikan tatapannya pada wajah itu. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak berbalik dari tadi dan melihat wajah yang begitu indah ketika tersenyum. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan terlihat dua lesung pipi yang menggemaskan.

"Hey, siapa bilang morning cuddling nya sudah selesai?" Alisnya naik dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Siapa sangka anak kedua Jung Corp yang ganas itu adalah seorang cuddler dan penggoda di pagi hari ? Mana kemeja mu ? sudah aku rapikan kan ?" Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengusap pipi pucat itu.

"Kenapa? Kau diam-diam menyukainya kan. Ayolah semua majalah bisnis itu memakai kata 'seksi' di kebanyakan judul artikel mereka tentang ku, bukan tanpa alasan." Alisnya naik turun bercanda.

"Ya, aku suka tapi tidak di pagi hari dimana kau dan aku harus bekerja oke. Biarkan aku bekerja dengan damai tanpa ganjalan apapun." Mata Johnny sedikit mebelalak. Bayangkan dia harus menahan dua hal sekaligus. Rasa kangen dan sexual frustasion bersamaan. Dia bisa gila.

"Okay okay sorry. " Orang yang lebih pendek dari Johnny itu menatap mata coklat madu Johnny. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan. Seakan masing-masing ingin mencoba melakukan telepati. Bertengkar siapa yang paling mencintai yang lain. Menikmati setiap detik dengan perasaan bahagia penuh cinta.

"Hyung, kenapa sih kau suka sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan Angel. Itu terasa aneh, aku ini laki-laki tulen dan bukan perempuan oke." Dia membuat muka bingung. Bukan kesal , benci atau jijik, hanya bingung.

"Angel itu artinya malaikat. Bukan hanya sekedar nama perempuan. Para malaikat penting itu juga semua laki-laki. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan itu lagi. Maaf ya." Johnny tersenyum hambar. Tentu dia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang tidak disukai oleh orang ini. Dia terlampau menyayanginya.

"Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya aku sedikit menyukai itu. Hanya.. ya aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan dan perlakuan seperti ini. Semuanya baru, aku masih belajar." Terlihat pipinya bersemu merah. Oh lucu sekali. Suatu pemandangan langka yang akan membuat perempuan atau lelaki manapun akan bayar mahal untuk dapat melihatnya. Calon penerus Jung Corp branch Korea Selatan sedang tersipu malu ? Mungkin akan pingsan para pegawai.

"Aku memanggilmu itu karena kau itu terlihat seperti malaikat kau tau. Apalagi ketika aku melihat kau tertidur, rasanya aku seperti akan menghadapi ajal. Tetapi ujung hidup yang menjemputnya adalah malaikat dan aku menuju surga. Lalu saat kau bangun dan wajahmu diterpa sinar lampu atau matahari, aku seperti melihat etheral beauty sangat tidak manusiawi dan kadang aku berpikir apa aku bisa melihat sayapmu suatu saat?" Johnny mengecup pelan bibir laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu tetapi dia tidak bergeming. Johnny bersungguh-sungguh dan tidak melebihkan apapun. Karena memang itu yang dia rasakan.

Dia kemudian memeluk dan menyenderkan keningnya di pundak kiri Johnny.

"Brengsek, kegombalan mu itu adalah tingkat dimana kau bisa membuat aku merasa seperti gadis perawan polos yang digoda oleh Don Juan. Aku ini tahun depan 29 tahun." Telinganya memerah dan dia tersenyum. Tentu merasa bahagia, siapa tidak senang dipuja dengan begitu tingginya ?

"Aku serius okay. Aku menjawab nya dengan jujur , apa yang aku rasakan selama ini." Johnny mencium surai pirang itu.

"Lalu kalau aku Angel , kau siapa ?" Sekarang pria itu menangkup pipi chubby Johnny.

"Aku akan jadi bintang pagi ? I will be your morning star." Johnny memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kau mencoba sweet talk dengan ku dan menggunakan lagu dari boyband kacangan itu ?" Jaehyun mendengus tidak percaya.

"Boyband kacangan yang didalamnya ada adikku menjadi rappernya sayang." Johnny menyentuh pelan tempat dimana lesung pipi terbentuk di pipi kekasihnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hahahah , maaf , tapi aku harus akui lagu baru mereka benar-benar berkualitas. Haruskah aku bujuk abeoji untuk berikan bonus untuk mereka?" Dia menyentuh dagunya seakan berpikir.

"Terserah padamu bos ganteng." Mark harus berterimakasih pada Johnny sepertinya.

"Eh tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau jadi morning star karena artinya bermacam-macam , bisa venus, bahkan bisa sesuatu yang justru sangat tidak bagus." Tak hanya memiliki intelenjensi yang tinggi pengetahuan pria ini sangat luas , dia bisa tau berbagai kemungkinan definisi dari morning star.

"Ya , maksudku bukan yang itu." Johnny memutar bola matanya.

Kemudian. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Johnny ditarik menuju ruang tengah. Kemudian didudukkan di kursi disana. Sedangkan pria yang satu lagi berdiri dan berdehem sedikit. Dengan suara baritone nya yang merdu dia mulai bernyanyi.

I saw an angel

Neol cheoeum bwasseul ttae

Haneureseo naeryeoon cheonsagati biccnasseo

Gunggeumhaejyeosseo neon nugureul talmaseo

Geuri areumdaunji

I'll be your morning star

And you are my angel

You are my angel

I'll be your morning star

And you are my angel

You are my angel

"Ehemm.. ya ampun suaraku serak karena belum minum , atau ini juga gara-gara tadi malam, bagaimana tadi. Hyung, hyung, hallo." Memegang tenggorokannya. Tapi dia memasang muka khawatir, apa dia terlihat seperti orang tolol tadi ? Lalu kenapa Johnny malah terbengong dan bukan mengatakan apapun.

Johnny bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk dan mengangkat pinggang pria berambut pirang itu dia menggendongnya.

"HOLYSHIT you really strong!" terang saja yang digendong terlampau kaget. Dia tidak kecil ataupun ringan. Lagipula sangat jarang digendong.

"Oh course I am. Aku baru saja di serenade oleh malaikat pribadiku. Aku bisa menghentikan bumi ini dengan kekuatanku , hanya untuk menahan waktu ketika kamu bernyanyi tadi. Mendengar malaikat bernyanyi rasanya seperti bukan di dunia ini saja." Johnny menatap dalam mata yang sekarang melengkung mengikuti senyum lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih aku senang Hyung menyukainya. Hyung.. apa kau selalu berkata-kata indah begini pada semua yang bersamamu dulu ?" Dia mengelus rambut coklat gelap Johnny.

"Jarang. Aku hanya melakukannya kalau terlalu jatuh cinta pada sesuatu saja. Banyak yang bilang aku adalah teman yang menyenangkan tetapi justru adalah pacar yang dingin." Dalam benak Johnny terbesit ingatan kata-kata semua orang yang memutuskannya dulu. "Kau sendiri, apa.. sering berserenade di pagi hari begini untuk Ta..."

"Tidak. Maksudku pernah tapi sudah lama sekali, sudah lalu." Ekspresi senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Rahangnya mengeras menandakan dia sama sekali tidak senang membahas hal ini.

"Sorry." Apa yang Johnny lakukan malah mengungkit mantan. Mantan tunangan ketika menggendong pacar. Johnny rasa dia pantas mendapat satu tonjokan di wajah tampannya.

"Kiss me then" Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menyentuh bibir Johnny dengan ujung jarinya. Tatapan mereka beradu. Dia memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan Johnny kekasih barunya itu. Dijarak yang begitu dekat bisa terdengar Johnny yang menarik napas panjang, terlihat semburat merah yang tidak terlalu jelas, sesuatu yang dia paling sukai, berapa kalipun mereka berciuman Johnny akan selalu seperti kaget dan malu. Bibir mereka bertemu untuk sebentar. Jaehyun sangat menyukai tekstur bibir Johnny yang lembut. Bibir berbentuk busur panah yang sangat mengundang untuk dicium. Johnny membuka bibirnya dan Jaehyun memagut bibir bawahnya. Dirasakan tubuhnya diturunkan dan dia kembali berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya. Johnny membalas memagut bibir atasnya. Jaehyun merasa tengkuk kepalanya di tekan oleh sebuah tangan. Dia juga merasakan tangan lain di pinggangnya, lalu pindah ke otot perutnya, kemudian menuju ke tubuh bagian belakang meremas pantat kanannya dengan keras. Ciuman mereka memanas tidak ada yang menyerah untuk mencium, menghisap dan memiringkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan untuk terus menjaga tempo ciuman mereka. Jarak antara tubuh mereka sudah tidak ada, kedua tangan Jaehyun sudah bergelayut dibahu lebar Johnny. Intensitas semakin bertambah dengan lidah mereka yang bertaut saling menyusuri mulut masing-masing membuat bibir dan dagu mereka basah oleh air liur. Jaehyun dapat merasakan debaran Jantung Johnny yang sangat cepat yang tentu sama dengannya. Jaehyun meremas kepala belakang Johnny. Dia semakin terbuai dalam ciuman ini tidak mau berhenti. Menghirup aroma mint khas pasta gigi dari mulut Johnny dia merasa lega karena sudah sikat gigi juga sebelumnya, apa jadinya kalau dia masih memiliki morning breath akan sangat tidak cool. Jaehyun kaget saat merasa Johnny menghisap keras bibirnya kemudian menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya

"Ahh" Jaehyun mendesah sedikit karena tentu sakit. Johnny melepas bibirnya, menyelesaikan ciuman panjang ini. Dia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaehyun. Mereka berdua tersenyum sambil mengatur nafas bersama.

"Kau sudah sikat gigi, benar-benar sudah merencanakan semua ini" Johnny berkata disela deru nafasnya.

"Begitulah. Kenapa, hyung kesal ?" Jaehyun tersenyum menang.

"Tidak-tidak juga." Johnny kemudian memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu yang singkat dan berkali-kali di pipi, dagu, dan leher Jaehyun. Suatu kebiasaan setelah make out panjang.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar hehe." Jaehyun mengelus perutnya yang berbentuk itu.

"Mungkin kau harus memakai pakaian yang benar dulu Jay. I don't want to jump on you di meja itu." Kali ini Johnny terlihat serius.

"Okay okay aku ke kamar dulu dan setelah itu kita makan bersama. Tunggu aku ya, jangan habiskan makananku !" Jaehyun menatap Johnny lekat-lekat.

"Iya sayang, kalau soal makanan kau jadi seperti anak-anak." Johnny tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaehyun hanya tertawa pelan dan dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sembari bersenandung kecil.

Johnny memutuskan untuk memindahkan semua makanan di counter dapur menuju ke meja makan. Sepertinya ada yang kurang ? Oh iya bagaimana dengan sedikit musik untuk sarapan mungkin akan lebih asyik? Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menyalakan CD player. Tetapi dia terhenti saat melihat Iphone 7 berwarna hitam yang ada di dekat charge area dekat TV. Telepon genggamnya mati. Ya, memang disuruh untuk dimatikan.

 _'Hari ini dan besok jangan nyalakan telepon genggam mu dulu.'_ Begitu kata orang yang masih belum keluar dari kamar. Tetapi sungguh Johnny tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia tau benar apa yang akan dia lihat. Sudah biasa. Terutama hari ini. Johnny membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap ke atas. Sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda akan turun kemuungkinan dia menggunakan kamar mandi atas. Biarlah Johnny menyiksa dirinya dulu untuk sebentar. Ditariknya nafas panjang dan dinyalakan HP nya itu.

Langsung bergetar HP itu pertanda banyak sekali , pesan , dan pengingat dari sosial media. Kemudian terdengar ringtone panggilan khas.

'Nakamoto Y' terpampang jelas nama itu. Tetapi Johnny tidak mau menjawabnya. Dia biarkan saja untuk itu berbunyi terus. Setelah lama akhirnya reda. Kemudian dia melihat text nya sungguh banyak sekali

' _BAJINGAN'_

 _'PICK UP RIGHT NOW , FUCKIN PICK UP YOU COWARD '_

 _'JOHNNY SEO'_

 _'DIMANA KALIAN, DIMANA JAEHYUN'_

 _'KAU PUNYA HATI ? BAGAIMANA KAU SETEGA INI , KAU SENANG DI ATAS PENDERITAAN ORANG HAH ?'_

 _"Today should be their wedding. Kau itu penghancur kebahagiaan orang. Tolonglah jangan larut dalam khayalan atau imajinasi, He doesn't love you. He just confused. You just a rebound"_

 _" d"_

 _'Jangan egois, Pikirkanlah perasaan Taeyong'_

Masih banyak lagi pesan yang dia tidak baca semuanya satu persatu. Pesan dengan berbagai bahasa yang isinya teguran , dan bahkan makian. Lebih sedih lagi karena yang paling kasar dia terima dari mantan kekasih yang sudah meninggalkannya. Ten adalah laki-laki yang baik , tetapi Johnny tau benar dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti sahabatnya Taeyong. Johnny kemudian dengan takut-takut mencoba membuka instagram nya. Karena postingan terakhir yang dia unggah komentarnya semakin banyak dan tidak berhenti. Sebuah video laut berwarna biru cerah dengan air yang sangat jernih. Dengan langit berhiaskan arakan awan yang sangat indah. Dengan pohon kelapa yang bergerak sedikit mengikuti arah angin. Pasir putih yang bersinar-sinar diterpa sinar matahari. Tampak video ini diambil dari dalam jendela tanpa kaca di sebuah restaurant.

 _'Holyshit... Tidak salah, this is Jaehyun's laugh. Berani taruhan'_

 _'Ini di Turtle Island , Fiji, kakakku berbulan madu disana. I can't believe my eyes. Video ini sangatlah indah tapi apa yang orang ini lakukan membuatku mual.'_

 _'Benar jadi orang ini yang menghancurkan pertunangan Taeyong dan Jaehyun Oppa ? Show your face.'_

 _'Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Taeyong, kau lebih baik mundur saja.'_

 _'crazy.'_

 _'just die already'_

 _'mati saja dasar jalang?'_

 _'aku tau yg mana orangnya , mereka sangatlah tidak cocok, aku doakan Jaehyun Oppa sadar diri.'_

Johnny hanya menelan ludah saja. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin pamer atau apapun. Dia seorang fotografer dan tentu dia suka mereka moment atau pemandangan yang indah. Saat itu dia sedang merayakan hari jadi yang ke-33 bersama Jaehyun. Memang masih seumur jagung dan dia tidak menyangka Jaehyun akan mengajaknya ke tempat private dan mewah seperti itu untuk merayakannya. Dia tau dulu Jaehyun memang suka berlibur ke tempat-tempat menakjubkan bersama Taeyong. Mereka selalu mengabadikan moment mesra bersama dari waktu ke waktu. Dengan paras yang keduanya yang sama-sama tampan , dengan berbagai ekspresi bahasa tubuh yang terlihat dari foto-foto mereka. Semuanya seperti berteriak "kami saling mencintai dan dimabuk cinta". Hubungan mereka terlihat sempurna dan tentu banyak dipuji dan mendapat dukungan. Baik oleh fans Taeyong. Ya Taeyong adalah salah satu generasi pertama dari grup Idol yang dibentuk oleh perusahaan Jung's sedangkan adiknya Johnny yaitu Mark adalah generasi kedua. Taeyong yang terkadang masih ikut dalam album grup NCT sekarang juga disibukkan menjadi _rising_ aktor di Korea. Dia tampan , tetapi memiliki tingkah aku yang manis. Berbakat, penuh semangat dan disayang semua orang. Hanya saja dulu pernah gempar karena dia memutuskan untuk _graduate_ cepat karena ada suatu alasan pribadi. Hingga akhirnya ketahuan dia sudah menjalin hubungan cinta dua tahun pula lamanya. Dengan satu Petinggi perusahaan. Lebih tepatnya anak pemilik. Semua penggemarnya sangat gempar ada yang mendukung ada yang mencerca. Tetapi seiring waktu dan melihat hubungan mereka dari sosial media ternyata banyak penggemar yang tidak masalah. Bahkan mendukungnya. Mereka melakukan petisi agar Taeyong bisa menjadi _honorary member_ agak bisa kembali tampil dalam group meski melanggar aturan _dating_ yang memang ada dalam _group_. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali tampil dan bahkan melebarkan sayap didunia showbiz dengan menjadi aktor. Taeyong itu sempurna menurut Johnny. Bahkan orang yang menginspirasi Mark untuk audisi. Jadi untuk menggantikan posisinya di hati Jaehyun tentu ya tidak mungkin. Dia hanya seorang fotografer yang kadang ikut dalam proyek kecil untuk idol perusahaan Jung's.

Johnny tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkit tentang hubungannya dengan Jaehyun atau mengupload apapun yang mengindikasikan itu. Hanya sekali yang video singkat itu. Itu pun dia tidak memeriksa ulang ternyata ada suara Jaehyun disitu. Dia mau menghapus postingannya itu tapi tidak jadi karena menurutnya sangat sempurna pemandangan indah dengan latar belakang tawa Jaehyun yang merdu. Tapi dia tidak dia sangka orang-orang lain (yg bukan dalam _circle friend_ nya) dapat menganalisis dengan sangat cepat.

Lagi lagi telepon genggamnya berbunyi dan nama 'Nakamoto' terpampang di layar. Johnny memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo.." Johnny berkata pelan.

"Akhirnya kau menjawab juga, telepon Jahyun sama sekali tidak bisa. sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu seperti yang lain, tapi aku ingin langsung saja, apa kau sedang bersama Jaehyun ?" Yuta berbicara dengan nada tidak senang.

"Tidak, aku sendiri. Aku tidak bertemu dengan Jaehyun untuk berapa hari ini." Johnny berusaha tenang

"JANGAN BOHONG. Aku liat postingan kau itu. Lagipula yang bisa memesan pulau _private_ Turtle Island bukan orang sembarangan." Yuta menggeram berang , dia emosi karena Johnny malah berbohong.

"Baiklah, katakan apa yang kau mau." Johnny benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya.

"Katakan pada Jaehyun untuk datang ke kafe Bel Viso jam 8 malam hari ini, bilang saja kalian akan kencan." Yuta berkata tenang

"Untuk ?" Johnny mengerutkan dahinya dia tidak mengerti.

"Untuk kembali menebus kesalahannya, untuk menemui kebahagiaan nya yang sesungguhnya kau mengertikan ?" Yuta berkata pelan.

Johnny hanya diam. Dia mengerti benar maksud dari Yuta. Meski sebagai laki-laki harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

"Johnny, aku sangat menyayangi Taeyong , tapi aku tau dia hanya akan bahagia jika bersama dengan Jaehyun. Jadi aku mohon kau untuk tidak egois dan berpikirlah dengan jernih, apa bisa seseorang yang sudah saling mencintai bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba yang satunya mencintai orang asing yang hanya baru dikenal ? Aku yakin Jaehyun hanya bosan dan dia membutuhkan sedikit petualangan tapi setelah itu dia akan kembali lagi pada orang yang tepat." Yuta berkata dengan nada pelan tetapi sebenarnya kata-katanya amat pedas.

"..." Johnny hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan dia tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata itu.

Kemudian Yuta mengakhiri teleponnya. Johnny meletakkan teleponnya kembali di meja itu dan dia duduk di meja makan.

Dia melihat Jaehyun sudah segar dan berjalan turun di tangga. Johnny hanya tersenyum, meski hatinya kalut luar biasa. Setidaknya dia sedikit terhibur melihat Jaehyun dengan _suite_ kerja nya seperti itu.

" _Shoot,_ kamu benar-benar menungguku Hyung ? Oke itu sangat manis. Maaf, aku jadinya mandi cepat. Kau tidak mandi apa ?" Jaehyun menempelkan serbet di kerah kemeja nya.

"Nanti setelah makan. Pemotretanku kebetulan agak siang." Johnny meletakkan serbet di pangkuannya.

"Oke kalau begitu. Selamat makan." Jaehyun menyantap sosis sapi dengan lahap.

"Jay.. bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita dinner bersama di kafe Bel Viso?" Johnny berharap Jaehyun sibuk atau apapun

"Heol, apa kau baru saja mengajakku kencan ? Kita habis liburan panjang Hyung. sebenarnya aku akan cukup sibuk hari ini , tapi aku usahakan oke. Semoga jangan sampai seperti dua minggu lalu, Kau terlambat dan sialnya aku bertemu Taeyong dan hah aku tidak mau membahasnya." Jaehyun menggigit roti panggang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering telepon . Johnny terlonjak karena dia lupa mematikan kembali teleponnya.

"Hyung... kenapa teleponmu menyala ? Bukannya sudah aku bilang untuk matikan dulu yang satu itu ?" Jaehyun meletakkan garpu dan pisau nya. Dia terlihat sedikit marah

"Ahh.. itu paling Doyoung ingin berbicara soal pekerjaan." Johnny gugup , dan mencoba memakan telur yang ada.

"Telepon kerjamu bukan yang itu. Coba berikan padaku teleponnya." Jaehyun bangkit dari meja makan dan berjalan mau mengambil Iphone 7 hitam itu. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

Johnny kaget dengan tindakan mendadak itu. Dia berusaha berlari tapi terlambat. Jaehyun sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat teleponnya, Matanya membelalak dia sangat terkejut dengan telepon yang dia terima. Terdengar sayup suara Yuta yang mengatakan perubahan jam untuk _dinner_ dikafe itu. Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apapun dia seperti mematung. Tapi terlihat dia menggenggam telepon genggam itu terlalu kuat seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Dia kemudian membanting Iphone7 itu dengan sangat keras.

'DUKKK' untung dia membantingnya di ruang tengah yang beralaskan karpet. Telepon genggam itu tidak pecah tercerai berai.

"hha...haha...hahahahahaahah" Jaehyun tertawa tapi bukan nada orang yang senang akan sesuatu yang lucu. Adalah tawa sarkastik seperti orang sinting.

"Jay, _I can explain.._ " Johnny yakin 1000 persen itu Yuta. Habislah dia.

" _YOU SET ME UP WITH TAEYONG!_ " Jaehyun berteriak lebih tepatnya membentak dengan sangat keras.

"Apa-apaan ini ? Kau itu pacarku kan ? Kenapa kau melakukan ini ? Kau punya otak tidak ? Kau menyuruh pacarmu datang ke kafe untuk _dinner_ bersama dengan mantan tunangannya. Sebenarnya apa maumu ? Sama seperti banyak orang lain ,kau mau aku kembali pada dia begitu HAH ?" Jaehyun tidak pernah berbicara begitu sengit dan kasar tetapi emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Jaehyun." Johnny berjalan ke hadapannya dan bermaksud untuk memegang tangan kanan kekasihnya itu.

 _"Don't you dare fuckin touch me"_ Jaehyun menampik tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan bilang yang waktu itu juga sama. Jadi Taeyong datang itu bukan kebetulan ?" Jaehyun menatap udara kosong , dia tak habis pikir.

Johnny hanya diam.

"Jawab aku Johnny Suh..." Jaehyun menatap mata Johnny.

" _YES I DID THAT , SET YOU UP WITH HIM_ , KARENA KAU. Kau memanggilku dengan 'Tae' dengan seperti itu saat aku mencoba membangunkanmu tadi pagi. Kau pikir hatiku tak sakit Jaehyun ? _This is not the first time_. Bukan pertama kalinya. Aku selalu takut dan ragu, mungkin kau sebenarnya masih ingin bersama dengan dia." Johnny mencengkram bahu Jaehyun dengan kuat. Awalnya dia berteriak dengan sangat keras tapi lama-lama dia menjadi mencicit pelan. Sangat menyedihkan.

Jujur saja Jaehyun kaget luar biasa. Dia menelan ludahnya. Dia paham itu fatal, tapi ego nya menguasai. "Hanya hal kecil begitu kau meragukan perasaanku padamu. Semua yang sudah aku lakukan. Setelah menerima semua kata-kata dan hinaan orang ? Kau mau kita selesai saja sekarang?" Ditatapnya mata almond Johnny dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukan begitu aku hanya tidak percaya diri. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maaf aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi. _I really love you, so much even it hurts_ sayang." Johnny tau ini akan terjadi tapi saat Jaehyun yang mengatakannya langsung dia benar-benar panik , dia memegang kedua pipi Jaehyun.

"Tatap mataku dan bilang Hyung yakin kalau selama ini aku serius telah melupakan Taeyong seutuhnya dan mencintai Hyung dengan tulus." Jaehyun merasa terkhianati bagaimana justru orang yang harusnya paling percaya dengan dirinya malah sama saja dengan orang lain.

"Aku.. aku.." Johnny tidak bisa berbohong dengan orang yang dia sukai itu sudah harga mati. Dia selalu diterror oleh orang-orang dimasuki pemikiran bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk Jaehyun, diperburuk dia punya _self esteem issue_ untuk hubungan romantis. Aneh memang tetapi tidak semua orang yang percaya diri dan menyenangkan dalam lingkup sosial pertemanan juga adalah seorang yang percaya diri kalau menjalin cinta.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia melepaskan kedua tangan yang memegang wajahnya. Dia tersenyum hambar dan mengusap kedua tangan ke wajahnya. Lelaki beramput pirang itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga dan naik. Dia mengemasi beberapa helai baju nya dan memasukannya dalam tas dan dia mengambil parfurm , jam , dan juga telepon genggamnya yang ada di kamar. Memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen miliknya sendiri. Ini hanyalah salah satu apartemennya yang biasa dipakai Johnny dan Jaehyun. Sedangkan pria yang berambut coklat gelap hanya bisa melihat saja tidak mencegah. Pandangannya menjadi mengabur.

Jaehyun kembali turun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia memakai sepatunya. Johnny hanya melihat saja dari dekat pintu.

"Datanglah ke kafe Bel Viso jam 9 malam kalau kamu mau melihat sebuah pertunjukan yang dinanti-nantikan semua orang." Jaehyun berkata pelan tapi dia memunggungi Johnny sambil menekan pin dan memegang kenop pintu kemudian dia melangkah menjauh.

Jaehyun pergi. Kkeut. Johnny berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kepalanya berdengung, dia seakan mendengar suara orang tertawa mengejek di pikirannya. Dia menempelkan punggungnya di dinding. Tidak ada air mata hanya dia sulit bernapas saja. _Breath Control_ dia mengingat-ngingat semuanya. Pria tinggi itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mereka tadi. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke bantal. Dia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya disitu. Seharusnya sudah tenang. Tetapi telinga semakin berdengung dan kepalanya sakit. Johnny membongkar lemari di bawah dan menemukan yang dia cari. Botol tabung putih bertuliskan 'Lexapro' berwarna merah. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

' _Ayo 5 butir.'_

 _'Tolol, nanti gagal, semuanya saja tapi segenggam juga oke.'_

 _'semuanya saja mulutmu pasti muat.'_

 _'dua butir saja sebenarnya tidak boleh tapi boleh dua butir saja Johnny jangan bertindak bodoh'_

Semuanya adalah suara dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya. Pilihan ketiga sepertinya paling menggoda.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

T.B.C

Gua Sora , atau Kak sor , atau kak daun , jangan panggil thor membuat FF ini karena kualat jadi waktu sebelum MV Limitless bersumpah kalau ada Johnjae moment di MV bakal buat FF nya dan harus canon ga boleh brotha. Jujur aja gua geli juga buatnya.

Nah jadi gua ga tau respon kalian tapi kalau terlanjur baca pls review apa aja. Maksudnya mau sekedar bilang , "Lo mabok kak" gpp. At least kalau ada lima bijik orang yang tertarik gua tuntaskan FF ini.

Shalom.

T.T.F.N


	2. L'appel du vide

**Di waktu yang sama –**

Jaehyun berjalan dengan cepat. Kakinya yang panjang membuat dia seakan berlari. Dia masuk ke dalam Lift dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jaehyun kecewa. Kenapa Johnny melakukan hal sinting dan mengikuti kata-kata teman Taeyong untuk mempertemukannya dengan mantan tunangannya itu? Dia laki-laki, harusnya cuma di ancam satu orang begitu ya bilang TIDAK, kalau perlu menghajar mereka semua. Lalu Jaehyun ingat Johnny bilang dia melakukannya karena ragu dengan Jaehyun. _'The fuck?'_ Memang dia kurang apa? Apa yang bisa membuat Johnny yang sangat menyayanginya sampai berpikir serendah itu? Apa yang kurang sempurna dari sikapnya? Apa hadiah pemberiannya kurang banyak? Dipikirnya sudah lumayan dengan harga yang digitnya tidak kalah dengan hadiah yang dia berikan pada Taeyong. Memang jauh jumlahnya dengan pemberian pada mantan nya itu karena Taeyong sudah lama bersama dengannya. Lagipula Johnny sering menolak, salah dia sendiri. Apa liburan kemarin kurang memuaskan? Apa dia harus mengantri tiket kunjungan ke luar angkasa? Untuk membuat Johnny melihat langsung salah satu bintang yang Jaehyun namakan atas nama kekasihnya itu. Biar cukup dedikasinya di mata Johnny. Soal memberian waktu luang untuk _physically dating_.., oke dia kurang disitu, karena Jaehyun sibuk, tapi itu juga berlaku bagi Johnny. Tapi setidaknya setiap ada waktu luang Jaehyun berikan dirinya pada Johnny tubuhnya, kebanggaannya. Jung Jaehyun seorang eksekutif muda jenius penuh kuasa yang tengah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi _Director, Head-Management Planning & Support _Perusahaan entertaiment _Jung's_ yang menopang perekonomian Korea Selatan berubah menjadi laki-laki tak berdaya yang berteriak-teriak seperti gigolo gay rendahan di dalam rengkuhan Johnny, apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan cintanya?

Lalu Jaehyun mencoba menenangkan ego nya dan berpikir dengan objektif. Hal apa saja yang membuat orang percaya bahwa dia dicintai. Pertama tentu dengan sikap dan kedua dengan kata-kata. Untuk sikap sudah cukup rasanya. Kemudian yang kedua adalah dengan kata-kata. Dia berpikir sudah berapa kali dia menyatakan cintanya untuk Johnny setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dibukanya telapak tangannya. Lipat satu jari untuk setiap kata "Aku mencintaimu atau I love you". Tidak ada satupun dari jemari panjang dan ramping miliknya yang terlipat. Jaehyun berusaha menjejerkan _item_ penting yang ada pada setiap _quick date_ atau _date_ biasa dan juga liburan anniversary dalam ingatannya. Diingatnya lagi bibir Johnny, matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap, wajahnya dengan pipi tembam nya yg lucu, kamera film antik Johnny, celana khaki kumalnya, kopi _starbucks_ , topi kembaran mereka, sungai han, celana basket, tiket pesawat, Lautan _Turtle Island_ , Dashboard mobilnya. Aneh memang cara mengingatnya tapi dengan satu item saja yang dia ingat Jaehyun dapat me _recall_ seluruh pembicaraan dan hal apa saja yang terjadi pada satu hari itu. _"FUCK."_ Jaehyun berkata pelan. Ternyata tidak ada dalam ingatannya Tidak satu kalipun...kata "Aku cinta kamu." Keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya Johnny saja yang selalu berkata "You are my Angel I love you so much" "Aku mencintaimu" "Aku sangat menyayangimu Jay". Jadi dalam 2851200 detik dia bersama Johnny dalam hubungan _official_ tidak satu detik pun dia menggunakan untuk mengatakannya. _'Tapi ya tidak perlu juga kan mengucapkannya harusnya Johnny bisa melihat sendiri dari sikapku'_ Jaehyun membela diri dalam hatinya. _'Lagipula dia tidak pernah memintanya'_ batin Jaehyun lagi.

Kemudian Jaehyun berpikir lagi selain soal 'keraguan' mengenai perasaanya. Johnny tadi menyebut bahwa Jaehyun salah menyebut nama ketika dibangunkan. ' _Damn'_ batin Jaehyun. Itu bukanlah kesalahan kecil dia akui _'that really fucked up'_ tapi dia malu mengakuinya. Dia malu karena dialah yang selalu berkoar-koar untuk jangan membahas atau menyebut Taeyong lagi. Dia sampai memberikan pinalti kalau nama itu sampai keluar di mulut Johnny atau dirinya kalau sedang bersama-sama. Tetapi pada kenyataanya dia yang kelepasan dan itu terjadi saat dia bangun pagi yang malamnya dia memadu kasih dengan Johnny (yah kasarnya _gettin fuck in the ass_ ). Tentu kekasihnya akan berpikir macam-macam. Okay setelah dipikir-pikir lagi sebenarnya Jaehyun juga salah. Tapi dia terlalu egois sampai menawarkan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Jaehyun berjalan keluar lift dan memasuki ruangan yang pencahayaannya berkurang. Dia sedang ada di _basement_ parkir dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong celana kirinya dan menekan kunci itu di depan mobil kerjanya Rolls Royce phantom serenity berwarna putih. Tidak ada pertanda kunci terbuka. Ditekannya lagi dengan brutal.

"Brengsek mobil rongsok!" Teriaknya emosi. Padahal jelas mobil mewah itu tidak pantas disebut barang usang karena baru saja dibeli 3 bulan lalu. Hendak dibantingnya kunci mobil sampai dia melihat kunci mobil itu. Kunci berbentuk oval dengan lambang 4 lingkaran di atasnya. Mencelos hatinya. Sampai Korea Selatan dan Utara bersatu pun tidak akan bisa kunci mobil _Audi_ membuka mobil ini. Dia mengobrak-abrik tas nya dan ternyata tidak ada kunci mobilnya yang ini. Dipastikan tertinggal di apartemen. Apa dia harus kembali? Masa harus bertemu dengan Johnny lagi setelah marah-marah, tentu dia malu. Dia berjalan hilir mudik didepan mobil, perasaanya bilang kembali saja ke apartemen tapi _pride_ nya bilang jangan.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk naik taksi saja ke kantor hari ini. Kenapa tidak pakai supir kantor atau pribadi, itu karena dia sengaja untuk apartemen yang satu ini dia tidak mau banyak orang tau. Salah satu apartemen jagoan ketika mendosa bersama Johnny. Dia kembali naik lift dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen. Melewati lobi dan ada dua petugas laki-laki, mereka melihat Jaehyun dan langsung membungkukkan badan. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Langkah Jaehyun tiba-tiba terhenti. Terbesit dalam pikirannya mungkin Johnny akan mencoba menggejarnya atau mengembalikan kuncinya ke kantor perusahaan _Jung's_ jadi tak ada salahnya untuk menitipkan pesan. Jaehyun sudah keterlaluan tadi dan asal bicara dia khawatir Johnny memasukkannya ke hati. Percayalah Jaehyun tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya. Dia sudah membuang seorang mantan _Idol_ yang dicintai hampir seluruh Korea Selatan hanya untuk Johnny. Jaehyun sangat menyayangi pacar blasterannya itu.

"Emm Seungkwan , begini, aku bisa minta tolong? Aku titip pesan untuk Johnny kalau dia kesini ?" Jaehyun sekarang sudah berdiri di depan resepsionis dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas meja granit disitu.

Seorang resepsionis yang memang sudah mengenal penghuni hampir seluruh apartemen itu termasuk Jaehyun dan Johnny pun menjawab, "Oh iya Tuan Jung, mau titip apa untuk Tuan Seo ?" Seunggwan menjawab sopan. Sedangkan seorang resepsionis disebelahnya dengan tag name 'DK' hanya diam melihat wajah Jaehyun dengan tatapan seakan dia hampir pingsan karena ketampanannya.

"Bilang saja. _No Bel Viso. I'll come over tonight_ " Jaehyun tersenyum pahit. Cih siapa juga mau datang kesana terus menemui Taeyong. Sebenarnya dia hanya memancing saja tadi. Dia pikir Johnny akan mengejarnya kalau dia bilang seperti itu. Tapi Johnny tidak mengejarnya dia agak kecewa.

"Umm.. baiklah kalau begitu, ada lagi ?" Seunggwan cukup fasih berbahasa Inggris pasif jadi dia mengerti. Dia juga tau kafe _Bel Viso_ tempat orang-orang berlebih uang itu.

"Aku pesan taksi satu." Ucap Jaehyun sambil merogoh tas nya.

"Taksi _deluxe_ kebetulan ada _standby_ satu di depan Tuan Jung bagaimana ?" Seunggwan memeriksa komputer dan melihat ke arah luar.

"Ya tak apa, ini, jangan lupa pesanku, terimakasih ya." Jaehyun memberikan sebungkus permen karet ke tangan Seunggwan.

"Uh,, ya sama-sama." Seunggwan menjawab dan menerimanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis pada Seunggwan dan resepsionis disebelahnya dan berjalan keluar menuju taksi.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 **Saat Jaehyun sudah keluar..**

"KYAAAAH" Teriak resepsionis yang ternyata bernama Dokyum itu dengan suara tingginya.

"Hoy! Jangan teriak-teriak mentang suaramu`bagus, bisa tidak ?" Seunggwan menutup sebelah kupingnya

"Jung Jaehyun! Jung Jaehyun, gila tampan sekali tadi , ya ampun mati aku, mati aku!" Teriaknya lebay sambil memegang sebelah lengan temannya dan bergaya bak mau pingsan.

"Sudah lumayan sering liat dia kesini kau masih saja begini. Memang sih tampan sekali, demi profesionalitas saja aku bertahan tadi. Tapi aku lebih suka Johnny sih." Seunggwan memegang sebelah pipinya.

"Hah, sudah pacaran tapi mereka berdua, aku patah hati. " Dokyum yang sudah biasa melihat Johnny dan Jaehyun kesana tentu sudah paham hubungan mereka berdua. Apalagi maaf, melihat sesuatu yang jelas bukan gigitan nyamuk kadang terlihat di leher Johnny.

"Yasudah mengagumi saja cukup. Lagipula tidak hanya tampang, tapi dia juga dermawan." Seunggwan menunjukkan bungkus permen karet yang diterimanya tadi. Dokyum pun tertawa dan mengangguk-ngangguk.

Itu isinya bukan permen karet. Didalam bungkusan itu ada gulungan beberapa lembar pecahan uang won dengan digit 0 terbanyak. Sebenarnya terlarang sekali menerima tip. Tapi sudah jadi kebiasaan Jung Jaehyun untuk menebar uang ke seluruh staff staff strategis yang ada di setiap gedung apartemen nya. Suatu kebiasaan sejak memacari Taeyong yang dulu harus diam-diam.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Di taksi Jaehyun hanya merenung saja. Dia mereka ulang apa yang sudah terjadi pada pagi hari tadi. Betapa dia sangat kasar. Lalu bagaimana sarapannya baru sedikit dimakan padahal sudah dibuatkan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia menghela napas dan tiba-tiba suara dering _handphone_ nya berbunyi.

" _Hello Jaehyun Sajangnim."_ Terdengar nada bass dari arah penelpon.

"Mark, jangan berulah, beraninya kau menelpon boss mu di saat ada _schedule_ hah ?" Jaehyun seperti marah, tetapi nada bicaranya bersahabat. Mark memang adalah _idol_ dari grup asuhan perusahaan _Jung's_ tapi mereka sudah dekat semenjak Jaehyun mulai mendekati Johnny dulu. Jadi mereka berdua cukup akrab dan sudah seperti teman.

"Hehehe, jangan pecat aku Hyung. Ini aku sedang istirahat dan buru-buru ke toilet. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau bersama Johnny hari ini ?" Mark menanyakan tentang kakak kandung nya itu.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa itu Johnny." Jaehyun mendengus

Terdengar nada tertawa dari penelpon. "Jangan bilang kau bertengkar dengannya ?" Mark kira mereka hanya bertengkar remeh.

Jaehyun mau bilang dia serius. Bertengkar hebat , sampai seperti mau selesai hubungan mereka, tapi dia diam saja.

"Hah..Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri masalah pribadi kalian, tapi sebaiknya kau mengalah saja untuk bertengkar dengannya hari ini oke." Nada bicara Mark mulai serius.

"Maksudmu mengalah bagaimana? Aku serius, tadi kami bertengkar dan aku sampai teriak marah-marah padanya dan membawa barang-barangku dari apartemen tadi." Jaehyun masih dongkol.

" _YOU ASSHOLE WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOIN ?"_ Mark tiba-tiba jadi emosi dan berkata kasar pada Jaehyun yang notabene adalah salah satu petinggi perusahaan.

"MULUT MU BOCAH." Jaehyun kaget , apa-apaan Mark jadi tidak tau diri begitu.

"Hyung , kumohon tolong kembali sekarang temui dia kumohon. _Oh My God, My brother._ " Sekarang suara Mark sudah bergetar dia panik dan terdengar dia seperti keluar dari ruangan dan berlari.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ? Aku belum mau menemuinya." Jaehyun tidak mengerti , anak ini tadi marah-marah sekarang memohon.

"Dimana dia sekarang ?Aku akan kesana _."_ Terdengar suara orang-orang meneriaki nama Mark, sepertinya anak itu mau berlari kabur.

"Hey hey Mark apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalilah pada pekerjaanmu ! Hari ini ada acara musik kan!" Jaehyun panik , anak itu menjadi seperti kesurupan. Mau membuat skandal apa.

" MASA BODOH. Hyung, kumohon tolong kalau kau masih di dekat tempatnya tolong temui dia pokoknya awasi dia. Hey , lepaskan aku !" Sepertinya Mark sedang ditahan supaya tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Kenapa sih memangnya ? Katakan dulu jangan membuatku panik!" Jaehyun jadi takut sebenarnya ada apa.

"Kau harus panik Hyung ! Kau tidak liat di SNS nya, di instagram nya banyak orang , penggemar Taeyong Hyung, penggemarmu, dan terutama penggemar 'kalian' banyak yang mengata-ngatainya menyuruh dia mati segala ? Johnny itu tidak bisa dibegitukan Hyung. Itu adalah kata-kata yang bisa men _trigger_ dia, apalagi kalau dia sedang stress atau banyak masalah." Suara Mark seperti hampir menangis.

"A..aku tidak tau Mark." Jaehyun tidak tau soal SNS itu, yang hanya dia tau beberapa teman Taeyong suka menganggu Johnny. Kata Johnny sih hanya iseng saja tidak perlu dihiraukan. Diperburuk hari ini seharusnya adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Taeyong. Hanya sedikit orang yang tau, tapi tetap saja mungkin teman-teman Taeyong akan menganggu Johnny.

"Kau itu sama saja dengan si chittaphon itu ! Hanya bisa memacari dan menyakitinya saja! sudah aku katakan pada kalian semua Hyung ku itu _'spesial'_ dia ada kondisi mentalnya bisa tidak stabil." Mark berkata tajam. Bukan apa, dulu dia sudah melihat kondisi Johnny ketika diputuskan Ten, ketika dipermainkan Jaehyun saat dia masih bersama Taeyong. Mereka tidak tinggal seatap tapi bisa terlihat jelas dari _video call_ , dari tiap pertemuan singkat mereka.

"Aku akan kembali sekarang juga. Mark kau jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh, tetaplah jalani _schedule_ hari ini, biar aku yang menemaninya." Jaehyun takut karena dia memang baru menyadari Johnny agak aneh hari ini. Dia itu biasanya adalah orang yang penyabar, tidak pernah marah kalau Jaehyun berulah, tidak pernah mengeluh apapun. Johnny juga pribadi perhatian, baik dan menyenangkan.

"Pokoknya kau harus cepat, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan ka...! *tuut *tuuut*" Telepon Mark berakhir. Sepertinya dipaksa ditutup.

Jaehyun langsung memasukkan _Iphone_ 7 hitam ke kantong celana nya dan mengambil tas.

"Pak, bisa putar balik kembali secepatnya ke apartemen tadi ?" Jaehyun berkata sambil berusaha menghubungi ponsel Johnny akan tetapi gagal.

"Maaf tuan tidak bisa kalau cepat." Supir menjawab dengan santai.

"Berapa saja saya bayar pokoknya cepat!" Jaehyun mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tuan, coba liat ke depan , ini sangat macet , untuk jalan memutar masih agak jauh ke depan." Sopir menunjuk jalan.

Benar saja macet tidak karuan. Jaehyun langsung saja mengeluarkan uang dan keluar dari taksi. Ya dia keluar saat taksi masih ditengah jalan. Untung sedang berhenti di tengah jalan karena macet. Jaehyun berlari menyebrang jalan ke jalur berlawanan. Jaehyun berlari seperti orang gila ternyata cukup padat dan dia sangat panik. Tidak ada taksi yang kosong. Dia berpikir keras, apa yang bisa membawanya dengan cepat dengan kondisi ramai begini. Akhirnya dia menemukan pahlawannya.

"Hey, hey apa apaan kau om om ?" Seorang tinggi dengan telinga lebar seperti dobi yang sedang duduk di atas motor pesan antar makanan China kaget tiba-tiba ada om om dengan gaya parlente yang berantakan duduk di jok belakangnya saat dia mau kembali ke restoran.

Jaehyun yang ngos-ngosan langsung merogoh tasnya kasar. Mata besar anak itu tiba tiba membelalak seakan bola matanya akan keluar. Bagaimana tidak melihat segenggam uang pecahan 100 dan 50 dollar. (uang pecahan sisa liburan kemarin yang tidak ditukarkan).

"Hah...hah... kau tau Valentino Rossi kan ? Sekarang kau adalah dia dan melajulah ke Galerina Foret Apartement" Jaehyun memberikan semua uang ke pangkuan anak berambut merah.

Anak itu mengambil uangnya, menelan ludah sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan helm penumpang pada Jaehyun.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 _Kembali pada scene Johnny_

Tangan besar Johnny bergetar hebat, napasnya tidak beraturan ,botol putih itu juga bergetar hebat _._ Entah sudah berapa lama dia bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri dalam benaknya. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya tetapi terlalu takut. Dia merasa gagal dan pengecut. Johnny berjalan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Hendak dituangnya seluruhnya pil itu ke tangan kirinya. Tapi saat tangan kanannya bergerak, berbagai kelebat memori orang orang terlintas di kepalanya. Ada Mama, _Granpa_ , _Grandma_ yang sedang tersenyum. Mark yang menangis, Jaehyun yang berdiri di balkon apartemen dan wajahnya ditimpa sinar matahari pagi, dan terakhir orang yang tidak disangka dengan seseorang dengan mata bulat rusa dan rambut _ash blonde_ nya menggelengkan kepala dan seakan menggenggam tangannya. _'Hyung?'_ batin Johnny. Seketika tangan kanan Johnny tiba-tiba menutup. Pil-pil yang banyak itu jatuh ke lantai. Semua orang yang dia sayangi telah menyelamatkannya. Johnny kemudian berlutut di lantai hendak memunguti pil pilnya yang berlarian. Saat dia mau mengambil dua butir yang beradang dikolong dan disela-sela meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, dia merasa menemukan sesuatu. Saat diambil dan dilihatnya ternyata adalah sebuah kunci mobil dengan lambang "R". Itu punya Jaehyun. Dia sepertinya lupa kalau kemarin itu Johnny yang menyetir dan meletakkan kunci itu di sudut meja itu. Mungkin kunci itu jatuh karena meja itu tertendang kaki Jaehyun semalam dan tidak ada yang peduli karena Johnny hanya fokus pada teriakan Jaehyun saja.

Johnny berpikir dia harus mengembalikan kunci itu karena Jaehyun pasti memerlukannya. Bisa jadi alasan juga dia bisa berbicara dengan Jaehyun lagi untuk meminta maaf. Mungkin masih ada kesempatan. Johnny kemudian meletakkan botol itu di atas meja dan menelan dua butir saja.. Johnny pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih layak untuk keluar, mengambil kunci itu dan dia berlari menuju _lift_ dan memencet tombol untuk lantai _basement_. Saat sudah sampai parkiran dilihatnya mobil Jaehyun masih terparkir manis, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemiliknya. Johnny memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke kamar apartemennya. Dia memencet lantai 29. Saat kembali ke apartemennya kosong dan tidak ada Jaehyun yang kembali. Johnny semakin panik, tapi untung obatnya manjur jadi dia secara fisik dia lebih tenang. Mungkin ada di _lobby_ ? Johnny kembali turun ke lobby apartemen dan menuju meja resepsionis yang ada satu orang penjaga dengan name tag 'DK'.

"Hai, Seokmin , apa kau melihat Jaehyun tadi lewat sini ?" Johnny bertanya pada lelaki itu sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Ahh.. iya tadi Tuan Jung kesini , Oh iya dia menitipkan pesan untuk anda Tuan Seo." Seokmin berkata sambil meremas jarinya. Dia gugup, pesan itu bahasa Inggris dan dia tidak seperti seunggwan fasih, mana dia sibuk memperhatikan muka Jaehyun saja tadi.

"Oh ya? Apa pesannya?" Johnny merasa tenang Jaehyun tidak langsung pergi saja.

"Emmh... haduh." Seokmin panik, Seunggwan sedang mengurus telepon dari atasan.

"Apa pesannya ?" Johnny tidak sabar.

"Ohh.. _Neo Bwasseo, game over tonight_ apa _allright._ " Seokmin asal sebut sependengaran dia saja.

"Ma...maksudnya ?" Johnny tidak habis pikir Jaehyun menitipkan pesan seperti ini ke resepsionis. _Game Over_ itu artinya sudah selesai begitu? Dia merasa seperti sampah. Diputuskan lewat pesan resepsionis. Pikirannya menjadi bercabang dua, apa dia harus datang ke _Bel Viso_ dan menghentikan semuanya. Tapi ada pikiran lain yang mengatakan sudah tak ada gunanya. Sebaiknya dia berhenti menjadi pengecut dan melanjutkan saja yang tadi dia ingin lakukan. Kepalanya seperti ingin pecah. Pokoknya dia butuh udara terbuka untuk bernapas dulu.

"Mungkin maksudnya.. Saya juga kurang mengerti Tuan Suh. Mungkin Tuan Jung bilang sebuah permainan sudah berakhir. Lho, anda tidak apa-apa ?"

Johnny menggenggam kuat kunci mobil itu. _'Brengsek, baginya ini semua hanya permainan. Begitukah ?'_ batinnya sedih.

"Seokmin, tolong panggilkan _security_ Seungcheol sekarang." Johnny menatap mata Seokmin dalam-dalam.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Sekarang Johnny dan Seungcheol sedang naik _lift_ bersama dengan suasana yang awkward antar keduanya. Karena dari tadi Johnny hanya melihat ke depan tapi dengan tatapan kosong dan sungguh Seungcheol khawatir. Biasanya Johnny tidak begitu.

"John, kenapa kau meminta akses ke _top building_?" Seungcheol sudah mengenal Johnny jadi dia memanggil dengan lebih akrab.

"Hanya ingin melihat langit saja. Kalau aku sedang tertekan dulu, biasanya aku dan seorang Hyung suka mencari angin segar di tempat tertinggi begitu." Johnny tidak berbohong itu semua benar. Itu dulu sebelum semua _therapy_ yang dia jalani.

"Tapi kau kan bisa melakukannya di balkon ? Ini di atas lantai 30. Pasti berangin." Seungcheol memperhatikan Johnny lekat-lekat. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan orang dengan kondisi yang terlihat seperti ini sendiri di lantai teratas.

"Tidak ,kalau balkon rasanya kurang puas." Johnny memainkan kunci mobil Jaehyun.

"Balkon mu itu salah satu _best view_ John.." Seungcheol tidak melepas perhatiannya dari Johnny.

"Tidak, _best view_ ku sudah kembali. Sudah pergi , tidak ada yang menarik dari apartemen itu lagi." Johnny berkata sambil meraba tombol nomor-nomor lift.

Seungcheol tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Johnny tadi. Tapi dia hanya memilih diam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai tertinggi. Harus melewati akses pintu khusus dan menaiki tangga untuk dapat ke puncak gedung yang terbuka. Puncak gedung yang bukanlah berlantaikan beton yang membosankan tetapi taman buatan _sky_ garden dengan hamparan rumput hijau dihiasi taman bunga lemon bells berwarna kuning , dan bunga kamelia berwarna pink. Ada kolam kecil. Terdapat lampu lampu yang berguna untuk malam. Tempat ini ekslusif tapi bisa dipesan untuk _candle light dinner._ Ya, disini dulu saat Johnny pertama kali menyatakan cintanya. Lalu Jaehyun menghilang untuk beberapa waktu. _'Tempat yang bagus untuk menjadi memori pertama dan terakhir dalam hidup'_ batin Johnny.

"Oke, sekarang , kau bisa kembali Seungcheol." Ucap yang sedang Johnny berdiri di sudut taman.

"Emmh , sebaiknya aku menemani kau saja disini, Johnny, kalau kau ada masalah bisa bercerita denganku." Seungcheol ragu meninggalkan Johnny yang dari wajahnya terlihat stress.

"Aku ingin sendiri saja untuk sebentar." Johnny melipat tangannya dan bersender menaruh dagunya pada dinding yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu. Ia melihat keluar, rambut coklat gelapnya berterbangan diterpa angin.

Seungcheol mau mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Dia terlihat kaget dan mengiyakan kata-kata penelpon.

" _Cheonsa_ kumaksudku Junghan tadi menelpon katanya ada sedikit keributan di _lobby_ jadi aku sebaiknya kesana. Kau tidak apa kan sendiri disini ?" Seungcheol terlihat terburu-buru.

"Iya, tidak apa Cheol-ah.. Tadi apa, kau memanggil Junghan dengan _Cheonsa_?" Johnny terlihat sedikit terkejut,

"Ahh.. Ya , begitulah aku kelepasan. Hmmh aneh ya ?" Seungcheol menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Panggilan kesayangan untuk kekasihnya memang agak _lame_ kata teman-teman dekatnya.

"Tidak.. tidak sama sekali. Sangat indah, cocok dengan dia." Johnny tersenyum. Dia tau Junghan yang juga bekerja di apartemen ini. _Cheonsa_ atau _Angel_ sama saja. Tapi bagi Johnny _the most stunning Angel_ untuk dia hanya Jay tersayangnya.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu." Seungcheol pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan singkat. Johnny membalas lambaiannya.

Langit terlihat biru cerah dengan awan yang bergerak-gerak seperti tanaman kapas yang ditiup angin. Terlihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang sama tak kalah tinggi dengan apartemen ini. Kumpulan manusia yang terlihat sangat kecil , sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kalau berada di tempat seperti ini dia seakan diingatkan pada masa lalu nya dulu di Chicago. Sering diam-diam pergi bersama anak dari adik termuda Mamanya yang seorang korea asli yang melakukan persiapan untuk master di Amerika. Laki-laki itu disuruh mengajari Johnny bahasa Korea karena _halmeoni_ selalu memandangnya jijik karena dia tidak sopan dan berbahasa Inggris saat kumpul keluarga ketika _Seollal_. Mereka makan makanan _junk food_ yang dilarang Mamanya dan berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Sosok laki-laki dewasa impian yang tidak pernah dia miliki sebelumnya karena Ayahnya tidak pernah muncul dalam hidupnya. Laki-laki yang membuatnya nyaman. Mendukung dan menghargai hobi fotografinya yang menurut Mamanya tidak berguna. Orang pertama yang mencuri hatinya. Mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Berjanji bahwa mereka akan bersama kalau Johnny sudah dewasa. Tapi semuanya bohong. Bukan menunggu Johnny, dia malah pergi duluan. Pergi dengan melompat dari tempat dimana biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. _Kenapa Hyung malah pergi ? Kenapa, apa salah Youngho ? I did all my homework, keep everything in secret and didn't tell anybody._ Sampai saat Johnny dewasa dia bisa mengerti untuk menduga mengapa _Hyung_ nya sampai bertindak ekstrim. Saat itu Johnny hanya 13 tahun dan Hansol adalah 25 tahun. Tabu ? Sakit jiwa? Entahlah yang jelas menurut Johnny seharusnya cinta tidak memandang umur selama tujuannya adalah bahagia dan bukan sebatas nafsu, tapi nyatanya norma sosial tentu menentang. Mungkin karena itu Hansol memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya termasuk hidupnya. Meninggalkan Johnny sendiri dalam sedih dan bingung. Tahukah orang bahwa yang terburuk dari bunuh diri adalah nasib orang yang ditinggalkan ? Yang mati langsung selesai, tapi yang hidup menanggung luka di hati dan jiwanya. Johnny menjadi ragu bahwa dia cukup layak untuk dicintai seseorang. Hal itu berlaku padanya sampai dia nyaris kepala tiga. _That's why He always worship whoever He love._ _Kiss them better, fuck them harder, praise them, please them , make them happy._

Johnny tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah naik ke tembok pembatas di lantai tertinggi itu. Dia sangat tinggi dan atletis gampang saja menaiki tembok yang hanya sedadanya itu. Kaki Johnny yang besar itu terlalu maju , tidak terlihat karena dia memakai sepatu, tapi jemari kakinya sudah sudah menapak udara.

" _Holyshit_ " gumam Johnny. Ini sangat tinggi dan menakutkan. Lehernya menegang, dia takut. Seharusnya takut itu mundur dan kembali, tapi kenapa otaknya malah menyuruh untuk melompat saja. Dia ingin merasakan juga bagaimana rasanya terbang bebas. Sungguh ketinggian itu amat mengerikan

' _I should back out this scary as shit'_

' _Now or never'_

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Jaehyun sekarang berlari secepat prajurit garda depan yang benteng pertahanan belakang diserang secara mendadak. Bedanya sekarang dia berlari ke lift untuk menuju kamar apartemennya tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang keheranan melihat perilaku yang tidak ber _manner_ seperti itu. Kondisinya sudah sangat berantakan dengan rambut blonde yang acak-acakan dan basah oleh keringat, setelan _TomFord O'Connor Suit_ berwarna biru tua nya sudah lecek di berbagai sudut dan dia sekarang sudah memegang jas nya dan tinggal memakai kemeja _Stefano Ricci_ warna abu muda yang sudah lepas dua kancing dan digulung kasar lengannya. Dimana dasi sutra _Tom Ford_ dengan motif zigzag nya? Entahlah mungkin di tas karena dia sekarang tidak peduli. Tadi Jaehyun sudah berteriak teriak tidak elit di jalanan , di daerah tempat apartemennya ada karena _security_ tidak mengijinkan motor antar _Jajangmyeon_ lewat sana. "JUNG JAEHYUN AKU JUNG JAEHYUN KAU TIDAK TAU HAH BUKA PORTALNYA." Jaehyun berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Bah, sangat memalukan , jangan-jangan dia akan masuk artikel _naver_ tapi dia tidak peduli lagi.

"Hhah...hhah...Hyung ?" Panggil Jaehyun terengah engah sambil masuk dalam apartemennya. Sunyi tidak ada jawaban. Dia masuk dan melempar tas dan sofa nya ke sofa dan melanjutkan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Johnny ? JOHNNY ?" dia mencari ke ruang TV , dapur, ke kamar gelap tempat biasanya Johnny mencuci film nya tidak ada juga. Ke kamar mandi tidak ada, dan karena semakin tidak tenang hatinya sudah mulai berteriak memanggil. Akhirnya di cari ke kamar mereka dan dia sungguh terkejut dengan kondisi ruangan yang berantakan. Seperti seekor binatang hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemari baju mereka.

"Oh tidak..apa ini ?" Jaehyun menatap kotak hitam yang sebenarnya adalah untuk perlengkapan lensa kamera dan sebagainya tapi malah berisi berbagai botol dan kemasan obat-obatan. _Benzodiazepines_ dalam jenis, merek dan dosis yang berbeda-beda. Dengan kertas-kertas resep yang tidak terlalu Jaehyun mengerti. Dia berjalan mundur dari lemari dan kaki polosnya yang tidak memakai sendal dalam, tidak sengaja menginjak tablet putih kecil. Tidak hanya satu, dua banyak sekali bertaburan di lantai. Taeyong dulu pernah menggunakan obat yang mirip meski hanya sebentar saat karirnya jatuh bebas. Tapi tentu tidak sebanyak ini dan melihat ini bertaburan semua apakah Johnny menumpahkannya dengan sengaja? Tidak mungkin karena dia menyembunyikan semua ini dari Jaehyun sebelumnya. Dilihatnya botol plastik dan ternyata ada sebagian juga didalamnya.

"Apakah dia bermaksud untuk meminum semua ini ?" kata Jaehyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian mengutuk dirinya yang telah menjadi orang yang membuat Johnny nya ingin mengakhiri hidup dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini.

Jaehyun kemudian melesat keluar dari kamar dan keluar dari apartemennya. Dia harus mencari kemana Johnny pergi. Apa dia ke kantor ? Apa dia ke apartemen lain ? Tapi sebelumnya dia harus bertanya pada resepsionis yang mungkin melihatnya. Dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan 2 orang lain di dalam _lift._ Dia mengatupkan tangannya untuk berdoa mengikuti kebiasaan Johnny yang menurutnya tidak berguna sebelumnya. _Tuhan tolong lindungi Johnny, aku mencintainya Tuhan._

"Se..selamat pagi Tuan Jung" Seunggwan kaget melihat penampilan Jaehyun yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Terlihat memegang perutnya kehabisan napas.

"Hhh. Kau liat Johnny kesini tadi ? Apa ada siapapun yang melihatnya keluar dari kamar atau apartemen ini ?" Jaehyun berkata dengan _banmal_ (bahasa korea non formal) dan sungguh dia sudah tidak pikir lagi untuk tata krama.

"Tidak Tuan, tidak ada, mungkin dia masih di kamar ?" Seunggwan menjawab tidak yakin.

"Tidak ada di kamar! Kau pikir aku buta hah ? Cepat aku mau lihat rekaman CCTV lantai 29 sekarang " Jaehyun sudah meninggikan nada bicaranya pada Seunggwan. _Security_ yang berada disekitar mereka sudah mulai mendekati karena kaget dengan tindakan kasarnya. Mereka sudah mulai siaga.

"Mana seokmin tadi dia juga menjaga disini kan. SEOKMIN keluarlah " Jaehyun berkata kasar sambil menatap ke pintu khusus ruang resepsionis untung saja hari ini hari kerja dan siang hari jadi sangat sedikit orang yang keluar masuk pintu utama dan melihat keributan ini.

Seokmin yang habis saja izin untuk ke kamar mandi tiba-tiba keluar karena kaget ada yang meneriakin namanya begitu.

"Tuan Jung ada apa ? Oh tadi Tuang Seo mencari anda." Seokmin yang masih terpana melihat pemandangan langka Jaehyun dikelilingi _secuirty_ dengan kondisi berantakan masih bisa mengingat kejadian yang belum lama terjadi.

"JOHNNY ? Kau liat dia? Terimakasih, ya ampun, kau sudah menyampaikan pesanku kan? Kalian ini kenapa mendekat padaku, aku tidak akan mengamuk!" Jaehyun menatap 2 _security_ tajam. Jaehyun merapikan kemejanya dan mendekati Seokmin

"Iya sudah tuan. Setelah itu entah mengapa dia langsung terlihat pucat kemudian meminta _security_ Seungcheol untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat lalu mereka naik lagi ke atas." Seokmin menjelakan dengan rinci.

"Kenapa pucat ? Kau sudah bilang aku akan datang kesini malam ini kan?" Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"emm itu Saya.. seperti nya saya salah memberikan pesan." Seokmin memegang kerah kemejanya karena gerah, dia kaget apa yang dia katakan sangat berbeda.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya Seokmin-ssi?" Mata Jaehyun membelalak lebar , dia harap Seokmin tidak memberitahu Johnny yang tidak stabil sesuatu yang aneh.

Seokmin tidak menjawab karena dia terlalu takut melihat Jung Jaehyun seperti mau murka.

Jaehyun kemudian menarik kerah Seokmin dengan kuat sampai muka mereka sangat dekat.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA AKU TANYA, KAU TULI HAH?" Jaehyun berteriak suaranya membahana _security_ sampai menariknya dan berusaha melepasnya dari Seokmin.

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol datang dengan sedikit berlari dan kaget dengan adegan ribut-ribut. Dia melihat Junghan sedang mengintip dari arah Restaurant bawah, sebenarnya banyak pegawai yang dari tadi memperhatikan heboh heboh ini.

"Tuan Jung, ada apa ini ?" Seungcheol menghampiri Jaehyun si biang kerok huru hara yang ditahan _security_ dan masih mencengkram seokmin yang ketakutan.

"Cheol Hyung.. Hyung, mana Johnny ?" Jaehyun melepaskan diri dari _security_ dan memegang bahu Seungcheol. Tak hanya Johnny, Jaehyun juga sudah mengenal Seungcheol, tetapi dia selalu berbicara formal di depan semua orang , sekarang dia bukan Jung Jaehyun anak pemilik _Jung's Corp_ tapi Jaehyun yang panik setengah mati mencari kekasihnya yang menghilang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian ? Johnny sedang di _sky garden_ dia seperti orang linglung." Seungcheol menyerngitkan dahinya. Benar saja ada yang tidak beres.

Jaehyun yang mendengarkan penuturan tadi langsung menjatuhkan tangannya dari bahu Seungcheol. Hidup Jaehyun sudah berapa kali hampir runtuh. Kebanyakan disebabkan oleh kelakuan biadab si manis Lee Taeyong. Sekarang mendengar kata 'Sky Garden' yaitu taman di puncak gedung tertinggi, rasanya hidup Jaehyun hampir runtuh lagi, tapi kali ini karena kelakuannya sendiri. Kaki Jaehyun terasa berubah menjadi Jelly.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Jung Jaehyun tampak gelisah. Sekarang dia bersama tiga _security_ , Seokmin dan Seunggwan sedang berada di dalam lift. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara padanya karena tampak dia seperti gunung berapi yang entah kapan akan meletus.

"Berdoalah dia baik saja tidak usah khawatir" ucap Seungcheol akhirnya memecah diam.

Kalau ini di situasi normal Jaehyun akan tertawa konyol, karena baginya itu adalah omong kosong.

 _Flashback_

 _"Jay,sebelum makan ada baiknya berdoa, berterimakasih pada Tuhan akan berkatnya pada kita." Bukan kata-kata yang Jaehyun kira akan keluar dari Johnny saat mereka makan malam di atas kapal pesiar pribadi di Kepulauan Ko Kai Tailand._

 _"Semua makanan ini Aku beli dari hasil kerja kerasku membanting tulang Honey. Untuk apa berterimakasih pada sesuatu yang fana dan buatan pikiran manusia putus asa? Daripada membuang waktu berdoa, lebih baik mulutmu itu dipakai untuk menciumku sebagai tanda terimakasih." Jaehyun terkekeh geli sambil memutar gelas wine dan mencium aroma minuman itu._

 _Johnny hanya tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Jaehyun yang terkena terpaan angin. Jaehyun membalas senyumnya dan menikmati sentuhan dari kekasihnya itu._

 _Semenjak itu Johnny tidak pernah membahas tentang hal seperti itu lagi. Meski Jaehyun suka memperhatikan Johnny suka berdiam menunduk untuk sebentar sambil menggenggam tangan Jaehyun setiap sebelum mereka mulai makan bersama._

 _End flashback_

Jaehyun kemudian teringat betapa tadi pagi Johnny tidak melakukan kebiasaan berdoanya itu. Sekarang Jaehyunlah yang mencoba berdoa. Pada Yesus, Yahweh, Bapa di Surga, Shangdi, Cheonju, Khrisna, Buddha. ' _Siapapun Kau, tolong jangan sampai kekhawatiranku menjadi kenyataan_.' Doa Jaehyun dalam hati.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Sepertinya Tuhan itu memang ada. Dia ada karena buktinya Dia membalas mencampakkan Jaehyun yang tidak pernah mengingat-Nya karena sekarang pemandangan yang dilihat Jaehyun adalah sesuatu yang persis ditakutkan Jaehyun, bahkan lebih buruk

"Jo..johnny?" Panggil Jaehyun pelan tapi cukup terdengar dalam keheningan di sky garden ini. Jung Jaehyun tidak pernah gagap dalam bicara. Tapi siapa yang tidak tergagap melihat pacarnya sedang berdiri di tembok pembatas di lantai 30.

Semua yang sudah ada di depan pintu sekarang terdiam mematung dan mereka teramat kaget karena _for fucksakes Someone tried to suicide and jump from this building_. Ini baru pertama kalinya.

"TUAN SEO YA TU.." Seunggwan berteriak dan mengangetkan Johnny dan badan Johnny terlihat tersentak kaget dan sungguh Jaehyun juga ikut terkejut melihat Johnny tiba-tiba menggerakkan badannya mendadak begitu , bagaimana kalau dia jatuh !

Jaehyun memberi tanda pada semua yang ada di situ untuk diam karena dia tau menangani orang seperti ini , mengagetkan dan terlalu menekan justru akan membuat kemungkinan terburuk terjadi.

"Lho , Jay ? Ada apa ?" Johnny menatap kebelakangnya dimana tempat semua orang sudah menatapnya. Nada bicaranya sangat biasa seakan dia hanya sedang di ruang kerjanya merapikan hasil fotonya dan Jaehyun tiba-tiba datang. Hanya saja kalau melihat matanya lebih dalam dan cermat terlihat banyak emosi yang bercampur aduk disitu.

"Ada barang yang ketinggalan, jadi aku kembali tapi Hyung tidak ada di kamar." Jaehyun menjawab dan mencoba bersikap tenang tapi Seungcheol saja bisa melihat tangan Jaehyun bergetar hebat, dia sangatlah ketakutan.

"Oh.. ah ya aku lupa." Johnny melihat ke tangan kanannya dan ternyata dari tadi dia masih mengenggam kunci mobil itu dengan erat. Johnny kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Jaehyun dan semua orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Semua orang menahan napas ketika Johnny berputar dan satu kaki Johnny melayang di udara tanpa menapak tembok itu.

"Okay, kalau begitu berikan padaku ya Hyung." Jaehyun membujuk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bergetar itu.

"Baiklah akan kulempar, kau tangkap ya." Johnny bukannya turun tapi sudah mau melempar kunci itu ke arah Jaehyun.

"JANGAN." Teriak Jaehyun terlalu keras dan membuat Johnny dan semuanya kaget. Johnny secara refleks agak mundur sedikit.

"Kenapa Jay ? _you only want the key right?_ " Johnny memegang leher dengan tangan kirinya.

"Itu... itu mahal Hyung, nanti rusak kalau di jatuh. _Honey come down,_ berikan padaku." Jaehyun berkata frustasi karena hanya alasan saja dia minta kunci itu agar Johnny mau turun, tetapi kekasihnya yang sudah stress ini malah tidak mau turun. Dia mencoba melangkah maju.

"Jangan mendekat Jay." Johnny memundurkan kaki kanannya

"Kenapa jangan ?" Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku masih ingin _sight-seeing_ dari sini, melihat-lihat. Aku hanya butuh angin segar saja karena banyak pikiran." Johnny berkata sejujurnya. Niat awalnya memang seperti itu.

"Kalau Hyung banyak pikiran, harusnya Hyung turun sekarang kita pecahkan masalahnya dan cari jalan keluar berdua." Suara Jaehyun sudah bergetar.

"Bagaimana kalau akulah sumber masalahnya ? Aku pecundang." Johnny menatap mata Jaehyun.

" _You are not a coward._ Kalau Aku yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau adalah itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf Johnny sungguh." Jaehyun berkata dengan tulus.

Untuk beberapa saat Johnny tidak mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya dia menarik napas.

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa datang ke kafe _Bel Viso_ malam nanti. Aku akan memberikan selamat saja sekarang , kau pantas bahagia Jaehyun dengan Ta..." Johnny berkata cepat dan tidak jelas.

"AKU ITU MENCINTAIMU Johnny Seo. Bukan dia, bukan. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah mengucapkannya selama ini. Aku bukanlah malaikat seperti yang kau selalu katakan. Nyatanya seorang bajingan. Aku mencintaimu sudah lama, bisa jadi saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Jatuh cinta untuk ketiga kalinya dan tidak menyadari itu. Maafkan aku yang memperlakukanmu seperti sampah meski kaulah yang selalu berada disampingku saat Aku benar-benar hancur waktu itu. Turunlah sayang, aku mohon dengan sangat. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut." Jaehyun sudah mengiba seperti fakir yang menyedihkan sekarang, dia tidak peduli mau dilihat oleh _security_ dan _resepsionis_ dibelakangnya.

Johnny melompat , dia melompat turun kembali kakinya menginjak rerumputan _sky garden_ bukan terbang seperti suruhan pikiran jahatnya. Dia berlari ke arah Jaehyun.

"Jay, _what are you doin,_ kenapa kamu berlutut begini, malu dilihat oleh orang ayo berdiri." Johnny memang bahagia saat Jaehyun menyatakan perasaanya, tapi dia kaget dengan ulah Jaehyun karena, haduh apa kata orang nanti melihat Tuan Jung melakukan hal tidak pantas begitu. Johnny bukanlah siapa-siapa, dia takut orang menilai Jaehyun rendah karena kelakukannya.

"Demi Tuhan Aku mencintaimu Johnny Seo." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menyambut tangan Johnny yang menariknya. Dia berdiri dengan bantuan Johnny

"Kau kan tidak percaya Tuhan." Johnny mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Memang tidak, tapi aku percaya sekarang, percaya dia itu brengsek karena aku berdoa tapi dia malah balas dendam doaku tidak dikabulkan" Jaehyun memegang bahu Johnny.

"Jay..." Johnny tersenyum. Itu baru Jaehyun nya. "Hey, kau menangis ?" Johnny kaget melihat air mengalir di mata kiri Jaehyun.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun memeluk Johnny dan mengeratkan pelukannya sangat kuat. "Bukan, itu keringat." Ucapnya cepat.

Johnny membalas pelukan itu. Diusapnya rambut Jaehyun dan diciumnya kepalanya. _'Sorry'_ bisiknya. Debaran Jantung Jaehyun sangat cepat. Johnny sudah membuat kekasihnya khawatir dia merasa bersalah.

Sepasang kekasih itu tidak merasa dari tadi disaksikan oleh lima orang lain. Ada yang melongo, ada yang meremas kemejanya, ada yang mengusap dada , menggelengkan kepala dan ada yang mendekat pada mereka.

"Tu... tuan Seo Tuan Jung saya minta maaf, benar benar minta maaf." Seokmin membungkuk 90 derajat pada dua orang yang masih berpelukan.

Jaehyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan badannya. Sungguh dia penasaran pesan apa yang dia sampaikan sampai semua ini terjadi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau katakan pada kekasihku sampai dia begini Seokmin-ssi?" Jaehyun berkata sambil memeluk Johnny dengan satu tangannya. Orang yang dipeluk kaget saja Jaehyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Sudah lah Jaehyun, tidak perlu dibahas." Johnny menatap ke samping ke arah Jaehyun.

 _"I told him that I won't come to Bel Viso and I will come here tonight. So you won't back to your apartement and we can talk about this morning."_ Jaehyun berkata kesal pada Johnny.

Mata Johnny membulat besar. Pupil coklat mudanya membesar. Kemudian dia tertawa keras sangat keras sampai dia agak membungkuk.

 _"What the.."_ Jaehyun menyerngitkan dahinya.

" _He told me Neo Bwasseo, game over tonight._ Aku yang memang sedang setengah waras waktu itu hampir pingsan, aku pikir kau memutuskanku lewat pesan resepsionis." Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaehyun menganga lebar. Dia memegang leher belakangnya. Brengsek mana mungkin dia melakukan hal sekejam itu.

"Karena itu kau frustasi dan kesini mau melompat begitu ?" Jaehyun memegang keningnya

"Aku tidak mau melompat Jaehyun. Hanya melihat-lihat saja, memang terpukul sih , _but I don't want to jump!_ " Johnny berusaha meyakinkan Jaehyun

Jaehyun diam saja. Mana ada yang akan percaya dengan penuturan Johnny tadi setelah melihat dia naik ke tembok dan membungkukkan badan ke depan di lantai 30? Tapi dia tidak ingin menekan mengenai hal itu.

"Ini sangat keterlaluan Seokmin"

"Sayang, sudahlah"

"Kapan kau ada hari libur ?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Seokmin yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Kamis Tuan. Minggu juga." Seokmin kaget kenapa malah ditanya hari libur. Ya Tuhan semoga Jaehyun tidak menyuruh Bos nya untuk memecatnya dia berdoa.

"Baiklah Kamis dan Minggu , akan ada tutor pribadi yang akan mengajarkanmu Bahasa Inggris. _Conversation_ bukan _writing_ kau harus menerima ini, semuanya aku urus. Jangan sampai hal ini terjadi pada orang lain." Jaehyun berkata dingin.

"Baik Tuan Jung" Seokmin pasrah saja. Daripada dipecat.

Seungcheol berjalan mendekati mereka. Kemudian memegang bahu Seokmin simpatik.

"Harusnya aku menemani Johnny tadi, aku minta maaf juga." Seungcheol menatap Jaehyun.

"Tidak , ini bukan salahmu, tadi pagi aku yang emosi." Jaehyun tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir Seungcheol. Tolong bilang yang lain jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun." Johnny mengeratkan pelukan satu tangannya pada Jaehyun. Dia tidak mau akan tersebar gosip tidak enak soal Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kemudian menarik napas dan berkata dengan keras dan penuh wibawa. "Aku tidak malu dengan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Mau kalian menyebarkan hal ini aku tidak peduli. Tapi soal Johnny yang melihat lihat di _sky garden_ sampai berdiri di atas tembok tadi, itu tidak terjadi. Jika sampai ada yang menyebar atau membuat desas desus. Aku akan membuat hidup kalian tidak tenang. Percayalah itu gampang untukku." Jaehyun menatap mata semua orang disitu. Terutama 2 _security_ yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Dia takut kalau sampai orang semakin menyudutkan Johnny terlebih karena kondisi mentalnya yang bisa tidak stabil.

"Jaehyun, kau menakuti mereka." Johnny menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam menatap ke semua orang lain.

"Yasudah, ini kunci mobilmu, kau harus bekerja kan." Johnny memberikan kunci mobil Rolls-Royce.

Jaehyun mengambil kunci mobil itu dan tersenyum dan mengeratkan rangkulannya.

' _Itu hanya akal-akalanku saja. Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu setelah semua ini. Kunci ini, mobil itu bahkan pekerjaan ku hari ini tidak akan ada harganya jika dibandingkan dengan melihatmu turun dari tempat mengerikan itu tadi'_ Kata Jaehyun dalam hati.

 _-\_

Johnny heran, kenapa sekarang Jaehyun kembali ke apartemen ini. Johnny tadinya ingin bekerja tapi dilarang. Sampai Jaehyun menelpon asisten pribadinya Taeil untuk mengatakan dia tidak bekerja dan Johnny juga, jadi tolong diberitahu pada Doyoung fotografer _Jung_ 's yang juga bos nya Johnny bahwa untuk jadwal hari ini dia tidak bisa datang dan Jaehyunlah jaminannya.

Banyak hal bermunculan dipikiran Johnny. Apakah Jaehyun akan memarahinya karena sudah membuat malu tadi ? Atau bagaimana Johnny berlebihan dalam mereaksi kemarahan atau pesan Jaehyun yang salah tadi. Sudah tidak semenarik mantan kekasihnya, berlebihan, membuat ulah di depan semua orang. Sekarang dia tau Jaehyun mencintainya tetapi bisa saja dia _ilfeel_ lalu ya ampun apa Jaehyun melihat obat-obatnya, Apa Jaehyun...

"Hyung? Jangan mengerutkan dahi seperti itu, sayang wajah tampanmu nanti ada kerutan." Jaehyun bingung Johnny hanya berdiri mematung di lorong Apartemen mereka.

"Ah.. apanya tampan, kau lah yang paling tampan Jay." Johnny tertawa malu sambil memegang pipi Jaehyun.

"Memang aku kan yang paling tampan satu Korea. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut makan saja ?" Jaehyun memegang wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Johnny kemudian mengiring lelaki itu ke meja makan.

"Makanannya sudah dingin. Bagaimana kalau aku buat yang baru atau kita pesan makanan saja ?" Johnny tentu tidak mau Jaehyun makan makanan dingin yang tidak enak.

"Tidak usah. Ini saja." Mereka berdua duduk dan Jaehyun memasang serbet di kemejanya. Biasanya Jaehyun akan langsung melahap tapi dia hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa tidak makan Jay, emm kita _delivery_ restaurant saja ya ? " Johnny takut Jaehyun jijik dan memaksakan diri. Dia itu dari keluarga _chaebol_.

"Tidak. Biasanya sebelum makan kau selalu melakukan doa doa mu itu ayo coba kali ini tidak usah dalam hati." Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan doa-doa itu. Tapi sungguh dia hanya ingin melihat ketenangan di wajah Johnny seperti setiap saat dia melakukannya. Setelah kejadian tadi, dia hanya ingin hati Johnny lebih tenang, sehingga dia bisa menceritakan banyak hal yang perlu Johnny ketahui setelah makan ini.

Johnny tersenyum lebar, dia mengambil dan menggenggam tangan kiri Jaehyun dengan erat.

" _Oh Tuhan yang murah hati, kami mengucapkan terimakasih untuk limpahan kebaikanmu pada kami. Terimakasih atas berkat yang kau berikan pada makanan yang kami makan, khususnya pada hidangan hari ini. Terimakasih untuk rumah, keluarga dan teman dan terutama orang yang sangat kucintai yang ada disini. Terimakasih atau kesehatan , pekerjaan dan waktu luang kami. Tolong bantulah mereka yang lapar, sendiri, sakit dan menderita. Bukalah hati kami untuk cinta-Mu. Kami meminta berkat melalui Kristus anak-Mu . Amen."_

"Ya Amen amen." Ucap Jaehyun seiring Johnny mengakhiri doanya. Seperti seakan melihat _Unicorn_ terbang di depannya Johnny menatap Jaehyun. Hendak dilepasnya tangan itu tapi Jaehyun mengeratkan genggamannya. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tapi diam yang damai dan tentram. Terkadang tatapan mereka beradu dan Johnny merasakan jemari panjang Jaehyun yang mengelus lembut jemarinya. Dia merasa emosinya sudah stabil, ketenangan yang tidak sebanding dengan yang diberikan oleh semua obat yang dia miliki dengan dosis setinggi apapun.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai dan Johnny ingin membereskan piring kotor tetapi ditahan oleh Jaehyun.

"Aku saja. Kau sebaiknya mandi saja Hyung." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menahan tangan Johnny.

"Oh God, aku pasti benar-benar bau." Johnny mencoba mencium bahunya. Dia baru sadar dari tadi pagi belum mandi.

"Tidak sayang, _I probably smell worse than you_." Jaehyun tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana bau tubuhnya setelah berlari dibawah matahari, naik motor, berlari-lari di lorong apartemen. Jaehyun sangat membenci bau. Dia itu sangat menjunjung tinggi semerbak aroma wangi parfurm yang menempel di tubuhnya, aroma kamarnya, mobil dan tempat tinggalnya. Koleksi parfurm Jaehyun sudah punya ruangan sendiri di rumahnya. Tapi dari semua parfumnya sebenarnya dia paling menyukai bau tubuh Johnny. Bagaimanapun kondisi atau setelah aktivitas apapun yang dia lakukan. Tapi ini rahasia, Jaehyun malu untuk mengakuinya.

" _This might sounds weird but I find your sweat smell more relaxing than Kun's therapy room._ " Ucap Johnny sambil melap kening Jaehyun dengan tangannya.

"Kun siapa ? Siapa itu Kun ?" Jaehyun baru mendengar nama itu.

" _My hypnoterapist_ wah Jung Jaehyun cemburu ya ?" Johnny menaikturunkan alisnya. Kemudian berdiri.

Jaehyun diam saja. Dia hanya terkejut baru mengetahui Johnny pernah hipnoterapi begitu, yang dia tahu orang yang melakukan itu biasanya punya pengalaman trauma mental.

"Baiklah, yasudah, sekarang kau mandi sana." Jaehyun berdiri dan mendorong punggung Johnny untuk berjalan menuju tangga untuk ke kamar mandi atas..

"Ok, ok _Sir yes sir_."Johnny berjalan pergi.

Setelah melihat Johnny pergi, Jaehyun pun melaksanakan misinya. _'Aku paling benci orang yang tidak tau privasi, tapi aku harus melakukannya maafkan aku Hyung.'_ Batin Jaehyun.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 _Shower_ dengan air panas bertekanan tinggi memang sangat melegakan. Bisa semua otot tegang kembali melembut, pikiran yang kalut kembali menjadi lebih tenang, lebih waras. Sambil jari menari-nari dikepala bersama dengan busa shampo, pikiranmu juga bisa melayang-layang pada kejadian yang terjadi di hari itu, hari kemarin atau bahkan kejadian memalukan sampai memilukan. Dilanjutkan dengan menggosok seluruh tubuh dari leher , bahu, dada, punggung, pantat, kemaluan, paha , betis hingga pergelangan kaki dengan sabun untuk menghilangkan segala kotoran, seolah membersihkan ingatanmu dari memori yang ingin kamu lupakan. Kemudian membasuh kembali seluruh tubuhmu dengan guyuran air hangat seakan siap untuk menjadi suci kembali. Oh ya jangan lupakan bersihkan wajahmu dengan pembersih muka dengan telaten karena kamu butuh kesegaran dan juga itu adalah mau tidak mau harus kau akui adalah modalmu untuk memikat manusia lainnya, dari Boss mu hingga _office boy_ mu di kantor yang akan membuatkan kopimu secara yang paling penting dari wajah bersih adalah untuk membuat kekasihmu tetap bertahan denganmu apalagi kalau dia itu ribuan kali lebih menawan darimu. Begitulah mandi adalah ritual bagi Johnny. Sekarang dia sudah selesai bahkan menyikat giginya. Ketika dia mau keluar dia berhenti. Dia ingat kata-kata Jaehyun tadi pagi. Jadi segera dia obrak abrik lemari perlengkapan kamar mandi yang ada disana.

"Ini semua milik Jaehyun. Akan menjijikkan kalau aku menggunakannya juga." Dia kemudian dengan pasrah melihat ke arah shower kecil di sebelah toilet duduknya. Itu bukan shower kecil biasa tapi adalah metal shower dengan katupnya tertutup dan ada cabang dengan pipa kecil seukuran pipet yang panjangnya mungkin 5cm.

FLASHBACK

" _Kau memasang apa Jay ?" Johnny heran melihat Jaehyun sedang mengganti shower toilet mereka dengan sesuatu yang baru._

" _This is shower douche, si Taeil sinting itu memberi ini padaku ketika aku bilang untuk mengkosongkan scheduleku untuk hari anniversary kita yang pertama. Aku baru tau ada yang seperti ini. Aku tidak mau bayangkan hal aneh apa yang dia dan Doyoung punya di rumah mereka itu." Jaehyun bergidik sambil memasang dengan beberapa perkakas bangunan. Tentu saja dia melakukannya sendiri. Bayangkan memanggil petugas plumber/WC dan bilang 'Hoy bisa pasang alat ini ? Aku Jung Jaehyun yang suka di majalah bisnis itu sebenarnya adalah bottom dan bisa jadi pakai alat ini untuk bersihkan pantatku dari taik.'_

" _Lalu, kau akan pakai ini ?" Johnny menatap ngeri metal ramping panjang yang seperti alat semprot jika kamu ke dokter gigi lalu digunakan untuk membersihkan karang._

" _Siapa yang mau memasukkan metal kedalam lubang pantatnya Johnny Seo ?" Jaehyun berkata keras tapi telinganya memerah. Dia malu mengakui kalau dia penasaran juga saat melihat benda yang diberikan hyung sekaligus asisten pribadi aliennya itu. Hanya dia belum berani._

 _End FLASHBACK_

Johnny mengangkat satu kakinya ke dudukan toilet atas melebarkan pipi pantatnya kemudian memasukkan pipa kecil itu kelubang pantatnya. Saat dinyalakan shower kecil jejadiannya itu dan air bertekanan tinggi membersihkan _holyhole_ nya dia sembari mengkhayal.

' _Kalau Chittaphon yang hampir 20cm lebih pendek dariku bisa membuat Doyoung menatapku jijik setiap aku berjalan seperti bebek selama dua hari, bagaimana dengan Jaehyun yang...'_ Johnny membayangkan ukuran penis Jaehyun yang hampir sama jika dibandingkan dengan punya Alberto mantannya yang berdarah Italia.

"Tu..." Johnny mau berdoa pada Tuhan untuk keselamatannya tidak jadi. Karena menyebut nama Tuhan saat kau sedang _full gay mode_ dan membersihkan pantat dalammu dari kotoran seperti sangat salah.

Oke ternyata bersih karena dia belum pup dua hari. Terasa ngilu tapi demi kekasihnya tentu dia akan melakukan apapun. Belum tentu sih Jaehyun mengungkit _'Fatass'_ itu adalah kode darinya untuk _switch_ posisi setelah 4 bulan mereka aktif secara seksual. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk bersiap. Apalagi Jaehyun disini menyuruhnya untuk tinggal. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk melakukan itu. Setelah Johnny selesai dia membersihkan shower khusus itu dengan tissu.

Johnny mengeringkan seluruh badannya. Dia sekarang sudah memakai kaos _Gucci Ghost T-Shirt (Red Mesh)_ dengan warna merah hitam dan gambar berlian di dadanya _. 'Meski kau di rumah atau apartemen jangan berdandan seperti gembel'_ Itu kata mantannya Ten saa me-reset ulang isi lemarinya. Tapi tetap saja dia memakai celana khaki coklat karamel muda dari _American Eagle_ kesukaanya. Johnny sudah mengeringkan rambutnya asal dan dia berjalan turun, dia mengira akan melihat Jaehyun sedang serius bertelepon dengan bahasa Jepang, Inggris, Jerman atau Korea. Nyatanya pemandangan yang dia liat adalah yang bukan dia harapkan.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

GUYS GUYS GUYS APA YANG TERJADI KENAPA JADI BANYAK YG COMMENT DAN FAV INI GUA PANIK. Asli deh makasih buat semua yg udah kasih komentar gua tuh ampe mau nangis bacanya satu2 , ma gua balas satu-satu tapi nanti aja pas udah beres. BTW gua gagal buat ini jadi TWOSHOOT , kepanjangan, masih ada 10K words yangg udah gua buat tapi gua potong karena itu satu cerita dan gua masih melanjutkannya sampai detik ini. Maaf kalau ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian tapi gua memang mau membuat fanfic in alur MUNDUR jadi next chapt itu bakal cerita tentang Jaehyun, Johnjae dan emm sedikit 3 couple lain yang kalian bisa tebak. Buat yg minta friendly kiss ama kekawatiran Donghyuk, sabar ya guys, nunggu Dream CB biar mood gua bisa nulisnya fokus disini dulu. DAN GUYS JOHNJAE DI RADIO DAN ACARA ULTAHNYA ITU YA AMPUN . #JOHNJAERISE

 **Tolong berikan semangat padakuh. I am not forget this FF guys**.


	3. Revelation

**Alert**

Umur Karakter disini diurutkan dari paling tua

Taeil - Johnny,Doyoung – Jaehyun- Taeyong, Ten, Yuta - Winwin- Mark

Akan banyak Istilah asing dan sulit. Jika ingin melihat pengertiannya dulu, silahkan _scroll_ ke bagian paling akhir. Jika nyaman membaca nya dulu baru mengetahui artinya silahkan lanjut baca.

* * *

Pemandangan itu bukan yang Johnny harapkan..

Dibawah ruangan menjadi gelap karena banyak lampu yang dimatikan. Hanya ada penerangan dari gorden yang sedikit dibuka. Jaehyun duduk dimeja makan. Dia tidak sendiri, tapi dia ditemani dengan John , bukan Johnny Seo tapi dengan Johnnie Walker Sons Odyssey whisky dengan botol berbentuk sekop yang indah didampingi dengan mangkuk besar berwarna metalik yang berisi es batu. Jaehyun meneguk cairan berwarna keemasan dalam gelasnya dan mengacak rambutnya. Dia mabuk di siang hari untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jaehyun?..." Johnny meletakkan handuknya di kursi dan berjalan pelan ke arah kekasihnya yang terlihat berantakan itu.

"Ahhh.. Johnny ku yang sebenarnya ayo sini, kau duduk temani aku." Jaehyun menunjuk kursi didekatnya di sebelah kiri depannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau kenapa sayang ?" Johnny menyentuh bahu Jaehyun. Dia tau Jaehyun nya hanya akan minum siang hari seperti ini kalau dia diharuskan dalam pertemuan penting, atau saat dia benar-benar stress.

"Tutup matamu sebentar." Jaehyun menutup mata Johnny dengan jari tangannya dan dia hanya menurut saja. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya dan ada suara _'klak'_ pelan.

"Apa ini ?" Johnny kaget melihat tangan mereka berdua sekarang terborgol bersama dengan Jaehyun ditangan kiri dan dia di tangan kanan.

"Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur dan panjang lebar. Harus mendengarkanku sampai tuntas. Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau akan melakukan hal berbahaya lagi aku akan menahannya. Kalau kau kena _panic attack._ " Jaehyun menggoyangkan tanan kirinya. Dia belum sepenuhnya mabuk.

Johnny hanya diam menatap borgol yang dilapisi bulu beludru hitam itu. Kemudian menatap wajah mabuk Jaehyun. Matanya tidak fokus.

"Pertama, ini." Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu dari kursi disebelahnya. Botol Lexapro yang sepertinya berisi penuh dan meletakannya dimeja. Diam sebentar dan dia memutar gelasnya yang kosong.

"Katakan Hyung memang hanya ingin melihat-lihat pemandangan dari lantai 30 dan tidak ingin melompat. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada semua ini. Aku menemukannya bertaburan di kamar. Ini bukan permen manis yang bisa kau makan sesuka hati. " Jaehyun menuangkan whisky dari botol kaca itu dan memberinya satu es batu yang berbetuk berlian. Ya bukan kotak biasa, Jaehyun suka sesuatu yang indah dengan nilai _aesthetic_ tinggi.

Johnny kaget, dia lupa menyimpan kembali obat itu. "Kalau aku kena _panic attack_ ini sangat membantu, itu membantuku tetap hidup Jay." Johnny hendak mengambil kembali botol putih itu tapi tangan kanannya tidak bisa bergerak karena ditahan oleh tangan Jaehyun. FYI Johnny lebih kuat dari pria berambut pirang itu. Tapi kekuatan orang mabuk itu diluar kesadaran.

"Tapi kalau sebanyak itu bukannya hidup, kau akan langsung tewas. Lalu kalau aku telat sebentar saja tadi Oh.. Aku memang brengsek sudah membuat pacarku sendiri jadi ingin mengakhiri hidup begini." Jaehyun meminum seluruh isi gelasnya dan menghantukkan kepalanya pelan berkali-kali ke meja makan.

"Hey, hey sudah. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku hanya banyak pikiran dan itu bukan karena pertengkaran kita tadi pagi. Maafkan aku yang penting sekarang kita disini. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi." Johnny menahan kepala Jaehyun dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Harus begitu. Kau tau kan aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan alasan apapun, Semuanya kita hadapi bersama, obat-obat itu bukanlah jalan keluarnya, aku sudah melihat semuanya." Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menyentuh pipi Johnny dengan tangan kanannya.

 _Ya Tuhan._ Batin Johnny. Jaehyun sudah menemukan rahasianya. Semua yang dia tutup rapat karena malu. Dia juga takut Jaehyun akan _ilfeel_ melihatnya. Ekspresi wajah Johnny tidak karuan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menutup semua itu dariku. Aku menyayangimu tentu akan menerima bagaimanapun kondisimu. Aku tidak akan bertanya mengenai alasan mengapa Hyung menggunakan semua itu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk mencoba berhenti dari itu semua. Kalaupun kau benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya, berjanjilah, janji setiap butir sekecil apapun dosisnya kau harus memberitahuku dulu sebelum meminumnya." Jaehyun mennyentuh kedua pipi Johnny dengan kedua tangannya.

Johnny tidak menjawab apapun. Itu berat. Terlalu berat. Tapi melihat bola mata Jaehyun, tatapannya yang penuh determinasi dia menyerah. " _Okay_." Ucapnya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya.

" _Rather than those things, I can be your drugs instead. You can addicted to me._ Itu lebih sehat, dijamin dapat menenangkan pikiranmu dan efek sampingnya kepuasan dunia bukan kematian." Jaehyun berkata sambil menuangkan kembali Johnnie Walker ke gelasnya. Kemudian mengelus bibir gelas dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang itu dan menatap Johnny sambil tersenyum.

Johnny hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaehyun yang mabuk memang berbahaya. Dari omongan serius menjadi menggoda.

"Okay, kalau begitu, sudah ya minumnya kita melakukan hal lain saja." Johnny mau mengambil botol Johnnie Walker itu tapi botol itu sudah dipeluk oleh Jaehyun.

" _Not Yet_. Ada lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan." Muka Jaehyun kembali serius dan dia meletakkan botol itu kembali di sisi yang agak jauh dari Johnny.

Kemudian pemuda berkulit pucat itu meletakkan iphone Johnny di atas meja. Secara ajaib telepon itu tidak rusak atau pecah tapi hanya lecet saja. "Aku sudah melihat seluruh log , pesan singkat mu juga."

Mulut Johnny mengering. "Hey it kan privasi." Kata Johnny pelan.

"Kau bilang orang iseng Hyung. Ini semua _TERROR , HARASSMENT._ Kenapa kau tidak bilang mereka selalu meneleponmu setiap malam dan mengirimkan pesan-pesan ini ? _They verbally abused you_. Sejak sehari setelah aku memutuskan pertunangan dengan orang itu. Setelah aku mengatakan semua tentang kita. Ten yang dulu pacarmu, Bocah ingus Winwin yang aku tidak tau mulutnya sepedas ini, Doyoung bos mu itu ? Aku pikir dia dan Taeyong bermusuhan tapi dia ikut-ikutan. Lalu YUTA juga? Hah _that shit!_ Kemudian banyak nomor asing itu pasti beberapa fans Taeyong. Aku bisa menuntut semua orang ini dan memasukkan mereka ke penjara. Kenapa kau menutupinya dariku? Aku juga sama diteror juga, tapi bukan yang seperti ini. Aku tidak akan terima." Suara Jaehyun naik turun penuh emosi dia tidak membayangkan tekanan yang dihadapi kekasihnya dan dia menutupnya sendiri. Diteguknya whisky itu dengan beringas.

"Tapi mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lagipula kasihan Taeyong katanya frustasi semenjak itu. Jadi pantas saja aku mendapat semua ini sebagai balasan dari perbuatan kita dulu." Johnny mengingat. Mereka sudah _bermain belakang_ bahkan sebelum Jaehyun dan Taeyong bertunangan.

"KAU PIKIR DIA ITU BERSIH HAH?Sayang, jangan tertipu muka inosennya itu. Dia itu siluman rubah! GUMIHO. Aku tidak hanya hancur sekali karena dia. Aku yang menjalani hubungan dengan dia, yang kalian semua lihat itu _sugar coated_ , artifisial , _fabricated shit_ hahahahhah" Jaehyun sudah berteriak-teriak sambil mengangkat gelasnya tertawa, tapi tampak matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jay , tenanglah kau mabuk." Johnny menurunkan gelas itu.

"Aku memang mabuk tapi tidak bodoh. Mereka bilang _you are nothing, turn out you are everything for me now and he is nothing_. John , jangan percaya dengan semua itu oke. Kau itu tidak kalah dengannya, aku punya standard tinggi pada semua hal dan pasti dengan memilih kekasih juga. Kau itu pantas ,mereka tidak tau saja apa yang sudah kita lewati. Jangan mau otakmu diracuni dengan omongan mereka." Jaehyun berkata pelan-pelan dan menatap mata Johnny dalam-dalam. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaehyun setelah melihat komentar instagram Johnny yang sekarang sudah seperti perang orang bar bar. Kalau teman-teman Taeyong memang hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan berbeda dengan _netizen_ , fans Taeyong atau fans 'mereka' yang terlalu kasar dalam menyerang Johnny. Teman-teman Taeyong memang kejam, tapi mereka yg juga sebelumnya teman-teman Johnny sebenarnya hanya ingin Taeyong bahagia dan bukan ingin menghancurkan Johnny. Sedangkan _bandwagon, hate mass_ di internet itu lebih kejam. Tidak ada satupun teman Taeyong yang menyuruh Johnny untuk mati. Aneh malah orang asing yang mungkin tidak kenal mereka langsung yang justru lebih mengerikan. Jaehyun sudah men _capture_ semuanya dan akan menggugat mereka secara legal jika mereka tidak mau meminta maaf secara personal. _'Berani kau macam-macam dengan kekasih Jung Jaehyun , berdoalah pada segala Tuhan sebelum dilumat habis hidupmu olehku.'_ Batin Jaehyun waktu membaca itu semua.

Johnny terkesiap mendengar penuturan Jaehyun. Memori masa lalu yang kelam dapat menciptakan luka mendalam di dalam diri setiap orang. Kadang secara tak disadari luka itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah ketakutan yang tidak jelas akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan memori yang menyakitkan itu. Selain ketakutan memori tidak menyenangkan juga dapat mempengaruhi sifat seseorang. Seperti menjadi seorang yang pesimis atau skeptis. Sifat pesimis dan skeptis itu dapat dimiliki pada dalam diri seseorang, sesempurna apapun hidup, paras, tubuh, atau lingkunganya. Pesimisme itu bagai kabut negatif yang menyelinap di dalam ruang hati menutup semua pandangan dan membuat sesak membatasi apapun yang indah. Hal itu dapat diperburuk jika adasuara-suara menakutkan yang membuat ruang di hati menjadi semakin menyeramkan. Terkadang jika terlalu lama terjebak makan dibutuhkan orang lain untuk mengetuk pintu di ruang hati itu dan membukanya lebar-lebar, mengusir semua kabut jahat dan membimbingmu menatap yang indah. Saat pertama kali kabut itu hilang , maka kamu akan mengira orang itulah yang paling indah karena dia adalah penyelamat. Sampai kamu menatap pantulan dirimu sendiri di bola mata orang yang menurutmu adalah sumber keindahan itu dan ternyata kamu melihat dirimu yang tersenyum penuh bahagia. Tidak ada yang lebih indah, menakjubkan, spektakuler dari pantulan diri seseorang di mata orang yang mencintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Bulir air mata meluncur di pipi Johnny. Lelaki 29 tahun itu menangis. Setelah sekian lama menelan apapun untuk menekan perasaan sedihnya.

"Hyung, hey _are you crying ? holyshit._ " Jaehyun mebelalakan matanya terkejut, ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Johnny menangis. Kekasihnya bukan gadis remaja, tapi lelaki menginjak kepala tiga. Dia berdiri terhuyung dan duduk dipangkuan Johnny dan menghadap kekasihnya itu.

" _Thankyou so much._ " Ucap Johnny tidak jelas dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Dia merasa rambut belakangnya diusap lembut oleh jemari yang dia kenal benar. Tidak ada kata yang terucap untuk beberapa saat, hanya kenyamanan diantara keduanya. Kadang diam lebih baik daripada bicara, apalagi ketika berpelukan, menikmati naik turun nafas orang yang kamu cintai.

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Johnny yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku ingin bercerita mengenai sesuatu." Ucap Jaehyun sambil memainkan helaian rambut cokelat gelap itu. Terlihat Jaehyun sudah agak mabuk.

"Oke silahkan , kau bisa menceritakan apapun _my angel_." Johnny menahan punggung Jaehyun agar lelaki ini tidak jatuh.

"Tapi tidak disini..." ucap Jaehyun sambil menusuk pipi Johnny dengan jarinya.

"Dimana ? Kamar?" Johnny bertanya hati-hati.

Terdengar alunan tawa Jaehyun yang merdu. Begitu sih di telinga Johnny merdu seperti tawa malaikat kecil di awan.

"Nakal.. di sofa saja okay.." Jaehyun memeluk Johnny.

Okay jadi lelaki kelahiran Chicago itu menunggu Jaehyun untuk bangkit dan pindah tapi dia malah diam saja. _'Not again this spoiled brat_ ' batinnya.

Johnny akhirnya berdiri, dengan lelaki dengan tinggi 180cm menempel padanya seperti anak koala. Johnny jadi ingat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun sedikit lebih berat sekarang. Tetapi itu bagus artinya dia tidak stress dan kurang makan.

"Putar hyung, aku mau bawa Johnnie." Jaehyun menyuruh seenaknya.

" _Not again , love your liver Jay._ " Johnny melihat botol kaca Johnnie Walker Sons Odyssey yang seperempat telah habis.

" _Jebal juseyongg_ " Jaehyun berbicara dengan nada memanja dan menggoyangkan badannya.

Johnny tertawa tanpa suara. Sejak kapan Jaehyun nya jadi manja begitu. Yasudah baiklah Johnny mengalah, dia memutar tubuhnya dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Kepayahan, Jaehyun tidaklah terasa berat untuknya, hanya Johnny harus memegang pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri saja.

"Jangan lupa _ice cube_ nya juga ya" Kata Johnny karena paling tidak yang dminum Jaehyun itu tidak pure whisky itu. " _and could we take off this handcuff?_ " tangannya pegal di belakang lehernya sendiri.

" _Ice diamond not cubes. Eh ? Why ?_ Kau takut _vanilla boy ?_ " bisik Jaehyun

" _No master._ " Ucap Johnny sambil memutar bola matanya, dia merasakan Jaehyun hampir menjatuhkan botol whisky mahal itu mendengar dia berkata begitu. _Handcuff_ tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding _playroom_ Ten. Johnny yang hanya mampir sekali hampir mau mati rasanya. Jangan nilai orang dari penampilannya. Beruntunglah sekarang dia bersama Jaehyun.

Johnny berjalan menggendong Jaehyun kemudian berhenti dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Jaehyun meletakkan Mangkok ice ke meja di samping sofa dan memasukkan satu ice kedalam gelas. Kemudian dia tuangkan cairan keemasan kedalamnya.

" _Yass boost ready!"_ kata Jaehyun sambil mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum

"Jadi mau bicara apa _angel_ , harus minum segala." Johnny menusuk pelan lesung pipi Jaehyun.

"Apa ya ? Tunggu kita butuh musik !" Jaehyun menempelkan gelas ke pipi Johnny.

"Apa aku harus menggendongmu lagi sembari memutar CD player?" Johnny menjauhkan gelas itu dari pipinya.

"CD player ? Kau hidup di zaman batu Hyung? _ALEXAA!"_ Panggil Jaehyun dengan suara keras. Tiba-tiba sebuah _speaker_ disebelah TV yang berbentuk tabung hitam dan bertuliskan _Amazon_ dibagian bawah lampunya menyala.

"Waw itu keren !" ucap Johnny sambil menatap _speaker_ Echo itu.

"Dulu mau aku berikan satu kau bilang tidak perlu." Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hahaha aku masih punya _speaker_ pembelian Mark jadi tidak perlu." Johnny sangat menyayangi segala pemberian adiknya.

" _ALEXA_ _play romantic song playlist_ " Kata Jaehyun keras tapi masih menghadap Johnny.

" _I don't see any romantic song in your playlist._ " _Speaker_ pintar hitam itu menjawab.

" _What ?_ Mau aku lemparkan ini padamu hah ?" Jaehyun mengangkat gelas whisky nya.

"Sabar sayang, coba yang lain." Johnny menenangkan pacarnya yang mabuk ini.

Jaehyun berusaha berpikir. _"ALEXA, play Jaehyun sex song playlist."_ Jaehyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap _speaker_ hitam yang benda mati itu dengan sengit.

" _Jaehyun sex song playlist running."_ _Speaker_ pintar itu akhirnya bekerja juga.

 _You love me, especially different every time_

 _You keep me on my feet happily excited_

 _By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence_

 _You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me_

 _You school me, give me some things to think about_

 _Ignite me, you invite me, you co-write me, you love me, you like me_

 _You incite me to chorus, ooh_

Johnny hanya tersenyum mendengar Jaehyun ikut bernyanyi bersama Jill Scott sang pelantun lagu yang berjudul _He Loves Me_ itu. Tercium bau alkohol dari napas Jaehyun saat Johnny menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya. Terasa pahit bibir itu tapi begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Dipagutnya sekali dua kali terus, tak berhenti menghisapnya. Tidak sadar birahinya sudah mebuat dia menekan kepala Jaehyun agar dia tidak pergi dan melepaskannya seakan semua ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhir, pembuktiannya betapa dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Hidung mereka beradu, dia dapat merasakan nafas yang tidak teratur. Jaehyun juga terus mengimbanginya. Ketika pria berambut pirang itu membuka mulutnya Johnny menempelkan bibirnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut itu. Lidah mereka menari, memeluk satu sama lain, mereka sudah bertukar liur dan ketika dia melepas kedua bibir mereka Johnny merasakan Jaehyun menghisap lidahnya dengan sangat kuat. Johnny mengusap pelan telinga belakang Jaehyun dengan ibu jarinya dan mereka mengakhir ciuman dalam itu. Johnny mengecup pelan pipi kanan muka pucat yang kemerahan itu.

"Hah..hah... itu tadi cukup hebat. Tapi aku tadi bilang ingin bercerita jadi meski aku juga suka sudah _horny_ sebaiknya kau tenang dan dengarkan ceritaku oke. _ALEXA volume down_." Jaehyun tersenyum dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dia memberi tahu speaker pintarnya untuk memelankan lagu. Ia merapikan rambut Johnny yang sudah dia jambak tidak jelas tadi.

" _Okay, spill it sexy"_ kata Johnny yang dadanya naik turun juga.

Jaehyun meneguk sedikit alkohol didalam gelas kacanya. " _Once upon a time_ atau lebih tepatnya pada hari kasih sayang 28 tahun yang lalu, lahirlah seorang bajingan di California, Amerika Serikat." Terlihat mata Jaehyun kembali tidak fokus.

"Hushh masa bajingan ? bagaimana kalau pangeran tampan saja ?" Johnny mendengus.

"Hmmmh.. baik baik. Lahirlah pangeran tampan bajingan Dia adalah anak ketiga dari pewaris perusahaan entertaiment ternama di dunia. Ketika _Mama_ melihatku yang cantik tapi memiliki penis dia sangat sedih karena sebenarnya dia menginginkan anak perempuan dan mempunyai anak laki-laki yang banyak itu... berbahaya untuk perusahaan. _Appa_ juga tidak terlalu _excited_. Dari kecil anak itu dilap air matanya dengan uang dan bukan usapan kasih sayang, miris padahal dia lahir di hari _Valentine_." Jaehyun bercerita sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Lho ?_ kau anak ketiga bukan kedua ?" Johnny bingung setau dia satu-satunya kakak Jaehyun itu Joonmyun.

"Teeet. Sebenarnya aku punya satu lagi Yoochun. Tapi dia emm agak.. emm liar, jadi dia itu rahasia negara." Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu... lalu setelah masa kecil yang membosankan karena dia adalah anak gendut jelek pucat yang pintar tapi tidak terperhatikan, dia melanjutkan ke _secondary school_. Tebak dimana ?" Jaehyun mencubit hidung Johnny.

"Uh.. _England ? U.K?_ " Johnny melepaskan tangan itu.

"YAAAA _baksuk_ tepuk tangan. Benar sayang, ke _Chatolic Boarding_ _School_ di bukit pedalaman !HAHAHAHAH" Jaehyun tertawa.

"Aku yah.. aku pikir hanya di film ternyata ada yang seperti itu dan memang isinya ternyata _borjuis_. Aku mendengar Appa berbicara pada asistennya bahwa setidaknya aku bisa lebih _saint_ dari Yoochun yang kelakuannya blingsatan itu. Tapi aku merasa dibuang." Terlihat kesedihan yang nyata di mata Jaehyun.

"Tapi kau tau.. ternyata disana tidak buruk ! Hayo _guess why honey."_ Jaehyun berkata semangat.

" _Why ?"_ Johnny menyerngitkan dahinya dan bertanya balik.

"Dibalik nama hebat, ketenaran standard edukasi juga etiket kesopanan ala ala bangsawan dan menjunjung tinggi nilai _holyness_ isi dari asrama itu benar-benar diluar perkiraan. _They fuck each other_ meski ada yg sudah dijodohkan atau punya pacar di sekolah putri begitu tetap saja testosteron laki-laki remaja Enggh." Jaehyun mengayunkan pinggangnya ke depan.

Johnny terkejut. _What ?_ Itu kan asrama sekolah keagamaan.

"Tapi waktu itu aku tidak ikut karena aku adalah anak pendiam yang pemalu. Dulu aku gendut dan jelek, tapi ada satu orang yang benar-benar baik padaku karena aku lumayan bisa bahasa Jepang dan dia sering melindungiku dari _bully_ begitu. Namanya 'Jun'. Tidak ada yang berani pada dia karena dia itu gosipnya masih anak dari petinggi _Yamaguchi-gumi_." Jaehyun tersenyum pahit.

" _Yakuza clan_?" Johnny bertanya hati-hati sambil menyentuh gelas whisky Jaehyun.

Jaehyun meneguk cairan keemasan itu dan dia menarik napas. "Yeahh he is my 1st love. Cinta pertamaku bukan _Britney Spears_ atau anak asrama putri tapi seseorang yang memakai seragam sama denganku."

" _And puberty hit me hard_ , aku jadi kurus dan yang jadi sedikit tampan lah begitu. Tiba-tiba banyak orang yang menyukai di asrama itu tapi tentu hanya Jun saja dihatiku jadi aku berikan segala milikku untuknya. _I ride him in abandoned church_ waktu itu aku 16 tahun." Jaehyun menaik turunkan pinggangnya di pangkuan Johnny.

Pria berambut cokelat gelap itu hanya dia saja mendengar cerita ini. Karena kekasihnya tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai masa kecilnya. Dari semua _interview_ majalah juga tidak pernah Jaehyun menceritakan hal ini. Tentu sangat personal.

Jaehyun memutar gelasnya dan lanjut berbicara. "Aku selalu berdoa pada Allah, Bapa di surga , yesus semua tolong aku ingin bersama Jun selamanya bahkan menikah di _Canada_. Tapi nyatanya Tuhan tidak mendengar doa-doa malamku. Setelah lulus _Poof!_ Dia menghilang begitu saja. Hilang tanpa mengabari kekasihnya bahkan hanya untuk mengakhiri satu tahun hubungan yang penuh cinta." Jaehyun meneguk alkohol dalam gelas kaca itu.

Johnny menatap Jaehyun sedih ternyata cinta pertama mereka sama-sama berakhir tidak bahagia. Tapi jika waktu itu mereka bahagia, tentu tidak akan bisa bertemu dan bersama sekarang kan.

"Kau tau tidak kenapa aku menceritakan semua ini ?" Kata Jaehyun sambil menempelkan gelasnya ke pipi kekasihnya.

" _You love me, so you tell everything about your life?_ "tebak Johnny.

" _Uh huh, nope._ Okay iya itu juga, tapi.. kalau dilihat-lihat wajah tampanmu ini agak mirip dengan cinta pertamaku itu." Jaehyun berkata pelan.

"Hah ?" Johnny terkejut.

"Tidak, aku memacarimu bukan karena teringat mengenai dia, tapi, dengar, kalau orang lain mengatakan padamu kau itu kurang tampanlah tidak pantaslah, jangan percaya _because you are really my type._ " Jaehyun mengecup pipi Johnny singkat.

"Laluu setelah itu si bajingan pangeran tampan ini lulus dia lanjut sekolah ke Amerika. Oh, ya dia juga bolak-balik Korea Selatan untuk belajar Bahasa dan budaya Korea, disuruh _Appa_ Tuan Jung mahakuasa. Tidak ada yang menarik di masa ini. Hanya masa-masa dimana dia bermain dengan banyak wanita. Berusaha menutup kodratnya yang _Gay_? Berpikir mungkin wanita dapat menyembuhkan hatinya? Tapi lucunya di penghujung _fuckboy phase_ ini hubunganku yang sedikit serius kandas karena aku bermain dengan _'oppa'_ dari pacarku sendiri. _Whoop as expected, this ass is gay as fuck._ " Jaehyun memukul pantatnya.

"Chaeyeon kah?" tanya Johnny kaget. Media sempat membahas sedikit kekasih terakhir Jaehyun sebelum bersama dengan Taeyong.

"Benar. Yang paling menakjubkkan dari hubungan itu bukan vagina perawannya, tapi _fellatio_ bersama Taekwoon itu tidak terlupakan." Jaehyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Hey, kau mau muntah?" Johnny panik melihat Jaehyun diam saja untuk beberapa menit.

"Tolong isikan gelasku yang penuh sampai tumpah." Jaehyun secara tiba-tiba memberikan gelas kosongnya pada Johnny.

"Sudahlah sudah hampir setengah." Johnn khawatir melihat sudah berapa habis botol Johnnie Walker itu dengan pacarnya sendiri.

"AKU BUTUH UNTUK YANG INI." Teriak Jaehyun keras. Mengejutkan orang yang dia duduki.

"Maaf sayang, tapi aku benar-benar butuh untuk menceritakan orang yang satu ini." Jaehyun tersadar dia sudah agak kasar.

Johnny tidak marah. Dia melakukan seperti apa yang disuruh. Diambilnya sebongkah es batu baru dan dituangnya cairan keemasan itu sampai tumpah sedikit keluar dari bibir gelas. Dilihatnya Jaehyun tersenyum singkat padanya dan meminum setengahnya sekali teguk.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan Master-ku pada umur 23 tahun. Aku langsung dipekerjakan di _Jung's_ . Tentu sebagai anak baik aku setuju saja pada _Appa._ Aku pikir hidupku akan membosankan seperti biasa, sampai pada hari kedua aku disana terjadilah sesuatu yang akan membuat hidupku sepertin roller coaster untuk beberapa tahun setelahnya." Jaehyun menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Malam itu aku sedang ingin melihat-lihat gedung yang belum aku kunjungi. Tempat latihan para _trainee_. Aku bersumpah bukan ingin berburu laki-laki cantik, karena pada saat itu sudah malam kupikir tidak akan ada orang. Lalu aku dengar ada suara musik dari ruang latihan. Kupikir siapa berlatih jam 2 malam? Sampai orang itu keluar dia menunduk berjalan sempoyongan, Ia berjalan ke arahku yang sedang berdiri di lorong. Dia terjatuh tapi aku menangkapnya. Dia bersimbah keringat, itu menjijikan, tanganku basah. Tapi saat aku balik dan kulihat wajahnya untuk pertama kali. Dari tiga benua yang pernah aku tinggali dan semua benua yang pernah aku kunjungi. Waktu itu pikirku, tidak pernah aku lihat keindahan yang begitu sempurna seperti laki-laki yang sedang pingsan di dekapanku waktu itu. Kau tau kan wajahnya itu?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya.. sangat sempurna." Johnny paham benar bagaimana sempurnanya wajah seorang Lee Taeyong

"Tidak..tidak bukan yang sekarang. Dulu itu belum tersentuh apapun. _Perfect is like divine art_. Lee Taeyong, 18 tahun. Tak tau dorongan darimana Aku cium kening keningnya yang penuh keringat itu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku harus mendapatkan _masterpiece_ ini apapun yang terjadi,akan aku lakukan apapun untuk memilikinya dalam genggamanku, begitulah waktu itu sumpahku." Jaehyun memilin kerah pakaian Johnny.

"Setelah kejadian itu Aku dan dia, kami menjadi dekat. Aku berbohong bahwa bekerja di _Jung's_ sebagai konselor untuk _trainee_ jadi dia bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Anak polos itu sangat mempercayaiku dan menceritakan apapun, dia anak yang penuh semangat dan ambisi untuk menjadi yang terdepan, menjadi _center_ bintang utama, tapi tak pernah dia jelekkan teman-teman yang juga saingannya. Dia berusaha 10x lebih keras dari semua orang. Mata indahnya selalu bergerak liar setiap menceritakan mengenai impiannya sebagai _idol,_ yang aku lakukan hanyalah mengangguk-ngangguk sambil melap bibirnya yang berlelehan cokelat yang berasa dari _molten chocolate_ yang selalu aku bawakan untuknya dimalam hari. Yongyongie ku yang dulu itu gampang tersipu malu. Disitu aku rasa, ada celah ,aku bisa mendapatkannya, bukan bisa sih aku 'harus' mendapatkannya. Sampai pada bulan ketiga aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi dan aku nyatakan perasaanku dan bertanya apa dia mau menjadi kekasihku. Sangat murahan di Naksan Park dengan beberapa kembang api. Dia tidak menjawab. Tapi juga tidak menolak. Dia tidak menemuiku untuk satu minggu. Apa dia jijik karena aku seorang laki-laki juga ? waktu itu aku berpikir begitu, tapi aku ingat lagi bagaimana mata itu memandangku. _He adore me for sure I know it._ Sampai pada suatu hari dia membawa temannya si Chittaphon itu untuk menemuiku bersama. Temannya yang heran dengan semua pakaian mahal yang Taeyong gunakan setiap latihan semenjak dia kenal denganku. 'Kau kan Jung Jaehyun, anak pemilik perusahaan ini !' Kata si bocah Thailand itu menunjukku didepan Taeyong. Bagi Taeyong aku hanyalah Yunoh si konselor yang suka memberi dia cokelat dan baju 'bekas'. Aku pikir habislah aku. Apakah dia akan marah. Tapi besok harinya dia menemuiku dan memelukku katanya 'Kita pacaran ya Hyung tapi rahasia.' _I want to fuck his face so much that time , fuckin cute._ Tahun pertama itu adalah aku mengajarinya berbagai hal. _How to drink, how to dress_ bahkan sampai cara berciuman yang benar. Sampai pada umur 19 tahun baru aku berani menyentuhnya. Bagai bibit bunga liar yang aku dewasakan sendiri, dia tumbuh menjadi semakin indah dengan sendirinya dan dengan siraman cintaku. Sampai saat dia debut." Jaehyun menelan ludahnya.

" _Everything sounds perfect._ Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah." Johnny menyisiri rambut Jaehyun dengan jemarinya.

"TIDAK. Tidak ada yang sempurna kau harus tau, ya meski aku jatuh bangun mempertahankan kesempurnaan. Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Berapa dosa besar dalam buku favorit mu itu ?" Jaehyun menatap langit-langit.

"Tujuh." Kata Johnny.

"Lee Taeyong punya tiga. Dia lakukan padaku. Tiga kesalahan. Pertama dia itu tamak. _He is greedy for his career_. Saat itu hampir dua tahun hubungan kami. Dia sibuk dengan NCT sangat sibuk dan aku juga meniti pekerjaanku ini. Belajar didampingi oleh Taeil. Taeyong berhasil debut dengan gemilang. Oke dia belum terkenal seperti superstar but _everybody love him_. _He is handsome, cute, polite, know how to cook, he take care people around him._ Dia ikon NCT, di Korea. Betapa bangga Jung Jaehyun melihat pacar kecilnya seperti itu. Lalu terjadilah NCT akan dibuat juga di Jepang. Taeyong melihat kesempatan itu. _He not only want to be included but he want to be the center of that group._ Dia ingin jadi yang terdepan. Padahal sudah aturan untuk NCT kalau yang akan menjadi _face of group_ itu harus _member_ yang berasa dari mana grup itu berada, kau fotografer mereka tapi paham kan pola ini." Jaehyun terlihat marah.

"Memang waktu itu aku merasa aneh, hey tapi dia cukup bagus bahkan Mark kagum dengan itu." Johnny ingat bagaimana NCT Jepang berhasil, meski dalam interview kadang Taeyong dibantu oleh Yuta.

"Kerja dia memang bagus. Tapi CARA DIA mendapatkan itu yang salah ! Tadinya itu harusnya posisi nakamoto. Taeyong yang kuberitahu dari jauh memohon-mohon padaku , dia menangis memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu agar dia bisa di _push_. Dia tidak mau di posisi dua . Jepang-Korea-Jepang-Korea. Aku bolak balik pergi menemui banyak orang, perwakilan disana, _share owner, investor_ , _director_ , siapapun siapapun. Bukan menghargai perjuanganku dia Taeyong, memutuskan turun tangan sendiri." Jaehyun kembali memasukkan alkohol dalam tubuhnya.

"Waktu itu aku baru pulang dari Jepang. Sangat lelah, aku hanya ingin memandang wajah Taeyong barang 1 menit tidak apa. Taeil yang menjemputku dari bandara sampai di kantor terlihat sangat gelisah. Dia aku tugaskan di Korea untuk mengurus segala hal, aku tanya ada apa? Ada masalah ? Taeil itu brilliant Hyung, dia tidak pernah seperti sampai gelisah karena pekerjaan. Aku mendesaknya, akhirnya dia bilang 'Tuan Jung sedang di Korea'. Oh, _Appa_ ku di Korea. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku. Kubilang kenapa kau segelisah itu hanya dia kembali ke korea. Taeil bilang bahwa dia mendapat info Taeyong menemui Ayahku." Jaehyun memegang keningnya.

"Lalu kalau mereka bertemu ?" Johnny menyerngitkan dahinya

"Kau pikir mereka bertemu PIKNIK begitu ? Di Sungai Han ? Taeil bilang mereka bertemu di hotel. Tidak keluar, sampai pagi..." Badan Jaehyun bergetar.

"Aku membentak Taeil waktu itu. Tidak mungkin, kau berusaha memfitnah kekasihku begitu ? Aku beranikan diri untuk bertanya pada Taeyong. Waktu itu aku takut, takut dia marah aku menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Ternyata kenyataannya justru lebih buruk. Taeyong mengakuinya. Dia merayu _Appa_ ku demi posisi itu. Dia tidur dengan Ayah kekasihnya..." Bahkan Johnny saja merasa dadanya ikut sakit mendengar suara Jaehyun yang menyedihkan, diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipi malaikat hatinya itu.

"Kenapa Tae? Kenapa kau melakukannya ? Aku mengajarimu untuk mengendarai Jung yang ini bukan yang ITU. Aku yang hampir sinting pun langsung menemui Appa. Aku akan menghabisinya, membunuhnya itu yang di otakku. Sampai saat aku menemui Appa dan dia mengakuinya iya dia meniduri Taeyong. Aku berteriak teriak di depan semua pelayan dan _bodyguard_ di rumah kami. 'Taeyong itu kekasihku kenapa kau melakukannya, pasti kau sudah tau, kenapa kau melakukannya kenapa Appa' aku katakan sambil mengacungkan katakana seperti orang sinting. _But you know what ? My Appa_ dia TERSENYUM. Dia jarang tersenyum. Dia minta maaf padaku tidak bisa menolak Taeyong. Selama 25 tahun hidupku belum pernah dia minta maaf padaku. Appa bilang Taeyong sangat mirip dengan mendiang orang yang dia cintai. Cinta pertamanya. Aku bilang itu bohong, kau hanya bohong. Sampai Appa mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam jasnya. _Fuck. They look like a fuckin twins_ John... Dari tatapan Appaku pada foto itu, aku tau dia masih mencintai laki-laki bernama Jaejoong itu." Jaehyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Johnny dan merasakan usapan lembut pada kepalanya. Tapi Johnny hanya diam. Dia bukanlah tipe ikut campur dan Jaehyun senang dengan itu. Kadang diam justru membawa ketenangan, dia pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, benar saja keinginan Taeyong terkabul _He become center for NCT J_. Selama dua bulan dia menari-nari riang menyanyi di Jepang, aku minum minum seperti pelaut di Korea. Aku yang diselingkuhi tapi aku yang hancur, dua bulan aku tidak membalas semua telepon dan pesan-pesannya. Pekerjaanku terbengkalai, anniversary kedua tak teringat. Terburuk adalah aku lupa untuk setoran rutin untuk _Dispatch._ Hubungan kami dua tahun itu meski sembunyi-sembunyi tetap saja sebenarnya sudah diketahui. Hanya soal berani bayar berapa untuk menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Tetapi sialnya adalah waktu itu ada desas desus mengenai Samsung mendanai _bio weapon research_ di Korea _,_ skandal sebesar itu yang menjatuhkan nama negara, kau tau apa yang digunakan untuk menutup rahasia seperi itu dari perhatian publik?" Jaehyun tersenyum pahit

" _Celeb Dating rumor._ " Johnny yang juga bekerja di dunia showbiz tentu mengerti.

"Banyak berita-berita _public_ figure turun waktu itu termasuk satu Gay _Celeb Dating revealed._ Aku non-artist tapi Taeyong dia hot rising idol. Berita berhasil 3 hari ditahan oleh perusahaan. Dia pulang dan menyatakan dia 'lulus' dari NCT, baru berita itu keluar. Dia datang padaku. Aku pikir dia akan menikamku dengan pisau karena menghancurkan karirnya, hidupnya, aku sudah pasrah saja toh aku sudah hancur di dalam. Ternyata dia meminta maaf atas semua. Aku katakan padanya, untuk berikan saja lagi lubang pantatmu pada _Appa_ mungkin dia dapat mengurus semuanya. Dia menangis... dia bilang tidak akan melakukan hal keji seperti itu lagi. _Aku hanya mencintai Jae Hyung_. Selama berbulan-bulan Taeyong depresi parah. Dia tidak ada Job, menerima banyak kritik dan hujatan dari orang-orang. Aku jadi tidak tega padanya. Dia itu sama dengan kau pernah mau melompat juga dari atap sialan. Tapi aku bisa menghentikannya, aku bilang jangan lompat yongyongie... ayo tentukan dimana kita rayakan _3rd anniversary._ Hey pahamu keram ya aku duduki seperti ini ?" Tanya Jaehyun dia tidak tau sudah berapa lama duduk dipangkuan Johnny dan menghadap kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa kau melompat-lompat dipangkuanku semalaman, perlu kau tanyakan padaku hal seperti itu ? Kakimu yang mungkin keram bersila terus."Johnny memijat kaki Jaehyun yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hhe.. kau itu memang _Hulk_ , atau mungkin tepatnya beruang grizzly kesayanganku." Jaehyun mencubit pipi tembam Johnny.

"Setelah itu, aku Taeyong dan manajer personalnya berembuk bagaimana untuk dapat mengembalikan karir Taeyong kembali. Si manajer sialan ini kemudian mengusulkan ide _brilliant_ sekaligus menjadi ide yg sangat aku sesalii untuk aku ikuti. Dia menyuruh kami untuk _'totally go public'._ Awalnya aku pikir dia salah makan obat, tapi dia jelaskan dengan rinci bagaimana tidak semua fans Taeyong membenci hubungan kami. Tidak semua masyarakat Korea, terlebih fans internasional dan publik pada umumnya ada yang mendukung kami. Kau tau pasangan _gay_ Thailand itu justru memiliki banyak fans dan dukungan? Padahal mereka ada yang _fake_. Sedangkan aku dan Taeyong memanglah sepasang kekasih meski hubungan kami sedang hancur waktu itu. Taeyong merasa itulah kesempatan terakhir dia, sedangkan aku ragu karena sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka _exposure_. Tidak bisa menolak , aku mengikuti saja permainan itu. Aku yang _pause_ bekerja di _Jung's_ dan dia yang kosong jadwalnya, kami terus berlibur. Keliling dunia, pantai, laut, puncak gunun, tebing, lembah, gua, taman hiburan, festival, _club_ , monumen sejarah, apa saja kami kunjungi. Semua difoto dengan profesional, ada juga selca . Foto, Vlog, Blog semua semua yang bisa mengekspos habis hubungan kami. Awalnya sedikit, lama-lama seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula mulai banyak dukungan pada kami. Aku yang waktu itu masih sakit hati, berusaha untuk tersenyum demi Taeyong. Bagaimanapun John, tetaplah bayangkan kalau aku selingkuh dan tidur dengan Mark, apa kau akan bisa melupakan begitu mudah ?" Terlihat pancaran kesedihan dalam mata Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Kau akan aku bunuh kalau terjadi begitu." Johnny tersenyum miring.

"HIYY , _as expected from a brother complex_. Hey, aku bukan pedofil jadi kau tenang saja."

"Tapi tetap saja hatiku masih mencintainya jadi aku larut dalam perasaan. Taeyong juga sangat manis dan membalas cintaku jadi waktu itu aku rasa kami tidak sepenuhnya berpura-pura bahagia?Waktu itu kami membuat gebrakan untuk Korea yang _homophobic_ ternyata masyarakat menyukai kami. Lagipula Taeyong semasa idol nya tidak pernah berulah dia selalu sempurna untuk fans nya, penampilan terbaik, sopan, jadi banyak mendapat pembelaan. Lagipula dia mengakui bahwa sebelum aku, dia mengencani perempuan, itu benar jadi dia tidak bohong pada fans mengenai tipe ideal perempuan dia itu _Bi_ . Tawaran pekerjaan tiba-tiba berdatangan, petisi dia untuk kembali masuk NCT juga, melihat antusiasme orang-orang, dia kembali. Begitu juga aku kembali bekerja. Meski _Mama_ benar-benar mengutukku tapi _Appa_ tidak pernah. Dia bahkan tidak marah aku adalah _Gay_ mungkin karena cinta pertamanya itu adalah lelaki. _Jung's_ memang sahamnya jadi tidak stabil semenjak itu, tapi tidak terjun bebas karena ada mantanmu si chittaphon yang berhasil d NCT Thailand dan NCT Korea, dia juga tidak kalah berbakat , bedanya dia gila pesta dan 'main _barbie Ken_ '" Jaehyun memandang Johnny dari atas sampai bawah.

Johnny hanya diam. Bukan dia tidak tau bisik-bisik orang ketika dia dipacari oleh Ten. _'Kau tau si Amerika anak baru yang asisten Doyoung, beruntungnya dia jadi barbie Ken Ten, ayo taruhan hanya akan tahan tiga minggu._ ' Makanya saat dia bertahan 6 bulan dengan Ten membuat kegemparan besar. Ten biasanya memacari laki-laki yang tidak pernah lebih pendek dari 180cm, lalu dia suka mendandani sesuka hati, memperlakukan sesuka hati, tapi semuanya akan tersenyum mengikuti permainannya, setelah bosan akan dibuang. Itu kenapa disebut _barbie Ken._

Jaehyun terlihat bimbang untuk meneguk alkohol lagi, tapi dia menyesap sedikit. "Ah baiklah setelah itu, aku pikir semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Sampai pada Taeyong melakukan dosanya yang kedua. Dia rakus. Kau tau filmnya itu emm judul bahasa Inggrisnya emm.. ' _Affair'_

"Oh... film yang... film yang masuk festival." Johnny tersenyum canggung, tidak ada yang lebih diingat dari film itu dari..

"Film porno itu, kau bilang saja John, FILM PANAS. Kau pernah berpikir kenapa Lee Taeyong yang biasa ditusuk dipantat menjadi seperti aktor porno profesional pada bagian sex di film itu hah ?" Jaehyun menarik napas panjang

"Karena dia. Sudah latihan yang sebenarnya berkali-kali melakukan hubungan badan dengan si Irene itu lawan mainnya. Si bajingan bodoh ini memperbolehkan hatinya untuk diinjak-injak. A...ku , dia tidak menyembunyikannya. Dia mengatakan semuanya padaku bagaimana, kapan dan apa saja yang dia lakukan secara detail dan aku menyetujuinya. Selama itu akan berakhir setelah syuting rampung. Taeil Hyung bilang aku sudah gila. Aku ini kekasihnya, bukan keset yang bisa dia injak."

Johnny mengambil gelas whisky itu dan meletakannya di meja. Diusapnya pelan dua pipi pucat yang sudah merona. Berjanji dia pada diri untuk tidak akan menyakiti kekasihnya sampai sehancur itu. Dipijatnya pelan kening pria berambut pucat itu dengan dua ibu jarinya, terdengar gemericing benda di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini dilepas saja ya. Tangan mu berbekas bagaimana ?" Ucapnya pada lelaki yang sedang memejamkan mana menikmati pijatannya.

"Belum selesai." Ucap Jaehyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Daritadi kau menceritakan tentang si Taeyong terus. Sudah berapa pinalti yang kau dapat, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku yang bercerita." Setidaknya Johnny berusaha menaikkan suasana hati pacarnya.

"Apa ? lelucon bodoh?"

"Mungkin ? Ini kisah pertemuan pertama tuan Jung si penggoda dan selingkuhannya." Johnny hampir tertawa geli.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Tawa mereka berdua akhirnya pecah. Mata almond Johnny dan mata Jaehyun yang memang melengkung seperti bulan sabit pun menyipit , tertawa geli dan penuh bahagia. Karena kisah pertemuan mereka tidaklah seksi atau romantis, tapi sungguhlah konyol.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 _ **FLASHBACK 300 hari yang lalu.**_

Warna langit bukan lagi putih bersih tapi sudah oranye dengan sedikit keunguan. Terasa semilir angin yang berhembus dari laut masuk kedalam bangunan resort. Bangunan besar yang bisa dijadikan rumah untuk para masyarakat biasa, tapi tidak di resort ini yang hanya menjadi sekedar ruang kumpul. Beratapkan kayu yang kokoh dan lantai yang berbahan sama. Licin mengkilau. Temboknya adalah kaca polos tanpa privasi, tipikal tempat istirahat di resort mahal untuk kaum berlebihan uang. Daripada memperhatikan keindahan alam Johnny yang duduk disalah satu kursi kulit berwarna putih disana dia terpukau dengan keindahan laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di dekat kursi santai. Rambut sehitam arang, berkontras dengan kulitnya yang putih lembut dengan sedikit rona, poni yang menjuntai sampai hampir menutupi alisnya. Bulu matanya yang lebat yang bergerak-gerak lembut bersentuhan dan berpisah. Berbicara mengenai matanya, adalah gelap seperti tengah malam, bukan mengerikan tapi benar-benar mengundang berbahaya, seakan menarik semua dunia untuk masuk dalam pupil besarnya. Hidungnya yang tajam sempurna, tulang pipinya yang kokoh tak kalah dengan model asing di _runaway_ _brand_ ternama yang pernah Johnny hadiri karena dipaksa kekasihnya, dagu meruncing dan tulang rahangnya yang tegas, semua berteriak maskulin kecuali bibirnya yang entahlah kemerahan, cantik. Seketika karya Tuhan yang keindahannya berada diantara dua dimensi itu mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan ke benda di tangannya menjadi beradu dengan mata Johnny yang dari tadi segala gamblang menggerayangi keindahan dengan tatapannya. _'Oh tidak kenapa matanya menjadi sangat menggemaskan aku ingin memotretnya!'_ Batin Johnny spontan.

"Taeyong, kapan pangeranmu itu datang hah ?" Ucap Ten malas, masuk sambil membawa air kelapa muda, ia memecah lamunan Johnny.

"Bersabar Ten , dia ketinggalan pesawat kesini, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berlari." Johnny kira suaranya akan _manly_ seperti garis wajahnya tapi ternyata lembut seperti marshmallow, meski sering mendengar di TV tapi berbeda saja secara langsung.

"Dia bahkan tidak ikut tiup lilin ulang tahunku. Tuan Jung sangat sibuk, ya aku apa sih hanya pegawainya. Hanya teman pacarnya, tidak terlalu berharga." Ucap Ten dengan nada menyedih-nyedihkan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Ten." Mata Taeyong memancarkan rasa cemas yang tulus.

" _Papabear_ , hari ini kau terlihat tampan dari biasa, jangan kau rusak dandanan ini, duduklah yang tegap ini _McQueen_ jangan sampai kusut." Ten mencium pelan bordir tengkorak di jaket hitam Alexander McQueen Johnny. Sebenarnya Johnny malas menggunakannya karena dia merasa gerah karena harus men _double_ dengan kaos katun motif sapuan kuas bertinta hitam keluaran _Balenciaga._ Tapi semuanya Ten yang mendandaninya bahkan sampai ke pakaian renangnya. Johnny hanya menurut saja karena Ten itu gila kontrol. Kalau tidak dituruti dia akan membuat muka judes dan tidak mau disentuh bahkan ujung rambutnya. Padahal Johnny kan suka memeluk tubuh kecilnya itu. Terlebih lagi hari ini dia akan mengenalkan Johnny sebagai kekasihnya pada Yuta, Winwin, dan Taeyong mereka adalah sesama member NCT. Yuta dan Winwin dia sudah mengenal, sedang sang legenda Taeyong belum pernah dia bertemu. _'Oh iya nanti bos besar pacarnya Taeyong akan datang, kalian kan umurnya beda setahun mungkin akan nyambung, kau harus baik-baik dengan dia, tenang saja dia itu galak di kantor tapi aslinya tidak. Kau harus liat bagaimana dia pada Taeyong, disuruh makan taik saja mungkin mau. Opss makudsudku kau jangan kalah ganteng dengannya oke.'_ Itu Ten berbicara padanya sambil menarik celana jeans hitam untuk Johnny yang terlalu ketat. _'Jadi aku panggil dia apa Ten ? Jaehyun-ssi saja atau sajangnim atau bagaimana?'. 'Kalau di Amerika dia dipanggil Jay, aku mau kau memperlakukan dia biasa saja oke, sekarang kedudukannya kalian sama, kau itu pacarnya Chittaphon dan dia pacarnya Lee Taeyong, kami bersahabat, jadi kalian juga.'_

" _Ten, Sweetheart, may I open this jacket, it's too hot here._ " Johnny minta kasihan sedikit dengan pacarnya.

" _Okay 10 minutes_." Ten melepaskan hati-hati dan meletakkan dengan rapi di punggung sofa disebelah mereka.

"Ya memang taksi limousine nya seperti mobil biasa begitu, sudahlah Hyung jangan pemilih." Taeyong berkata sambil menempelkan _Iphone 6_ +hitamnya. Suaranya lembut tapi menekan. Dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Uh.. masih lama. _How about we do 'it' here_ ?" Ten berbicara keras dan naik ke pangkuan Johnny. Mata kucingnya tersenyum licik dan dia langsung menjilati singkat bibir Johnny.

" _Kitty, Taeyong still in this room are you nuts?_ " Johnny berbisik panik di Telinga Ten.

Ten memasang wajah datar. _'Oh Shit'_ batin Johnny dan langsung dia cium _ramyeon lips_ itu dan dibalas dengan tidak kalah beringas, dibantingnya pelan Ten ke sampingnya dan direbahkan ke sofa kulit itu, digigit dan ditariknya sedikit salah satu anting di telinga kekasihnya membuat dia membuat suara yang cukup memberikan rangsangan pada bagian bawahnya. Dikecup dan dihisapnya sedikit kulit dari leher putih yang jenjang.

Taeyong mendelik dan mendengus, dia langsung berjalan keluar derap langkah sepatu. di lantai kayu

"Aku rasa, kita telah membuat temanmu kesal kitty." Kata Johnny membalikan kepalanya sambil mencuri jeda untuk bernapas.

"Sudahlah dia itu kesal karena pangerannya telat. Lagipula ada Yuta." Kata Ten sambil memainkan salah satu tindiknya.

"Yuta?" Johnny sekarang kembali berada diatas Ten dengan dua tangannya bertumpu pada sofa.

"Kalau dia kesal pasti dia larinya ke Yuta nanti juga naik moodnya." Jawab Ten santai sambil menggaruk dadanya.

"Itu sudah sembuh ?" Johnny menjilat lidahnya dan menunjuk puting susu Ten yang ditutupi oleh kaos tapi seperti ada tonjolan.

" _Aww_ _did papa bear found his kink already_. Sudah sudah. _You can suck it out."_ Ten menaikkan satu sudur bibirnya. Johnny menelan ludahnya. Chittaphon punya 12 _piercing_ ditubuhnya. Sebelas ditelinga dan satu ada di puting susu kanannya , _piecing_ yang berbentuk seperti barbel sejak 11 bulan yang lalu jauh dari sebelum dia bersama Johnny. Pria tinggi itu diam-diam selalu menanti untuk dapat memainkan yang satu itu karena dia sangat penasaran dan Ten tau benar. Dibukanya kaos putih _Undercover_ Ten yang bergambar bunda Maria itu. Johnny berdiri dan memindahkan kaos dan jaket hitam McQueen nya ke sofa yang lain. Ten hanya tertawa ketika Johnny menutup kaos itu dengat jaketnya. Johnny tak akan membiarkan _Virgin Mary_ melihat kelakukan bejat yang akan mereka lakukan.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Supir taksi menyerngitkan dahinya melihat ke arah spion. Dilihatnya mangsanya yang baru. Ya, terlihat sekali seperti eksekutif orang kaya dengan pakaian rapi, apalagi dia menuju resort Benyasiri di Samsara. Memang tak salah bapak supir menebak. Itu adalah Jung Jaehyun memakai _blazer_ tenun biru keluaran _Setafano Ricci_ pakaian berbahan wol, kasmir dan sutra campuran. Adalah pakaian yang salah untuk iklim Thailand dan tidak pas untuk pesta malam, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk ganti. Sudah dibuka dua kancing kemeja putih _Dolce Gabbana_ bergambar biola itu. Kakinya yang tinggi berotot dibalut celana katun hitam Brunello _Cucinelli_ sudah mengangkang lebar. Kakinya ditekuk tak menghiraukan sepatu _Santoni_ berwarna wine itu kotor oleh karpet taksi yang usang. Kepalanya sudah tiduran di atas dudukan kepala jok. Keringat di pelipisnya mengalir. Otot tubuhnya terasa pegal semua, perut terasa mual dan kepalanya berdenyut. Lelaki tampan ini terserang jetlag parah. Dia rasanya hampir mati. Hari ini termasuk hari termengeringakan sepanjang hidupnya. Disemprotkannya parfum _Jo Malone_ ke udara didalam taksi itu seakan itu adalah penyemprot ruangan. Bau taksi murahan yang sangat dia _despise_ di dunia, rela-rela dia naik ini untuk cepat menuju resort. Dia akan tidur saja langsung. Oke setelah melihat muka Taeyong dulu.. Mungkin dia akan disembur kemarahan tapi tidak apa, yang penting hatinya akan bahagia. Dia menerima memaksakan diri untuk ikut private party untuk ulang tahun Ten karena dia tahu Ten adalah salah satu teman terdekat Taeyong setelah Yuta, lalu katanya mereka disuruh datang masing-masing bawa pasangan. Asisten pribadinya si Taeil bahkan sudah duluan disana dengan sialnya. Hari ini minta cuti disaat dia sibuk-sibuknya. Sebenarnya siapa bos siapa bawahan Jaehyun tidak mengerti, tapi meski aneh, dia itu brilliant jadi dia sabar saja. Dilapnya keringat dengan sapu tangan dan disemprotkan pengharum mulut ke mulutnya. Di rogohnya lagi tas dan disemprotkan _face mist_ ke wajahnya. Biar segar. Jaehyun adalah laki-laki metrosexual, **gay** metrosexual. Tak akan kekusaman dan kerut menodai ketampanannya. Apalagi akan bertemu satu orang yang dia sembah dengan sepenuh hati. Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun menatap _Apple watch_ nya dan hampir lepas nyawanya melihat hari itu hampir berakhir. Hanya ada pesan Taeyong _'Cepatlah Hyung, Ah iya nanti kau akan berkenalan dengan kekasih Ten yang baru, dia Cuma lebih tua setahun mungkin nyambung denganmu'_ . Jaehyun tidak peduli _'Paling hanya barbie baru Ken'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

CHEEERS !

Teriak Ten dan seluruh tamunya yang ada disitu.

"Untuk Ten yang nipple piercing nya sudah sembuh!" Teriak Yuta gamblang sambil menyikut Ten.

"Untuk Ten Gege supaya bisa double center denganku di China tahun depan" Ucap winwin mengangkat gelasnya

"Hoy, aku harus tiga unit bagaimana kau gila, lagipula aku tidak mau double center enak saja nanti harus cium cium kau di MV lagi." Kata Ten mencebik.

"Hahahaha, untuk Ten semoga betah di _Jung's_ karirnya naik dan membawa keuntungan untuk perusahaan." Kata Taeil sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Ten , semoga kau tidak banyak ulah saat _photoshoot_ lagi dan selamat untuk _photobook_ personalmu yang meraih penjualan nomor satu." Kata Doyoung memandang Ten.

"Iyalah isinya seperti _Gravure shota_ " Kata Yuta berteriak dan dia dijitak oleh Ten.

"Ten semakin dewasa, selalu sehat, dan jangan kehilangan semangat!" Kata Taeyong

"Terimakasih sayangkuu." Kata Ten sambil memeluk Taeyong

" _Sweetheart_ semoga kau selalu dalam lindungan-Nya, selalu bahagia, menjadi sumber inspirasi untuk banyak orang, teruslah menari, tetap menjadi Ten ku yanggemaskan , semoga ki..apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Kata Johnny sambil mengecup kepala Ten. Semua menyoraki nya.

"Terimakasih atas doanya kalian semua adalah sahabatku yang amat berharga, Oh ya Johnny , semoga hubungan kita akan langgeng, hahaha" Kata Ten meneruskan kata-kata Johnny tadi. Itu cukup membuat orang lain terkejut. Bahkan orang memeluknya juga tak luput dari perasaan itu. Mereka semua bersulang , busa-busa di cairan berwarna kuning muda transparan dan suara denting gelas, suara teriak gelak tawa dan percakapan satu sama lain, semua bahagia untuk Ten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _games?_ " Kata Doyoung meletakkan gelasnya di meja di dekat kudapan.

Taeil pun mengambil sesuatu di meja, yaitu sebuah tabung plastik hitam berisi tongkat kayu kuning panjang tapi ramping sekecil kabel _headset._

"Jadi, sebenarnya ini ide Taeil hyung, jadi berterimakasihlah padanya. Diujung kayu ini ada garis melingkar berwarna hitam, putih, biru, semuanya berpasangan, hanya satu yang berbeda yaitu warna merah. Orang yang dapat warna merah akan jadi Raja dan menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan apa saja yang dia mau." Kata Doyoung panjang lebar.

" _So, If I am the king and say, people with white color to suck my balls they must do it ?"_ Mukanya sudah tersenyum seperti kucing menyeramkan di _Aliice and Wonderland_.

"NO! Tentu saja ada batasannya Ten." Kata Taeil sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Tak mau dibayangkan kelinci kesayangannya menghisap kemaluan Ten.

"Apa batasannya ?" Kata Winwin penasaran.

"Pusar ke bawah tidak boleh diganggu gugat." Kata Doyoung sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk kekiri dan kanan.

"Okay! Pokoknya jangan sampai si sinting ini jadi raja!" Kata Yuta sambil menoer kepala Ten dan Ten kepayahan mau menjambak rambut Yuta untuk membalas.

"Cara mengambilnya adalah satu persatu maju dan memasukan kayunya dalam genggaman kalian dan genggam sampai bawah jangan dibuka. Kita akan liat warnanya bersama-sama tapi tidak boleh diberitahu pada siapapun. Kecuali yang merah boleh langsung maju dan beri perintah." Doyoung menjelaskan caranya. Mereka semua berteriak 'SIAPPP' tapi keributan dihentikan oleh suara seseorang.

"Hallo.." Seorang berkulit pucat, yang telah semakin pucat, dengan kantung mata hitam dan bibir yang warnanya memudar dan rambut yang terlihat agak lepek oleh keringat datang. Tapi itu semua tidak cukup untuk mengurangi ketampanan dirinya, hanya membuat dia terlihat sangat lelah dan kepayahan apalagi memegang koper kulit berwarna cokelat.

"Bos sudah datang ? Aku tau tidak sekarang adalah rapat pengurus perusahaan." Kata Ten pedas menyindir Jaehyun yang terlambat dan pakaiannya. Ten memang posisinya dibawah Jaehyun, tapi seorang Chittaphon LeeChaiiyapornkul akan mengatakan apapun yang ada di otaknya tanpa takut, apalagi kalau sedang kesal.

Taeyong menahan napas dan dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya dan membawa Jaehyun masuk ke resort ke tempat dimana kamar-kamar mereka ada.

"yongie aku.." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong

"Jangan panggil aku dengan itu! Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam Hyung. Janji kita adalah jam 12 siang! Tak bisakah kau kosongkan waktu satu hari saja untukku ?" Taeyong berkata keras,

"Seharusnya sudah kosong tapi ada masalah. Bisakah aku langsung istirahat?" Jaehyun memegang mulutnya dan membungkukan badannya sedikit, dia merasa benar-benar tidak enak badan.

"Baru datang dan tidur ? Lalu aku menanggung malu dengan Ten, Yuta dan yang lainnya? Jaehyun, kau pikir apa kata mereka kalau.."

"LEE TAEYONG!" Jaehyun membentak keras. Beruntung ini di dalam rumah besar dan agak jauh dari taman.

"Aku bahkan belum tidur dari 24 jam yang lalu. Pesawat jam setengah 3 malam ke narita untuk mengejar rapat jam 6 pagi dengan si jepang gila itu yang hanya satu jam. Berlari-lari seperti orang gila di airport untuk mengejar pesawat jam 8.30 untuk menuju Jakarta , menangani perencanaan tim disana padahal itu bukan sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku, kau tau di Indonesia itu seperti wabah zombie sangat macet dan panas, kemudian aku kesini, kelas bisnis habis tadi dan aku naik _first class_. 12 jam, 720 menit, 43.200 detik perjalanan udara belum dihitung di darat. BISA TIDAK KAU HARGAI PENGORBANANKU HANYA UNTUK DATANG KE ACARA ULANG TAHUN KONYOL TEMANMU INI?" Jaehyun tersadar betapa dekat matanya dengan mata Taeyong. Mata lucu itu jadi membelalak bola matanya bergerak-gerak memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat. Napasnya yang sudah tertahan dan terasa badannya yang bergetar. Dia baru tersadar tangannya dari tadi mencengkram kuat kerah _Valentino cashmere sweater_ beserta kemeja didalamnya yang dikenakan oleh Taeyong. Laki-laki itu sudah terangkat lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya dan punggungnya sudah berbenturan dengan pintu.

Jaehyun menurunkan Taeyong, melepaskan cengkramannya. Laki-laki berambut hitam arang itu terbatuk dan mencoba bernapas.

"Tae.. tae..." Jaehyun menyentuh bahu Taeyong, tapi anak itu minggir dan memegang lengan kanan dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya tertunduk menatap lantai kayu. Ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun kasar padanya. Di tahun keempat, ya angka sial memang.

"Hyung tidak apa, tidur saja." Taeyong suara dan tubuhnya gemetar takut dan sungguh Jaehyun tidak bermaksud. Dia ingin melihatnya, mendekapnya, menciumnya bukan yang seperti ini.

Taeyong berjalan ingin berlari dari situ, tetapi Jaehyun menahan. Dipeluknya punggung kecil kekasihnya tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping itu.

"Maaf Taeyong. Sungguh-sungguh tadi itu aku tidak tau kerasukan apa, aku minta maaf. Jae Hyung tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Kau bisa meninjuku jika kesal, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon." Seperti orang yang meminta untuk dibiarkan nyawanya untuk hidup, seperti itulah suara Jung Jaehyun. Dia benar-benar merasa takut lebih daripada saat pesawat tadi ada turbulensi.

Taeyong melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya berjalan kembali dan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya sakit di dada.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

"Lama sekali sih ! Kau ngapain saja sama _Sugar Daddy Hyung_ mu itu hah !" Ten berkata kesal pada Taeyong yang sudah kembali ke taman. Taeyong hanya tersenyum gugup dan tidak menjawab. "Ya ampun kasmirmu kenapa itu ? _Holyshit_ jangan bilang kau 'main' dengan dia dan membuat kami menunggu ?" Ten kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar.

Laki-kaki berambut ungu gelap berjalan kehadapan Taeyong,menyentuh kedua bahunya, ditatap lekat mata Taeyong. _"Daijoubu-ka?"_ Kekawatiran, frustasi entah itu amarah tidak jelas bagaimana menginterpretasikan emosi dari suara itu. Dia yang biasanya bergurau dan berkata semaunya.

 _"Daijoubu-da."_ Taeyong berkata getir mencoba tersenyum, meski dia tau tak akan bisa menipu orang ini. Orang yang jika bisa inginlah dia berbaring di bahunya untuk meredakan rasa takutnya. Taeyong adalah lelaki kuat tapi tetaplah butuh tempat bersandar. Tapi dia tidak boleh itu terlalu salah. Bukanlah Nakamoto Yuta yang harusnya muncul dalam pikirannya setiap kali dia melepas topeng kesempurnaannya, menjadi manusia yang bisa terbawa emosi perasaan. Tak bergerak Taeyong ketika tangan Yuta hendak menyentuh pipinya, mari lihat seberapa berani lelaki Jepang ini melintas garis samar diantara hubungan mereka.

"Akhirnya _Daddy_ Jung darimana saja kau Hyung ? Datang sangat terlambat dan membuat Taeyong seperti ini." Kata Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

Yuta berhenti, dan dia mundur. Samurai hanya bertugas melindungi _Hime-sama_ , tapi ia bukanlah miliknya tapi tentu milik _ouji-sama_.

"Tadi aku menaruh barangku sebentar. Tidak salahkan kalau aku yang sangat sibuk kangen dengan kekasihku yang sangat tampan ini ."

Taeyong merasa tangan Jaehyun melingkar di pinggangnya dan menyeretnya untuk berdiri disampingnya. "Iya, Hyung, kau terlalu bersemangat menjadi ganas tapi tidak tau waktu hahaah, sudah Ten bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan, Jaehyun Hyung bergabung." Disenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Jaehyun dan dikeluarkan bakatnya untuk bersandiwara. Jaehyun dan Taeyong adalah _passionate_ dan penuh cinta itu yang orang tau.

"Cih kalian ini. Winwin , Doyoung Hyung, Taeil Hyung berhentilah makan dan ayo kita lanjutkan. Eh tunggu , si beruang mana sih ? Ambil minum saja lama sekali? HIYAA! _Your legs really long but why you really slow !_ " Ten berteriak mengumpat memarahi Johnny yang tergopoh-gopoh baru datang.

"Ini, aku mengambil ini untukmu _Nong_ Ten. Hari berangin kalau kau sakit bagaimana ?" Johnny memberikan Jaket Gucci bermotif bunga bunga warna warni pada Ten yang daritadi memakai kaos tanpa lengan. Kemudian diberikan gelas berisi air putih.

" _Aww_ _you really sweet_. " Ten memakai jaket dan meminum air dari gelas. Johnny hanya memandang, memperhatikan Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Kau tidak apa kan Jae? Maaf hari ini aku tau kau sibuk, tapi aku malah tidak mendampingimu. Kau mau _champagne_ eh tunggu kau pucat sekali aku ambilkan kue saja?" Taeil menghampiri Jaehyun. Dia kaget melihat muka atasannya itu.

"Kau jahat Hyung, rupanya karena ada Doyoung disini. Tidak, tidak perlu aku tidak lapar, tidak usah kawatir." Jaehyun yang masih memeluk Taeyong menenangkan asisten nya itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul. Mengambil lidi itu satu persatu dan menggenggamnya erat. Masing-masing berharap dalam hati untuk kalaupun tidak menjadi raja paling tidak berwarna sama dengan orang yang dikasihi.

"YAYY Aku rajanya!" Ten berteriak kegirangan, dia melompat-lompat dan Johnny hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

" _Kusso.._ kenapa mesti si gila yang jadi rajanya ? haduh Doyoung Hyung ini tidak bisa diulang lagi ?" Yuta memohon pada Doyoung.

"Tidak bisa Yuta. Yasudah Ten kau katakan apa perintahmu dulu untuk warna hitam, putih, biru." Doyoung menghela napasnya. Dia agak takut juga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ten sebenarnya.

"Untuk warna hitam, aku mau yang lebih tua menjilat telinga dalam yang lebih muda. Untuk yang warna putih hmmh yang satu harus meminum _champagne_ kemudian memindahkan ke yg lain dengan mulutnya. Untuk yang warna biru, hmmh karena warna kesukaan Johnny , bagaimana kalau yang satu harus menggendong yang lain dengan _bridal style_ lalu dia harus squat 10 kali dan setiap kalinya harus merayu atau memuji orang yang dia gendong, oh ya lakukan di pinggir kolam renang, kalau lepas yang digendong akan basahh HAHAHAHAHAH" Ten menutup ide gilanya dengan tertawa.

"Itu terlalu gila Ten ! bahkan Johnny akan melakukan dengan orang lain kau mau!" Doyoung jadi panik sendiri. Tidak mau Taeil melakukan salah satu dari semua itu.

"Ge, punggungku bisa sakit kalau menggendong orang, bagaimana ini." Winwin mengeluh pada Yuta.

"Tenanglah Win, doakan saja kita sewarna, kalau dapat biru nanti aku yang gendong." Yuta menenangkan Winwin.

"Apa boleh buat, ini sudah kesepakatan Doyoung-ah. Baiklah sekarang masing-masing buka sendiri-sendiri." Kata Taeil menenangkan kekasihnya dan memberi _cue_ untuk semuanya.

Semua pun saling menjauh satu sama lain dan membuka genggamannya.

"Tae, kau warna apa sayang?" Jaehyun yang sudah kawatir dengan kekasihnya.

"Putih.." Kata Taeyong sambil menatap udara kosong. Dia tidak peduli dengan siapapun selama tidak dengan 'orang itu'.

"Baiklah yang hitam, maju ke depan ayooo." Kata Ten

Taeil, Doyoung dan Winwin maju. Mereka sempat berdebat. Winwin yang harus dipaksa oleh keduanya akhirnya mengalah. Dia berteriak-teriak saat Taeil dan Doyoung menjilat telinga dalamnya. Setelah itu Taeil dan Doyoung mau meludah karena merasa jijik, kata Taeil telinga winwin bau amis dan Winwin marah-marah katanya telinganya bersih.

Warna putih, _show time_ ! Kata Ten sambil mengangkat gelas berisi _champagne_ nya.

"Aku ingin mundur Ten." Kata Taeyong saat melihat Yuta maju.

"Apa? Tidak bisa tidak _fair !_ Ini kan hanya permainan." Kata Ten kesal.

"Ada Jaehyun Hyung disini, kau gila aku melakukan itu ?" Kata Taeyong menatap Jaehyun sebentar dan beralih ke Yuta yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Sebenarnya bukan Jaehyun lah yang Taeyong kawatirkan. Hatinya sendiri yang dia takutkan.

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa, sana." Kata Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong dan mendorong bahunya. Meski perih sakit hatinya itu tidaklah penting. Jaehyun tidak ingin Taeyong di cap sebagai perusak kesenangan oleh temannya.

Taeyong sudah mengecup atau _peck_ bibir Yuta sebenarnya berkali-kali. DI video musik mereka, di atas panggung, di acara, semua itu _fanservice._ Hanya akhir-akhir ini semua tidaklah terasa sama seperti dulu. Mereka sahabat sangatlah dekat tapi sekarang berubah. Sentuhan Yuta padanya agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini, dia jadi lebih sengit setiap Taeyong bertukar pesan dengannya saat dia pergi bersama Jaehyun' Lebih posesif, Yuta sering mengatakan dia cemburu. Dulu Taeyong sering tertawa mengenai itu tapi ketika dia melihat bagaimana mata Yuta menatapnya saat dia pulang untuk bergabung kembali bersama NCT lain, Taeyong tau pemuda asal Osaka itu serius dengan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah Yuta yang berikan pada Taeyong. Yah aku kecewa maunya Johnny dan Taeyong mungkin akan lebih hot ? Ini sih sudah biasa di NCT." Kata Ten sambil memeluk lengan Johnny dan melihat Teyong menghampiri Yuta. Kekasihnya justru memperhatikan seseorang yang lain.

Yuta meneguk segelas _Champagne_ itu tapi tidak menelannya dan disimpan didalam mulutnya. Ditatapnya Taeyong yang sudah gugup dan melebar matanya. Pupil gelap segelap tengah malam yang biasanya selalu percaya diri menghipnotis orang dalam pesonanya sekarang seperti tersesat sendiri dalam keraguan dan ketakutan. Yuta ingin memberi tahu melalui ini bahwa dia sekarang akan 'maju'. Diberikannya cairan itu melalui ciuman bibirnya pada bibir Taeyong yang terbuka. Ini bukan terasa seperti sentuhan bibir atau ciuman mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Tersengat seluruh syaraf-syaraf dua anak manusia itu oleh listrik, oh bukan listrik hanya perasaan cintanya. Meleleh sedikit _Champagne_ itu keluar dari bibir Taeyong jatuh menyusuri dahu dan lehernya. Yuta rasa dia sudah gila ketika dia memagut pelan bibir Taeyong satu kali. Ini bahaya, terlalu gila apa Taeyong akan menghajarnya. Semua terjawab ketika bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengapit dan menyesap bibirnya balik. Apa ini khayalan karena dia mabuk _Champagne?_ Tidak ini nyata kata Yuta. Dia merasa usapan sangat singkat pada rambut dan bahunya dan dorongan tangan pada dadanya. Mereka menjauh dan Taeyong tidak menatap matanya dan langsung kembali.

" _SO HOTT_ " Ten bertepuk tangan dan yang lain hanya menganga lebar.

" _As expected_ dari _couple_ nomor satu di NCT ! YUTAE. _Daddy_ Jaehyun kau jangan menangis yah ini hanya _show_ saja. hihihii" Kata Ten sambil tertawa geli. Johnny menatap Ten tidak percaya, dia tau pacarnya gila, tapi apa tidak dia liat betapa pias muka Jaehyun melihat adegan tadi. Sudah terlihat tegang seluruh badannya. Ten memang gila , suka permainan, tapi Cuma karena dia suka begitu dan hatinya tak pernah ikut terhanyut bukan berarti semua orang juga seperti itu. Johnny maju dan berjalan ke arah orang yang bahkan belum dia kenal itu dengan langkah tegap dan penuh ketekadan. Di genggam tangannya dan dibawa ke depan Ten. Sedangkan Jaehyun yang nyawanya hampir keluar itu bingung dan hanya mengikuti .. _'Siapa orang ini?'_ batin Jaehyun kebingungan.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar lupanya _papabear_ , Jaehyun Hyung memang menggoda." Kata Ten sambil mencubit pipi Johnny.

"Kkkau.. siapa ?" Kata Jaehyun bingung.

"Kau warna biru kan ? Aku warna biru. Sisa memang kita berdua." Johnny tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

"Yasudah _kitty_ , kami kesana ya, harus dipinggir kolam kan ?" Kata Johnny menunjuk kolam renang.

"Iya, karena agak jauh kau agak berteriak ya, akan aku pelankan musiknya." Ten meminta Doyoung untuk memelankan musik yang memang daritadi mereka nyalakan.

Jaehyun menatap tangan besar yang menggenggamnya dan menariknya menuju pinggir kolam renang. _'Shit oke, dia tinggi, lumayan, tapi apa dia bukan orang korea ? 75 nilai untuk Barbie Ken milik Ten yang ini_.' Batin Jaehyun. Dia sedang galau tapi insting _Gay_ nya tentu menilai setiap laki-laki yang menarik.

"Jadi, aku yang gendong, _it's that okay for you?_ " Kata Johnny mengulurkan kedua tanganya.

" _Hold up hold up_. Maksudmu karena aku lebih pendek ,kau pikir aku tidak kuat menggendongmu begitu ? Aku yang gendong." Kata Jaehyun mendongak dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Jaehyun biasanya selalu menjadi yang paling tinggi dari orang orang di dekatnya. Oke tidak semua kalau bertemu dengan orang asing ada juga sih yang lebih tinggi dari dia. Tapi Jung Jaehyun digendong didepan banyak orang, ada pacar dan bawahannya pula, tentu dia merasa malu.

"Bukan karena itu. Aku tau kau kuat, lihatlah dari otot tanganmu itu, tapi kau terlihat sangat pucat , kelelahan seperti dalam 10 detik lagi kau bahkan bisa pingsan." Kata Johnny pelan.

"Hey .. hey TUNGGU." Teriak Jaehyun ketika secara paksa menggendongnya dengan _bridal style._ Johnny membawanya mendekati pinggir kolam, terlalu pinggir sampai saat Johnny berjongkok pantat Jaehyun bisa saja terkena air kolam.

"WAKKKK" Jaehyun berteriak ketakutan dan jadi mengalungkan tangannya dan mendekatkan pelukannya ke Johnny.

"Bagus, sebaiknya seperti ini biar aman." Johnny menatap Jaehyun sebentar.

' _Oke dia tidak 75, dia 80 karena kuat. Tunggu dilihat-lihat wajahnya oke juga, dia 85."_ Jaehyun menelan ludahnya dan perhatiannya ada pada wajah Johnny.

"Dia memiliki pipi yang lucu seperti kue mochi yang lembut" teriak Johnny lalu mengangkat Jaehyun naik.

Jaehyun nyaris tersedak napasnya sendiri. LUCU ? LEMBUT? Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan itu padanya. Dia itu sexy, tampan, _Godface_.

"SATU! HAHAHAHHA Taeyong lihat pangeran tampanmu digendong oleh si beruang ! Dia seperti _princess_ negeri dongeng HAHAHAHAH" Ten menyikut Taeyong yang memperhatikan dua orang itu juga dari jauh. Ten meneguk _Champagne_.

"Aku tidak lucu." Kata Jaehyun pelan.

" _You are cute, I am serious. Okay still nine to go._ "Johnny menarik napas dan berjongkok dan dia merasa bagaimana Jaehyun selalu mengeratkan tangannya ke lehernya setiap dia mendekat ke kolam.

Johnny membuat muka konyol dan Jaehyun tertawa. Apa apaan laki-laki ini. "Matanya seperti bulan sabit gemuk tapi ketika tersenyum seperti pelangi yang melengkung memancarkan warna warni." Kata Johnny berteriak kembali.

"Heh tadi si Johnny ngomong apa ?" Ten bertanya pada Taeyong karena dia tidak tau bahasa korea terlalu rumit. Taeyong hanya diam dan memperhatikan Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"Kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah jadi tukang gombal, kau pikir aku ini gadis SMA?" Kata Jaehyun.

" _No no_ , ini bagian game nya aku harus memujimu dan oke yang ketiga." Johnny berjongkok dan mengangkat Jaehyun lagi. Ditatap leher Jaehyun.

"Kulitnya putih pucat, bersinar, mungkin bisa menerangi hariku yang kelam." Teriak Johnny. Ten berteriak 'Tiga' dan malah kegirangan. Orang lain sudah berteriak betapa gombalnya kata-kata itu.

"Holyshit" Kata Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Johnny masih terlihat biasa dan kembali berjongkok dengan Jaehyun di gendongannya dia sengaja agak merendahkan sedikit dan benar saja Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yang keempat beruang cepat!" Teriak Ten

"Sabar _Sweetheart_ aku berpikir. Bibir atas dan bawahnya tidak memiliki ketebalan yang sama, tapi itu bagus, menggoda untuk aku buat bengkak keduanya." Johnny mulai ekstrim. Dia berdiri lagi.

"Tae, kalau _Daddy_ Jaehyun 'main' sama kami kau boleh tidak ?" Bukanya cemburu Ten malah meminta tawaran gila pada Taeyong disebelahnya.

"Jaehyun Hyung itu milikku Ten, bukan mainan, kapan ini berakhir." Taeyong mulai terganggu.

"Yah bibirmu juga bagus aku tak menolak." Kata Jaehyun yang mulai berani. Sebenarnya dia dari tadi memperhatikan bibir Johnny terus. _'No no this is belong to Ten'_ kata Johnny sambil terkekeh. Dia kembali berjongkok lagi. Jaehyun kaget saat Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya terlalu dekat dia hanya diam sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Bukan merasa risih dia terpukau. _'Matanya terang cokelat madu? Oh tidak lebih gelap seperti cokelat susu apapun semuanya yang manis, tapi bersinar seperti kelereng dengan warna indah. Brengsek kok aku yang memuji?'_ Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Bulu matanya panjang tebal dan gelap, aku ingin menyentuhnya apakah selembut sutera, bulu mata bawah dan atasnya seperti sayap kupu-kupu , bertemu dan berpisah dengan indah." Johnny yang berdiri kembali tidak melihat muka Jaehyun yang bukan sepucat salju seperti biasa tapi ada semburat kemerahan.

"Sudah lima kali, apa dia tidak kelelahan ? Jaehyun kan berat" Kata Taeil yang berdiri disebelah Doyoung.

"Daripada soal itu, aku lebih terpukau dengan Johnny dia seperti membuat novel saja." Kata Doyoung.

"Kau tidak lelah ?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Johnny. Dia kan lelaki dewasa tinggi 180cm.

"Apa aku terlihat lelah atau mau menyerah, ini baru setengah hahaha." Kata Johnny sambil berjongkok lagi. Johnny mendengar Jaehyun bersenandung sebentar. _"His voice is deep melodous, If you hear his voice it feels like you dive in the clear water river, heave beautifully drifted by river flow."_ Johnny tidak tau mendeskripsikan dengan bahasa korea jadi dia menggunakan bahasa ibu nya.

"Aku tidak tau suara _Daddy_ Jaehyun Hyung bagus Tae ?" Tanya Ten pada Taeyong. Sedangkan orang yang dtanya hanya diam. Dia sudah lupa betapa indah suara Jaehyun. Dia tidak pernah meminta Jaehyun untuk menyanyi lagi. Terakhir Jaehyun bernyanyi untuknya dia memberi Taeyong boneka yang berisi suaranya bernyanyi. Tapi Taeyong mengatakan itu hadiah murahan dan untuk perempuan. Jaehyun meminta maaf dan janji tidak akan melakukan hal tolol seperti itu lagi. Jaehyun menggantinya dengan tas hitam McQueen. Padahal mungkin Jaehyun hanya ingin memupuk keromantisan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Sudah enam kali , dan kau memuji fisik saja terus, tidak ada yang lain." Jaehyun bergerak dalam gendongan Johnny. Laki-laki berambut _chesnut_ itu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah yang ketujuh." Johnny berjongkok lagi dan mengingat kejadian yang tidak sengaja dia lihat tadi.

"Dia ini seperti malaikat. Tidak hanya menarik dan indah parasnya, tapi dia mengorbankan dirinya , terbang jauh demi orang yang dicintainya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, bahkan orang yang dia selalu berada disampingnya tidak menyadari kebaikannya." Johnny berdiri.

Perut Jaehyun rasanya seperti ada sesuatu. Mendengar kata-kata itu. Keluar dari orang asing yang tidak dia kenal, tapi dia cukup menyukanya. Jika saja dia dicintai oleh orang yang seperti ini bagaimana rasanya sangat bahagia? Kepala Jaehyun terasa berputar , kerongkongannya tercekat.

" _All you allright ? Hey , Ja.._ "

Semua menjadi gelap dan ada kunang kunang. Hal terakhir yang diingat Jaehyun adalah muka tampan Johnny yang alis bertaut kemudian seperti dia dibawa berlari dan ada teriakan keras Ten yang tidak ada laki-laki nya sama sekali.

Jaehyun merasa sangat lemas. Perutnya terasa lega tapi kerongkongannya terasa panas dan bibirnya sangat pahit. Kepalanya berputar putar. Punggungnya tidak merasakan tangan besar Johnny lagi, tapi sesuatu yang empuk, begitu juga dengan kepalanya.

"Jaehyun..Jaehyun , oh akhirnya kau sadar!" Jaehyun membuka matanya yang agak berat dan melihat muka Taeil yang matanya penuh emosi kawatir bercampur kaget. Terasa telapak tangan Taeil di keningnya. Taeyong juga ada di kamar itu, dia berdiri di sebelah Taeil.

"Aku kenapa Hyung ?" Kata Jaehyun dengan suara parau yang pelan.

"Kau pingsan Jaehyun ya ampun, kau harusnya beritahu kalau tidak enak badan." Taeil menyentuh bahunya.

Jaehyun terdiam. Dia pingsan didepan semua teman-teman Taeyong dan bawahannya. Celaka apa lagi ini. "Taeyong.. maaf aku..." Jaehyun yang lemas menatap Taeyong.

"Kau harusnya minta maaf pada Johnny, atau lebih tepatnya Ten." Kata Taeyong sengit.

"Taeyong.." Kata Taeil pelan tapi geram.

"Kau muntah di dada Johnny ! Kau tau Ten nyaris pingsan juga tadi ! Hyung pikir Hyung muntah kemana ?" Taeyong terlihat kesal. Dia malu.

Jaehyun mencoba mengingat lagi. Dia dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Rambut halus , wajah tampan Johnny dan tubuhnya. Dia baru sadar jaket yang dipakainya, _FUCK_ Itu McQ... Jaehyun suka _fashion_ kadang kalau ada waktu suka juga jadi penonton di barisan depan. Sering bersama Ten kalau Taeyong sibuk. Dia memiliki ingatan luar biasa hafal koleksi koleksi berbeda tiap musim.

Jaehyun mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri meski dia sangat lemah. Dia bilang pada Taeyong akan meminta maaf pada Ten dan Johnny lalu mengganti pakaian yang harganya sampai 29 juta rupiah itu.

"Lee Taeyong! Jaehyun, orang yang sudah menjadi kekasihmu selama 4 tahun , baru saja pingsan . Saat yang lain saja ketakutan dengan kesehatannya kau malah mempermasalahkan baju? Aku yang sudah 12 tahun mengenalnya saja baru tiga kali melihat dia pingsan dan pasti itu karena ada hubungannya dengan kau !" Taeil berdiri dan memarahi Taeyong yang bukan mengkawatirkan kekasihnya. Taeyong hanya diam menatap Taeil. Hubungan antara mereka memang tidak dekat. Taeil memang tidak suka dengan Taeyong tapi selalu diam.

"Hey hey kau ngomong apa Hyung. Tidak taeyong itu tidak benar. Hhh. Aku benar-benar lemas, Taeil Hyung , bisa tolong temui Ten dan urus soal baju itu, untuk pacarnya itu aku akan meminta maaf personal." Jaehyun mencoba duduk tapi susah, Taeil memaksanya untuk tetap tidur. ". Aku _jetlag_ parah. Maaf sudah membuat _scene_ disana tadi Taeyong." Jaehyun terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Taeyong menatap kekasihnya itu, betapa pucat dan lemas tubuhnya, terdengar keletihan yang sangat dari suaranya,biasanya dia sangat kuat, percaya diri dan dalam kondisi prima. Tersadarlah dia kenapa Jaehyun meminta ingin langsung tidur. Dia malah egois memaksa bermain, bahkan mencium Yuta di depannya.

"Jaehyun Hyung, ini semua salahku." Taeyong mendekat pada Jaehyun dan mengusap rambut Jaehyun pelan. Kapan dia terakhir kali melakukan ini pada kekasihnya sendiri? Taeyong tidak ingat. Jaehyun menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan itu. Dia sudah rindu dengan belaian kasih sayang dari Taeyong. Harus dia pingsan lagi untuk mendapatkannya.

 _Handphone_ Taeyong berbunyi dan dia melepaskan tangan dari kepala Jaehyun dan mengangkat teleponnya di luar.

"Baiklah Jae, aku menemui Ten dulu ya, doakan aku tidak dicakar." Kata Taeil memegang tangan Jaehyun.

"Iya Hyung, kalau dicakar nanti operasi plastiknya asuransi _Jung's_." Kata Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeil tertawa dan keluar dari kamar. Jaehyun menunggu Taeyong tapi dia tidak kunjung kembali. Akhirnya kekasihnya itu datang, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hyung, ada hal penting dan aku harus menelpon balik, jadi aku tinggal sebentar ya ?" Kata Taeyong dengan muka tidak enak.

"Bisakah itu ditunda ? Temani aku disini sebentar saja?" Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong. Sudah biasa dia meski lelaki penuh kuasa di tempat lain, tapi selalu mengiba kasihan dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Taeyong melepaskan genggaman Jaehyun yang lemah itu dan meminta maaf lalu dia pergi keluar. Jaehyun hanya bisa memandang punggung kekasihnya itu. Apa harus dia tancapkan pisau ke perutnya baru Taeyong mau menemaninya? Entahlah Jaehyun sedih.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu. Jaehyun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Orang itu masuk menundukkan kepala yang hampir menyentuh pintu bagian atas. Rambut cokelat gelapnya setengah kering. Dia memakai kaos _Alexander Wang_ berwarna _pink_ dan celana Miharayasuhiro _sweat pants_ warna abu-abu dengan sulaman bunga.

"Hey _blondie_ , belum tidur?" Kata Johnny , dia main duduk saja di pinggir tempat tidur.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, aku benar-benar panik waktu itu, kau seperti menggelepar sebentar, muntah lalu pingsan. Aku pikir kau seperti itu karena pusing aku angkat-angkat." Kata Johnny matanya melebar.

" _Man, that really embarassing right._ " Jaehyun membuang napas menutup mukanya.

" _No, not at all you scared us_." Johnny menyentuh bahu Jaehyum.

"Emm maaf kau bukan shock dengan kata-kata terakhirku itu kan ? Aku tidak sengaja melihat kau dan Taeyong... kau dan Taeyong _berbicara_ sebelum _games_ itu, saat mengambil air untuk Ten." Kata Johnny hati-hati.

Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya dan hendak duduk, tapi ditahan oleh dua tangan besar Johnny.

"Hey tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, hanya tidak percaya saja." Johnny mendorong tubuh Jaehyun untuk tidur.

"Kau?! Berjanjilah jangan membongkar tentang tadi dengan siapapun. Baiklah akun minta nomor teleponmu!" Kata Jaehyun menatap Johnny tajam.

 _What?_ Batin Johnny. "Untuk apa nomor teleponku ?" Dia bingung.

"Ya untuk mengawasimu lah kalau sampai bocor berati kan salahmu! Akan kuberi perhitungan." Kata Jaehyun galak.

"Mengawasiku atau apa? Maaf bukan maksud merendahkanmu , _you are gorgeous_ , tapi aku sudah punya Ten." Kata Johnny menolak.

Jaehyun bersikeras dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Johnny berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia memberikan _Iphone 6_ hitamnya. Jaehyun mengambilnya dan mengetik dengan cepat dan seperti bergetar sesuatu di tas kulit cokelat di atas meja kayu disebelah tempat tidur itu.

Jaehyun sudah mau mengembalikan _handphone_ itu dan mau lanjut mengomel tapi, 'Tunggu... _Wait a fucking second?'_ Jaehyun berpikir. "Kau..nama kau siapa?" Jaehyun berkata sambil memasang muka shock dengan mulut menganga dan hidung mengembang tidak elit. Dari tadi mereka sudah seperti teman lama, tapi nama si namsan tower ini saja Jaehyun tidak tau.

"Hehe.. _I am Johnny. Johnny Seo, but halmeoni named me Youngho._ " Johnny mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ahh.. Johnny.. Aku.." Jaehyun menyalam tangan Johnny.

" _Jay_ kan ?" Kata Johnny tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya. "Emm Jung Jaehyun. Tapi _Halmeoni_ menamai dengan Jung Yunoh." Diikutinya saja kata-kata Johnny.

"Kenapa diganti Yunoh ?" Tanya Johnny ingin tau.

" _You are so noisy._ " Jaehyun menggoda Johnny.

Johnny terlihat kaget dan dia diam saja. " _Sorry._ Yasudah kalau begitu cepat sembuh ya." Dia berdiri dan mau kembali ke kamarnya.

" _Hey? Just kidding okay._ Karena tidak ada hanja nya." Jaehyun menahan Johnny untuk jangan pergi.

"Oh.." Johnny duduk kembali. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Sekarang mereka terdiam kikuk.

"Emm, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk jaket dan bajumu, terutama jaket itu. Taeil akan mengurus untuk menggantinya" Kata Jaehyun menyesal.

"Tidak masalah. Tadi aku bilang pada Ten, akan aku bawa semua itu ke laundry terdekat dan dia mengamuk marah lalu aku diusir." Kata Johnny sambil memegang lehernya.

"Hahahahah , jelas dia marah, kau pikir itu baju macam apa dibawa. ke laundry biasa. Jaket mu itu saja hampir 2800 USD." Kata Jaehyun santai.

" _Holyshit,_ aku tidak tau. Bahkan harga baju yang aku pakai sekarang saja aku tidak tau." Kata Johnny menarik baju nya sedikit.

"Ya , pasti Ten yang menyuruhmu kan ? Bahkan sampai yang didalamnya juga." Kata Jaehyun matanya menatap bagian selangkangan Johnny.

"Emm iya seperti itu." Johnny menutup bagian selangkangannya dengan tangan dia.

"Apa aku sampai disini kau juga yang menggendongnya ?" Jaehyun baru sadar bagaimana dia sampai di tempat tidur ini _._

"Iya, dan aku bersama dengan Taeil yang mengganti bajumu dan sedikit membersihkan muka, badan dan leher mu." Johnny mengingat tubuh Jaehyun, seputih salju, dengan dada dan perut yang berlekuk membentuk otot yang indah, dipastikan karya Tuhan yang dijaga dengan kerja keras, tapi tubuhnya mulus tanpa rambut, seperti porselen. Tapi pinggangnya membuat tubuhnya diantara kesempurnaan maskulin dan keseksian yang feminin. Johnny juga hampir muntah. Bukan karena bau muntahan tapi oleh perasaan kagum yang membuncah.

"Sudah kuduga. Taeyong dan OCD nya, tidak akan mau melakukannya untukku. Terima kasih ya Johnny." Senyum Jaehyun dengan tulus. For fucksake orang ini baru dia kenal hari ini dan sudah membersihkan muntahannya.

"Sama-sama, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin memberikan ini." Johnny menunjukkan sebuah tabung biru ceper yang bertuliskan VapoRub dengan segitiga hijau bertuliskan VICK.

" _NO WAYY Bloody hell"_ Jaehyun terkaget melihat benda ajaib itu. "Wah sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihat itu."

"Hahaha, _this help little Mark a lot when he sick."_ Johnny membuka penutup nya dan membawa obat oles itu ke dekat hidung Jaehyun.

" _I love the smell_ remind me to _secondary school_ " Jaehyun menutup matanya menikmati aroma mint yang menyejukkan melegakan dada dan meredakan pusingnya _. "I thought they banned this ? Sudah dilarang sekarang kan?"_ . Jaehyun tetap menutup matanya.

" _Yes._ Tapi waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat _trainee_ NCT saat pemotretan memakai ini saat pemotretan. Aku meminta sedikit, dia memberikan semuanya. _He is from Indonesia._ " Johnny mengoleskan sedikit di tangannya dan memijat pelipis dan pangkal hidung Jaehyun. Awalnya dia ragu, tapi Jaehyun tampak tidak risih dan malah sangat menikmatinya. Lalu dia oleskan sedikit dan...

"Hey hey _what the fuck you doin ?_ "Jaehyun kaget saat dia merasa sebuah telapak tangan besar mengusap perutnya. Tangannya refleks memegang tangan itu.

"Kau itu pucat, semakin pucat saat sakit, apalagi rambut pirangmu itu membuat kau seperti mayat saja, kau mengingatkanku pada Mark adikku waktu kecil sekali dia kalau sakit pasti muntah muntah. Kalau mual paling enak pakai ini." Johnny meneruskan mengusap perut Jaehyun dengan Vicks. Jaehyun tidak menghentikan Johnny, dia menarik kembali tangannya dan membiarkan perutnya menghangat oleh _Vicks_ dan usapan tangan Johnny yang bertekstur tidak lembut tapi tidak kasar.

Sentuhan ini sangat polos dan menghangatkan tidak hanya fisik tapi Hati. Sudah sangat lama Jaehyun mendambakan ini , laki-laki dewasa 27 tahun yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia dewasanya. Kadang jika dia bersama Taeyong tentu mereka saling bersentuhan dalam seks, tapi itu berbeda, itu adalah birahi dan nafsu, sensual. Ini adalah kasih sayang yang tulus, seperti sentuhan ibu pada anak, kakak pada adik, Ayah pada jagoan kecilnya. Semua tidak pernah dimiliki oleh lelaki beramput pirang itu.

"Hey, kau keenakan ya, sebaiknya sekarang tidur saja." Kata Johnny melihat Jaehyun seperti sudah mengantuk.

"Eh.. Oh.. Iya. Tunggu. Kau kakak Mark ? Mark NCT? Maksudmu pemotretan _trainee NCT_ tadi berarti kau bekerja di _Jung's_ " Kata Jaehyun tersadar.

"Iya, Adikku bintang NCT hehe. Benar, aku asisten Doyoung." Kata Johnny menutup Vicks nya.

"Ehh? Aku juga bekerja di _Jung's!_ " Kata Jaehyun bersemangat.

"Iya, aku tau, kau boss kan, sajangnim." Kata Johnny berpura pura membungkuk.

"Hahaha, jangan begitu ! _We are friends right ?_ Eh tunggu. Kau setahun lebih tua dariku, aku ingat Taeyong bilang. So Johnny Hyung?." Perlu diketahui Jung Jaehyun tidak akan memanggil bawahan dengan embel embel Hyung kecuali pada Taeil.

"Aku tidak terlalu masalah dengan _Hyung_ , _you can called me with Johnny Hyung or Johnny or John._ " Johnny menggedikkan bahunya. Dia lahir dan besar di Amerika. Ibunya tidak pernah mengajarkan adat atau bahasa Korea. Dia hanya memanggil Hyung pada... pada orang yang sangat dia sayangi.. Dulu.

" _Okay then._ Kau bisa memanggilku Jaehyun. Atau _Jay_." Jaehyun tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, membuat orang ini memanggilnya dengan nama yang sudah lama tidak dia gunakan. Nama yang dia suka.

" _Sure. Jay then._ Ini sudah jam dua malam. Kau kan habis pingsan Jay, _you better sleep okay_. _Take a rest_." Johnny menatap mata Jaehyun. _His chesnut eyes._

"Bisa kau carikan Taeyong tidak ? Daritadi dia belum kembali." Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Setidaknya dia ingin melihat kekasihnya dulu sebelum tidur. Sakit membuatnya manja.

"Akan aku carikan. " Johnny mengangguk. Dia kantongkan kembali Vicks dan _handphone_ di kasur itu. Derap langkahnya terdengar menjauh. Jaehyun tidak tau kenapa dia agak sedikit menyesal menyuruhnya pergi. Waktu berjalan dengan lambat, setiap napas Jaehyun, dia berharap 'dia' kembali. Tidak hanya satu, bukan hanya Taeyong, tapi Johnny Hyung nya juga. Dia lelah tapi tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana, tidak ada? Apa dia pergi ? Doyoung Winwin sudah tidur, tidak tahu Yuta, Ten.. aku tidak berani ke kamarnya hehe." Kata Johnny tergopoh-gopoh berjalan masuk.

Terlihat kekecewaan dari air muka Jaehyun. Dia yang sakit, sampai kehilangan kesadaran yang adalah prosesnya hampir dekat dengan mati, tidakkah kekasihnya peduli padanya?

Johnny menyadari muramnya suasana hati Jaehyun. Dia kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Iba hatinya melihat orang yang baru dia kenal hari itu.

"Yasudah jangan menangis begitu, Kau tidurlah, aku temani sampai kau tidur." Kata Johnny menatap Jaehyun sayang.

"Aku tidak menangis." Jaehyun kemudian menutup matanya. Lama dia mencoba tidur, alis mata berkerut, dia mencoba dengan keras untuk langsung tidur tapi susah. Tiba-tiba dirasakan jari-jari, jari telunjuk yang menyapu kening atas dan garis rambutnya naik turun.

 _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

 _Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

 _Oh, I believe in yesterday_

 _Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

 _There's a shadow hanging over me._

 _Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

 _Why She had to go I don't know She wouldn't say_

 _I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

 _Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

 _Now I need a place to hide away_

 _Oh, I believe in yesterday_

Johnny menyanyi pelan. Johnny yang mendapat _sleep deprived_ parah setelah kejadian Hansol Hyung nya, akhirnya bisa tidur seperti manusia normal setelah ibunya menyanyikan lagu The Beatles itu sebagai _lullaby_. Tidak tau apa, Johnny hanya ingin orang ini tidur nyenyak seperti dia dulu. Mata Jaehyun sudah tertutup rileks dan napasnya naik turun teratur. Terdengar halus suara napasnya. Johnny memperhatikan wajah itu sebentar. Dihentikan kegiatan mengelus kepalanya. Johnny meremas ujung kaosnya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ini diluar nalar akal sehatnya, Johnny bukanlah pribadi yang pemberani, setidaknya semenjak kejadian itu. Tapi laki-laki ingin mendorongnya untuk bertindak diluar kebiasaan. Johnny memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaosnya yang agak besar itu. Dikeluarkan sesuatu yang menggantung di kalungnya tapi ditaruhnya dipunggung. Kamera film kecil berwarna hitam. Bergetar tangannya tapi dia berusaha tenang, karena harus sekali, harus sempurna, seperti objek yang akan dia bidik.

' _Mungkin ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi meski aku mati dan hidup lagi. Aku tau diri aku hanyalah pejalan, pengamat keindahan, sedangkan keindahan itu tidak bisa dimiliku olehku. Dia yang seperti malaikat parasnya dan hatinya, malaikat yang mencintai dan selalu ada untuk orang yang dikasihinya, tapi kasat mata dan tidak dianggap ada meski dia abadi dan setia. Jadi biarlah yang abadi adalah gambar ini, Ya Tuhan bahkan dari viewfinder dia terlihat seperti malaikat yang tidur.'_ Batin Johnny sambil membidik wajah Jaehyun.

' _CKREKK'_ Diambilnya satu kali gambar Jaehyun. Dilihatnya betapa pulas Jaehyun. Johnny tersenyum dan memasukkan kembali kamera filmnya. Sambil berkata _'Good Night'_ pelan dia mengalungkan kembali kamera itu dan menaruhnya dipunggungnya, dimasukkan dalam kaosnya. Dia berjalan pergi. Lelaki tinggi semapai itu tidak menyadari seseorang yang sudah memperhatikan aktivitas mereka, bersembunyi dibalik _kitchen bar_.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Hyung... hyung... hyung... kau waktu itu.. menggosok-gosok perutku itu memang karena ingat Mark... atau mau pegang pegang _abs_ ku ini hah ?" Kata Jaehyun mencubit hidung Johnny.

"Aww.. ya.. sebenarnya dua duanya sih. Hehe. " Kata Johnny sambil melepas tangan Jaehyun.

"Lalu setelah itu kan kita bertukar pesan singkat selama satu bulan, tapi mengapa kau menghilang hah setelah itu ? Aku pikir kau suka denganku waktu itu. Kalau tidak empat bulan setelah itu aku menemui apa kita mungkin bertemu lagi." Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia ingat betap tiba tiba Johnny berhenti membalas pesan pesan dan gambarnya.

"Hha.. _not gonna lie_ , _you really captured my heart_ , tapi aku hanya punya Ten. Dialah yang mencintaiku dan membuat aku bertahan hidup Jaehyun.

Johnny melanjutkan ceritanya.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Terlihat makhluk rupawan sedang berusaha berjalan dengan benar di lorong apartemen. Rambutnya panjang lurus sepinggang sehitam arang sama dengan poni lurus sealisnya. Matanya lentik melengkung indah tanpa perlu riasan, hanya sapuan CC Cream tipis diwajah rupawannya, tapi terlihat eyeliner yang membentuk ujung meruncing, membuat mata sang makhluk rupawan ini yang seperti kucing, makin terlihat seperti kucing cantik. Bibirnya dipermanis dengan lip tint berwarna wine. Kemeja _Marc Jacobs_ warna shock pink nya bersinar sinar diterpa lampu karena pantulan motif polkadot silvernya. Tangan lentiknya berusaha melepas pita di kemeja itu. _Flare skirt_ kulit _miu miu_ nya yang berwarna hitam bergerak gerak seiring dengan jalan si makhluk cantik ini yang tidak lurus , dia sempoyongan. Sepatu hak tinggi gladiator guccinya dia ikat dan dia kalungkan di leher. Oh iya dia juga memakai leggit jaring berwarna hitam.

"JOHNNY JOHNNY PAPABEAR!" Teriak si makhluk cantik itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Jakunnya naik turun. Ya, dia bukan wanita, tapi lelaki. Digedornya dengan keras pintu apartemen pacarnya. Dia mendumel kesal karena tidak mau menunggu.

" _Calm down sweetheart_." Kata Johnny sambil membuka pintu apartemennya. Mempersilahkan Ten untuk masuk kedalam kediamannya.

"Kitty , ini jam dua duapuluh malam, aku sudah berapa kali ditegur oleh tetangga karena keributan dimalam hari, katanya "tolong beritahu cewe mu itu." Johnny berkata pada Ten yang sedang berjalan menuju sofa.

"Oh, jadi kekasih Ten NCT sekarang selingkuh dengan wanita jalang, begitu ya ?" Kata Ten sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Johnny, meski dia harus menjinjitt parah sambil memegang sepatunya.

"Iya, wanita seksi yang suka pesta, namanya Tina." Kata Johnny yang mengecup bibir Ten pelan, terasa benar alkohol disana.

Ten terkekeh dengan pelan. Dia kemudian dibawa duduk oleh Johnny. Pacar Johnny yang satu ini memang sangat unik, karena dia seorang _idol_ dan dia suka pesta, kadang untuk mengurangi perhatian orang padanya, dia suka _crossdress_ menjadi perempuan. Anehnya tidak ada yang menyadari karena memang parasnya itu sangatlah cantik. Meski kadang ada yang memperhatikan jakun atau kemaluannya yang kadang terlihat timbul jika memakai rok ketat, tidak ada yang menggugatnya karena mau dia seorang _trans_ pun tetaplah dia itu menawan.

Ten mengangkat kakinya, dan pahamlah pacarnya apa yang dia inginkan, lelaki bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu pun berlutut dan hendak memijat kaki itu.

"Aww.." Kata Johnny dengan muka kesakitan, memegang pantatnya.

" _aww? Sorry_ Papabear, masih sakit yang kemarin ?" Kata Ten khawatir.

"Iya lumayan Ten, kalau masih sakit terus , mungkin aku akan _check_ ke dokter." Kata Johnny dengan kepayahan memijat kaki yang lelah berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan hak tinggi itu.

"Tapi, waktu itu kau melenguh keenakan begitu, jadi aku pikir , _Should I speed up ? because you have big butt so maybe it's not that deep enough."_ Katanya dengan kepala bergerak-gerak layaknya orang mabuk.

"Ten, _Iam okay for switching_ _but_ banyak yang harus kau pelajari. Lagipula _you give me aphrodisiac to my coffee, I barely remember anything._ " Kata Johnny kesal tapi tidak sampai berteriak. Johnny Seo tidak pernah marah pada pacarnya jadi kalau dia sudah begitu, tentulah keterlaluan perbuatan itu.

"Itu kali pertama aku memasukannya ke pantat orang _babe_ jangan marah. Harusnya beruntung,dulu perempuan perempuan meminta pintu belakang tidak pernah aku kasih. _Disgusting,_ tapi karena kau spesial jadi _I try it._ " Ten malah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi sakit Ten, jika kau ingin mencobanya lagi, jangan seperti itu ya. _I never hurt you right ?_ " Kata Johnny pelan-pelan seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil, ditatapnya mata Ten.

Ten diam saja, benar kata Johnny, selama mereka berpacaran, tidak pernah dengan sengaja dia menyakiti Ten. Johnny selalu melakukan seperti apa yang Ten pinta dan mau. Bahkan jadi korban percobaan _kinbaku_ dengan _shibari style_ saja dia rela, tidak bisa bergerak dan Ten yang mengendarainya sendiri dengan semaunya. Tidak semua mantannya dapat mengimbangi _mood_ nya yang naik turun dan juga hal gila yang dia lakukan di hidupnya, dan juga hal hal aneh yang suka dia lakukan ketika seks.

Ten menurunkan kakinya dan memeluk leher beruang kesayangannya itu. "Sorry papabear, aku tidak mau menyakitimu, _I love you so much, Phom Rak Khun Mak,Na Lak,_." Ten mencium pipi Johnny berkali-kali.

"I love you too Kitty. So much Ten," Johnny membalas pelukan itu. Sangatlah dia menyayangi Chittaphon, dia merasa akan seperti apa hidupnya tanpa Ten kesayangannya, lelaki lincah menggemaskan. Senyumannya itu sangat menghangatkan. Cintanya menggantikan semua butiran-butiran obat itu. Melupakan sakit hati pertamanya hansol dan juga yang terakhir. Ditorehkan oleh Sehun kekasih terakhirnya sebelum Ten yang memilih karir di Milan, dan membuat dia frustasi. Johnny tidak tau apa dia adalah magnet dewa sakit hati karena dia selalu saja terkena olehnya.

"Ten, boleh lepas dulu." Kata Johnny dtengah keheningan acara peluk peluk mereka.

"Kenapa ?" Kata Ten tidak mau lepas.

"Aku mau _pup_. Hhe" Kata Johnny sambil nyengir.

" _Auw, it will be really hurt,_ semangat ya papabear, sorry sorry." Ten mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah tidak apa Kitty. Iya doakan aku ya . Ouch." Johnny berdiri memegang pantatnya

"John, boleh pinjam _handphone_ mu, aku mau foto, _Iphone ku mati_." Kata Ten centil sambil menunjuk satu jari telunjuk ke pipinya.

"Yeah , _just take it in my bedroom."_ Johnny mengangguk dan mengelus rambut wig panjang yang dipakai Ten, dia berjalan lambat menuju WC.

Ten berjalan bersenandung riang menuju kamar Johnny. Dipakainya ponsel itu, dikaguminya sosok cantik menggemaskan yang ada di layar, ya , itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Diambilnya gambar dari berbagai sudut. _Sempurna sempurna, perfect_. Tidak ada celah. Kemudian Ia berani mencoba pose nakal, dibukanya kancing kemejanya, ditarik rok kulitnya. _"Hahahah biar kau melihat fotoku setiap hari ya papabear"_ batin Ten puas dengan hasil fotonya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pesan masuk. Ten kaget, tapi di _Iphone_ ini tidak ada pesan ? Dia bingung. Melanjutkan foto lagi dan terdengar suara pengingat pesan masuk. Tersadarlah ia ternyata itu bukan berasal dari ponsel yang itu, tetapi dari ponsel yang lain. Dibukanya laci yang sudah setengah terbuka.

 _Jay (10)_

' _Hyung, sudah tidur ya ?_

' _Hyung, John Hyung'_

' _Thailand sangat panas , I hate it because I sweat a lot'_

' _Just because I live in california for a while I used with it lol, memang chicago'_

' _This Ryan Doll agak mirip denganmu hahaah'_

 _*Foto*_

Sebuah foto boneka Ryan kakao dengan seragam khusus dan tangan pucat berjari panjang mencubit pipi boneka itu. _'Tunggu, seragam ini?'_. Ten yang bahkan sedikit mabuk mencoba fokus mengingat. _'Ini khusus, boneka edisi NCT'_ . Memang NCT bekerja sama dengan kakaotalk baru-baru ini untuk promosi dan memang akan dibuat boneka Ryan dengan seragam kostum mereka pada single terbaru. Tapi boneka itu belum _release_ di publik dan baru diberikan pada masing-masing member yang promosi setau Ten. Dilihat seragam boneka Ryan itu, ada bintang dengan angka 1. _'Fuck'._

Darah Ten naik ke ubun-ubun, seakan memanas, mendidih. Napasnya memburu, di _scroll_ nya semua pesan dengan orang itu. Tidak ada rayu, atau kata-kata manis tapi memang tema pembicaraan yang random dan tidak bermutu. Dilihatnya pola bahwa Johnny sering telat dalam membalas dan lawan bicaranya agak lumayan intens. Ten mengambil ponsel itu dan kembali ke sofa diluar.

Dia menunggu , menunggu dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

"Ahh.. sudah selesai _pup_ nya John? Sini kemari." Menggunakan tangannya Ten mengisyaratkan Johnny yang sepertinya baru selesai dari kamar mandi untuk mendekat. Dia tersenyum, matanya melengkung, tapi itu senyum bahaya, siap meledak.

"Kau duduk disini." Kata Ten dingin, kakinya menunjuk pada karpet dibawah sofa/

"Kitty,pantatku sedang sakit sekali apalagi setelah tadi, di sofa saja ya." Johnny merasa ada yang tidak beres.

" _Here now._ "Ten berkata pelan, matanya membuka, menakutkan, mengancam.

Johnny dengan kepayahan duduk di karpet itu, sakit rasanya pantatnya karena permukaan karpet dan kerasnya lantai yg dilapisi karpet.

" _IT HURTS TEN._ "Johnny menggeram keras. Bagaimana tidak, Ten mengangkat kaki kanannya, membuat _wifebeater_ pendek didalam rok kulitnya kelihatan, dia menginjak bahu kanan Johnny dengan kakinya. Dengan sangat keras.

Johnny merasa ini keterlaluan, dia menggenggam pergelangan kaki Ten dan hendak mengangkatnya. FYI Johnny bisa memegang kedua kaki Ten dan mengangkat dia dengan terbalik, kalau dia mau , berkali-kali lebih kuat dari laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu.

"Aku tidak tau kau secara relijius bertukar pesan dengan _Daddy_ Jung Jaehyun ?" Kata Ten dengan suara dimanis-maniskan, tapi matanya seperti kucing hutan yang ingin memangsa.

 _DHEG._ Jantung Johnny Suh berdebar satu kali terlalu keras.

" _SPEAK_!" Teriak Ten keras.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berteman dengan _Jay_ kan ? Aku melakukan sesuatu katamu Ten." Johnny berkata jujur.

Ten terdiam. Itu memang benar. Akan tetapi dia tidak menyangka akan jadi sepanjang ini, dan mungkin Johnny tidak tau, Jaehyun itu susah untuk didekati secara personal. Ten yang sering bersamanya untuk datang ke berbagai _fashion show_ saja susah untuk berteman dengannya. Lebih lagi, tak pernah dia memanggil 'Hyung' begitu pada teman-temannya. Menggunakan –ssi saja. Kecuali pada Taeil. Orang ttu sudah dikenalnya selama 12 tahun ya. Sedangkan yang Ten lihat dari _chat_ mereka, ini seakan mereka adalah teman di _High School_ saja. Ten hanya mempermainkan Johnny untuk memanggil Jaehyun dengan Jay, karena dia biasanya akan marah dengan orang yang sok dekat dengannya begitu, _turn out_ Johnny bisa memanggil Jaehyun dengan _Jay_ dan ada perasaan tidak suka di hati Ten melihatnya.

 _Greppp._

"Aw.. Ten." Johnny mengaduh karena injakannya semakin keras.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk ramah tamah basi dengan dia. Tidak sampai seperti ini. Disaat Taeyong sibuk persiapan untuk album Jepang kau mau menemani si Jung yang kesepian ini? KAU MAU JADI SUGAR BABY HYUNGNYA BEGITU?" Kata Ten dengan suara keras.

"Tidak Ten, kami hanya berteman, dia bahkan sering berkonsultasi denganku soal hadiah untuk Taeyong." Johnny mengusap kaki Ten yang menginjakknya.

"Konsultasi? _What the fuck_. Kau pikir , kau itu siapa ? Tanpa menjilat pantatku kau itu bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa makan pagi satu meja dengan Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun !" Ten mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Johnny, tidak mesra tapi penuh intimidasi.

"Tapi Ten, aku hanya kasihan dengan Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak.." Johnny mencoba meyakinkan tapi dipotong oleh Ten.

"JANGAN MENYEBUT TAEYONG seakan kau ini teman dekat dia hah ! Kau itu tidak mengerti apa-apa. Akulah temannya dan tau tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jadi kau mau menikung dia, dan menggantikan posisi Taeyong menemani Jaehyun sekarang begitu ? Jangan bermimpi Johnny Seo, kau itu tidak sebanding. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka orang mengganggu sahabatku." Ten memang sangat menyayangi Taeyong, tapi perasaan sayang yang ingin melindunginya, dari dulu mereka dekat di trainee, mereka adalah api dan air tapi selalu dekat saling mengerti melengkapi.

Johnny diam saja, tapi dia masih menatap mata Ten dengan tatapan menahan sakit hati.

"Hey, lagipula kau itu, 'sakit' disini, jadi mana mau _Daddy_ Jung Jaehyun padamu." Ten berbisik pelan didekat telinga Johnny, suaranya sehalus sutra, tapi ujungnya tajam seperti jarum menusuk. Dia mendorong pelipis Johnny dengan telunjuknya ketika menekan kata 'sakit' dalam bicaranya.

Ekspresi wajah Johnny langsung berubah. Dia menunduk dan menatap karpet .Matanya terbuka lebih lebar. Rasanya dadanya sesak. Bergetar sedikit tubuhnya.

"Jadi hentikan persahabatan tolol ini, kâo jai mái ?" Ucap Ten sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya tidak sampai di matanya. Johnny tidak menjawab pertanyaanya dan hanya diam sangat lama.

"I say kâo jai mái !" Ten berteriak dimuka orang yang mencintainya itu.

"Jai..." Kata Johnny pelan. Dia mengerti.

Kemudian Ten mengecup pipi Johnny pelan dan mengusap kepalanya seperti pada peliharaan yang patuh. Dia mengangguk-ngangguk. Ditariknya kaki kanan nya itu dari bahu Johnny.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang aku mau pulang saja bertemu nanti papa.." Ten merapikan roknya tapi dia merasa dua tangan besar memegang roknya.

"Jangan pulang Ten, jangan pergi, tetap disini ya, _sorry kitty sorry if I pissed you off._ " Johnny yang masih duduk menatap Ten yang berdiri. Dia sangat mencintai Ten, dia takut, dia hanya punya Ten, hanya punya Ten.

Ten menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia paling tidal tega kalau Johnny sudah seperti itu. Dibawanya Johnny untuk berdiri.

"Aku sedang kesal sekarang. Jadi, kau tau kan apa yang bisa meredakan kekesalanku ?" Tangan Ten mengusap pipi kiri Johnny.

Johnny mengangguk dan dia meski terlihat masih kesakitan , dengan cekatan ke kamarnya dan mengambil dompet dan _Iphone 6S_ baru nya. Dia seperti bergegas untuk pergi keluar, ketika dia sudah dekat pintu keluar.

"Jangan keluar seperti gembel Johnny." Ten berkata sambil melipat tangan dan bersender di tembok.

Kekasihnya tersadar, dia dari tadi memakai setelan baju tidur adidas biru. Jadi segera digantinya baju _Joyrich_ berwarna biru dan celana pendek hitam. Dia berkata pada Ten untuk menunggu dan dia pergi.

Ten kalau kesal, suka mengunyah permen karet.

Lelaki yang masih memakai wig hitam panjang itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia menuju wastafel dan ditupukan tangannya disitu. Pantulan dirinya di kaca memancarkan kecantikan. Dibukanya wig nya dan dihapusnya lip tint dengan air meski susah. Diacak rambut hitam sewarna batu bara. Dia tampan. Chittaphon LeeChaiyapornkul . Hampir sempurna jika saja lebih tinggi, tapi ukuran tubuhnya ini juga daya tariknya karena membuat dia menggemaskan. Mengalahkan legenda Lee Taeyong dalam _general voting NCT_ menjadi nomer satu sudah pernah. Album cover nya terjual habis. _Photobook_ personal juga. Jadi aktor webdrama di Thailand sudah pernah. Main film juga pernah. Iklan tak terhitung. Orang yang mendekatinya, dari petinggi perusahan produsen ponsel, sampai aktris Korea terkenal juga pernah. Semuanya semua menginginkan Ten . Kadang Ten menerima banyak laki-laki untuk dia permainkan hatinya. Menemaninya yang dikelilingi banyak orang tapi sebenarnya kesepian. Mendandani mereka adalah candu bagi Ten. Membuang pundi-pundi uang yang memang sudah banyak dia miliki sebelum dia jadi NCT apalagi sesudah. Ten lah yang memegang kuasa atas semua _Barbie Ken_ nya ya itulah sebutan orang. Hanya baru saja yang satu ini, pria yang tidak begitu spesial, oke dia tampan, manis dan lucu, tapi kalau dalam status dia tidak spesial. Malah orang ini yang mengambil hati Ten. Membuat Ten benar-benar bahagia, belajar bagaimana merindukan orang ketika dia sibuk. Dia merasa cocok dengan Johnny. Johnny yang membuat Ten merasakan hal hal baru seperti tadi. Dia cemburu. Chittaphon LeeChaiyapornkul baru saja merasa cemburu. Membuat Ten seakan bukan dirinya sendiri. Ten rasa, dia harus segera mundur sebelum hatinya dihancurkan oleh orang ini. Sangat berbahaya, dia tidak mau jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

Ten mengambil _Iphone 6_ Johnny dan menyalakan lagu _Yesterday_ yang dinyanyikan The beatles. Diletakkannya iIphone itu di wastafel dan dinyalakan air keran. Air keran yang mengucur membasahi ponsel itu. Tidak hanya itu yang basah, pipi Ten juga basah, tapi jelas bukan karena air keran wastafel..

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **TBC**

* * *

Penjelasan Istilah dll :

Konsep NCT yang dipakai di fanfic ini bukan konsep NCT Smentertaiment, tapi konsep 48Group , AKB48. Banyak group di tiap negara. SNH48, JKT48, di negara Jepang saja ada AKB, SKE, HKT, NGT, *Sora fans HKT48 dan lumayan tau JKT48 karena teman *

Ada namanya _concurent member_ jadi satu orang bisa berstatus ganda atau member dua grup. Biasanya member terkenal yang bisa begitu.

Dalam grup dalam album biasanya sebelumnya akan diadakan pemilihan umum (general vote) dimana menentukan nomor urut semua member, siapa yg center /terdepan atau mendapat paling banyak shoot/bagian. Voting berasal dari fans dengan kupon yang didapat dari penjualan tiap keping album.

 _Double Center_ adalah dua orang menjadi _center._ Kadang di musik video mereka dbuat rival atau saling suka *secara implisit nyerempet gitu*

Ada Photobook per member dan jumlah penjualan itu tergantung popularitas.

Gravure : berupa photobook seksi. Biasanya memakai bikini, swimsuit, tidak harus di pantai fotonya, bisa disekolah, dilatar seperti rumah, dimana saja. Dilakukan biasanya mulai member menginjak 17 tahun. *defuq that scary I know. Imagine Mark doin this kind of photoshoot(slap myself)* Di fanfic ini jenis photobook yang dilakukan Ten adalah dengan celana renang, karena NCT semua laki-laki (masa pake bikini)

Shota : Anak laki-laki dibawah umur. Image nya biasanya anak laki-laki pendek yang menggemaskan dan masih kecil, memakai celana pendek. Istilah yang kadang jadi negatif karena image pure yang menjadi objek seksual

 _Hiiiya =_ seperti curse begitu (kampret/fuck)

Switch = tukar posisi , disini dimaksud adalah posisi dalam gaysex

Kinbaku = *this is easter egg just google it but I warn u this is NSFW*

Shibari = *this is easter egg just google it but I warn u this is NSFW*

Kao jai ma = (kao cai ma) 'kamu ngerti ?' 'do u understand?'

Jai = iya

YAY INI SORA aneh ya ngeupdate siang siang biasanya jam 2 malem ini jam 2 siang. Kaget aja sama respon kalian yang pada shock Johnny "Uke" atau takut Johnny "Uke". Jadi akan gua jelasin sedikit, di fanfic ini mungkin bukan memakai konsep "Seme" "Uke" tradisional.

Tidak. Sora lebih suka _powerplay_. Aduh gimana ya jelasinnya.

Johnny tidak pernah mendominasi didalam hubungannya karena trauma masa lalu nya. Akan tetapi di dalam urusan kamar, he almost always top or the one who fuck his boyfriend. Kenapa ? Karena kekasihnya yang menginginkan itu dan dia bagus dalam melakukannya. Johnny adalah _pleasure giver_ dia suka memberikan kenikmatan pada pacarnya. Karena kalau kalian perhatikan Johnny itu terlalu mengagungkan orang yang mencintai dia dan dia cintai juga.

Ten itu _pleasure seeker_ dia suka mencari kenikmatan,

Ten adalah karakter yg selalu dominan didalam hubungan. Dia tau apa yg dia mau dan dialah yang mengontrol semuanya. Dia menjadi _bottom_ dalam sex bukan karena dia lemah, tapi karena dia suka itu.

Jaehyun selalu menjadi _bottom_ selama dia bersama dengan Johnny karena dia yang memang ingin mencoba lagi sejak sangat lama dan ternyata keenakan (?). Tapi dia selalu _top_ dengan Taeyong, karena *ntar d chap selanjut e*

* * *

Terimakasih atas semua komentarnya dibaca satu persatu menjadi penyemangat huhuw, masih belum selesai tapi dimohon reviewnya hehe.

#HappyJohnnyDay


	4. Lucifer

**Kalau lupa ceritanya, baca dari awal lagi X'D**

 _'Awal biasanya adalah hasil dari sesuatu yang berakhir.'_

 _DL_

* * *

" _What the fuck he did to you ?_ Kau bilang Ten adalah orang yang baik " mata sipit _eyesmile_ Jaehyun terbuka lebar, dia terkejut dengan cerita Johnny. Oke, dia tau Ten suka mempermainkan 'barbie Ken' nya tapi mendengar bagaimana Ten memperlakukan kekasihnya pada saat dulu membuat nya panas.

"Ten memang baik sayang, dia sangat perhatian padaku, dia mengerti kondisiku dulu, bagaimana aku kurang vokal terhadap perasaan ku sendiri, aku sering dikira cuek, orang yang dingin ,membuat orang sering tidak kuat bersama denganku. Dia merubahku menjadi lebih baik. Dia juga tidak malu punya kekasih seperti aku dulu. Oke Ten memang kasar waktu itu, tapi itulah dia jika marah, tapi aku pikir itu adalah marahnya yang paling besar. Mark bilang Ten agak sedikit aneh setelah kejadian itu, lalu saat aku ceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi, adikku bilang bisa jadi Ten cemburu, tapi aku tidak yakin dia cemburu, siapa aku yg bisa membuat dia begitu? Aku hanyalah satu diantara puluhan mantan kekasihnya, dan kau hanya mau berteman denganku waktu itu, jadi untuk apa cemburu, ya kan ?" Johnny berbicara panjang lebar. Jarang sebenarnya lelaki kelahiran Februari ini melakukan hal seperti ini.

Jaehyun terdiam. Dia tidak tau soal hubungan Ten dan Johnny. _Ten is not as bad as He though._ Jaehyun meringis, mendengar penuturan Johnny. ' _Your self esteem issue is really serious John, ofc you capable to make someone like Ten jealous, He loved you.'_

"Tidak Hyung. Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe yang suka berteman akrab dengan orang baru. Waktu itu aku memang ingin dekat denganmu, aku masih mencintai Taeyong waktu itu, tapi aku kesepian. Berbicara denganmu membuat aku senang. Jadi aku yakin Ten mungkin yang duluan menyadari ada sesuatu diantara kita, bahkan sebelum kita menyadari itu, tapi tetap saja ya, meski dia cemburu atau apalah dia tidak boleh mengatai kau seperti itu Hyung, itu kejam." Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyentuh pipi kekasihnya.

" _Aww_ kasihan Ten kalau begitu." Kata Johnny dengan muka menyesal.

"Kau masih suka dengan dia John ?" Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak! Maksudku aku mencintaimu, tapi tentu kasihan , dia..." Johnny terlihat panik dan mulai berbicara terlalu cepat.

"Hey _easy, calm down Honey_ aku hanya menggodamu sedikit. Aku paham sifat tidak tega dan mudah kasihanmu itu. Apalagi jika itu soal seseorang yang dekat denganmu. Sifat yang membuatmu jadi sering tersakiti. Sifat yang membuat bajingan sepertiku memperlakukanmu dengan sungguh brengsek dulu." Jaehyun menyenderkan keningnya di bahu kiri kekasihnya itu. Tidak berlebihan dia berkata, karena memang sangatlah jahat apa yang sudah dia lakukan dulu.

"Tidak ada yang bajingan disini. Kau hanya laki-laki yang terluka hatinya waktu itu. _I am the one who accept to heal you_." Johnny mengusap surai kuning menuju pucat itu.

" _To heal not to be destroyed_ Johnny Seo _._ " _Crescendo_. Nada suara Jaehyun yang pelan berangsur keras.

" _Loving you comes with consequences._ Sudah ratusan kali aku bilang _I love you even it hurts._ Di masa depan , masa sekarang dan masa itu. Aku tidak hanya jatuh hati tapi juga mencuri malaikat orang lain."

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh Johnny terlalu tinggi memandangnya. Tetapi tidak bohong , inilah yang membuat Jaehyun bisa luluh dan berubah hatinya. Dia yang sudah lelah berlari mengejar cinta yang selalu berbalik menyakitinya. Sifat alami laki-laki, berburu, mengejar dan berjuang, tapi sungguh sudah habis lelah dia secara mental dan fisik. Dia hanya ingin diam menikmati siraman cinta dan dipuja dengan benar. Disayang dengan rutin dan sentuhan romantis disana sini pada tubuhnya. Hal yang dulu dia dapatkan bukan dari kekasih tetapi dari orang ketiga dalam hubungannya. Sesuatu yang memalukan dan berusaha dia tolak mentah mentah dalam pikirannya.

Jemari ramping Jaehyun menyambar botol kaca berbentuk sekop itu. Bergerak jakun di leher nya meminum cairan pembunuh sel otak itu dengan beringas.

"Eggh...Untuk dosa ketiga si _Godface_ Lee _Fucking_ Taeyong. Itu adalah hawa nafsu. Tindakan rendahan dan kejam yang lagi lagi dia lakukan padaku. Ngomong ngomong kau tau kalau arti bintang pagi itu bukan saja venus lambang keindahan. _Lucifer_ , malaikat yang hengkang dari surga dan menjadi iblis juga dijuluki sebagai _morning star_. Aku yang sudah berusaha menjadi malaikat hidupnya berubah menjadi iblis. Aku berniat untuk membalas orang yang menghancurkanku, malah melakukan hal terbodoh. Menyakiti orang yang mengobati luka dihatiku dengan cinta yang tulus. Aku yang menyayatimu perlahan kau yang membuat hatiku tetap hidup. _I am really sorry. I treat you like a shit John."_ Jaehyun meremas baju di lengan Johnny. Tidak berani menatap matanya karena dia bisa runtuh oleh rasa menyesal.

" _Yeah not gonna lie you fucked me up, but the most important thing is in the end you open your heart for me. We are together now_. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu hampir setiap aku rindu. Bisa memelukmu semauku, dan bisa mencium bibir ini pada akhirnya." Johnny mengangkat dagu kekasihnya dan mengecup singkat bibir yang terasa pahit itu. Bibir yang hampir membuat dia gila karena pada awalnya hanya bisa dia kagumi bentuknya tapi tidak bisa dia rasakan teksturnya dengan langsung sekalipun telah ditelusurinya seluruh lekuk tubuh Jaehyun.

"Baiklah pertemuan kita kembali, waktu itu..." Jaehyun meneruskan ceritanya.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

Jika suatu hubungan cinta yang sudah lama terjalin menjadi cenderung hambar dan monoton, maka diperlukan tindakan dadakan yang dapat menimbulkan kembali percik api asmara. Jika perhatian rutin tidak mempan menyentuh hati sang pemilik hati, tentu yang diperlukan adalah hal wah yang tidak biasa. Hal tidak biasa itu dapat berupa kejutan. Kejutan seperti apa? Apa berupa bunga dan barang unik berupa benda buatan sendiri ? Tidak jika kamu adalah kekasih Lee Taeyong. Dia tidak menyukai hal hal seperti itu. Lee Taeyong yang sekarang mendapatkan hal seperti itu sudah setiap hari dari ribuan, puluhan ribu, jutaan orang. Barang barang mahal yang harganya bisa membeli kebahagiaan? Itu sudah biasa. Penggemarnya juga suka memberikan semua itu. Akan tetapi, ada seseorang yang mampu melampaui kuasa penggemarnya karena kalah start dan kalah dana, orang itu Jung Jaehyun. Jika Ten hobi mendandani, maka untuk Jaehyun memberi hadiah pada kekasihnya justru candu yang membuat hatinya tenang. Setiap kata terimakasih dan melihat Taeyong memakai barang mewah pemberiannya paling tidak dapat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Taeyong masih mencintainya seperti dulu. Meski Taeyong tidak lagi tersenyum manis sampai hidungnya berkerut. Meski Taeyong tidak lagi mengecup pipi nya singkat dengan muka merah malu. Meski Taeyong tidak lagi datang padanya untuk makan _cookies_ kesukaannya berdua di _mini market_. Meski mata manik hitam sewarna topi dan kaos latihan usangnya itu tidak lagi bersinar bahagia seperti dulu.

Taeyong nya semakin tampan, tapi semakin jauh. Semakin dingin dan sibuk. Mendekati tidak perduli pada Jaehyun lagi. Jika Jaehyun adalah kereta batu bara, maka yang menjaga panas mesinnya adalah Taeyong. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menjaga mesin hatinya tetap hidup. Untuk itu dia memutuskan melakukan yang tidak biasa. Dia akan memberi hadiah spesial untuk Taeyong. Dia tidak tau apa Taeyong suka atau tidak tapi dia akan memaksakan hadiah ini untuknya. Hal paling berharga yang bisa Jaehyun tawarkan di dunia ini pada Taeyong adalah dirinya sendirinya. Tubuhnya, waktu untuk bersama dengannya. Tentu dengan berbagai kegiatan menyenangkan yang dirancang bersama. Jaehyun sudah melakukan _deal_ besar dengan _Tokyo Disney Land_ untuk mengesankan hati dingin Taeyong. Sudah _booking_ spongebob cafe hanya untuk berdua untuk waktu singkat. Oke sebenarnya kalau Taeyong mau ke replika restoran _Krusty Krab,_ Jaehyun tidak akan pikir dua kali untuk pesan tiket ke Palestina tempat restoran itu berada, tapi Taeyong harus _stay_ di Jepang untuk album baru NCT-J. Oke untuk kejutan terakhir Jaehyun akan membawa Taeyong ke Tokyo Somei Onsen Sakura. Taeyong pasti kelelahan terus berlatih dia butuh relaksasi. Oke sebenarnya Jaehyun juga berharap agar itu dapat menjadi kesempatan untuk malam panas bersama Taeyong. Karena bagaimanapun dia adalah lelaki biasa dengan kebutuhan biologis. Tidak munafik hal yang membuat dia tertarik pada Taeyong pertama kali adalah fisiknya dan itu termasuk setiap inci tubuhnya. Masturbasi sendiri sambil _video call_ dengan tubuh polos Taeyong yang sedang tidur tidak cukup untuknya.

Sekarang Jaehyun sedang berada bukan di ruang kerjanya ataupun di hotel untuk _deal_ dengan _client_ tetapi dia sedang berada di gedung latihan NCT di Jepang. Ya, dengan sok sok an menyamar menjadi pengantar paket sampai menspray rambutnya sehingga menjadi kecoklatan dirty blonde. Menutup wajahnya setengah. Anehnya Taeyong katanya tidak ada.

"Hari ini sebenarnya latihan diliburkan karena _Koharu sensei_ harus mengunjungi _obaasan_ yang sakit. _Member_ memang banyak yang latihan _personal_ tapi aku tidak melihat Taeyong _senpai_ dari tadi. Biasanya dia pasti bersama dengan yuta _senpai_. Bagaimana kalau paketnya dititipkan saja ?" Anak yang mengaku bernama Takada Kenta berbicara pada Jaehyun.

"Maaf tidak bisa. Ini pake spesial dari Jung Jaehyun" Kata Jaehyun dengan bahasa Jepang yang lancar.

Anak itu nyaris memekik dan menarik napas kaget.

"EHHH, Kalau begitu emm...kalau di dorm tidak ada juga. Aku tidak tau. Maaf sekali." Anak berambut cokelat terang itu menunduk terlihat gugup.

Jaehyun yang sudah hampir putus asa kemudian keluar dari gedung latihan dan berjalan sendiri mengikuti trotoar entah kemana. Hari sudah gelap dihiasi dengan lampu jalan. Jaehyun menghela napasnya. Uap keluar dari mulutnya karena dinginnya musim. Kalau dulu sebenarnya dia tidak usah repot repot begini mencari Taeyong. Sudah ada orang yang dia tugasi mengikuti Taeyong kemanapun dia pergi. Hanya saja Taeyong menyadari hal itu dan sangat murka dengan Jaehyun. Dia mogok seminggu menghindari Jaehyun. Semenjak itu Jaehyun kapok dan tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Pria yang memakai topi biru tua, dengan masker mulut warna senada dan baju seragam pengantar paket yang dibalut jaket padding panjang itu akhirnya menemukan taman dan duduk di kursi yang bersih dari salju. Tangan putihnya kemerahan memegang kotak yang isinya hanya dia yang tau. Tidak sendirian dia di taman itu. Ada dua laki-laki tinggi sedang membuat bola salju sambil mengobrol. Jaehyun tidak ingin menguping. Tapi kedua orang itu berbicara bahasa Korea dan karena itu adalah bahasa utama Jaehyun untuk beberapa tahun ini, makan Jaehyun dapat mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

"Seonho-yah, bagaimana sudah berteman dengan anak-anak lain ?" Kata seorang yang dengan rambut hitam, dengan mata bulat lembut. Garis wajahnya adalah halus lebih pada cantik dari tampan dan bibirnya sedikit tebal kemerahan, jelas bukan orang biasa, tipe tipe muka artis Jungs.

"Belum Lin Hyung, bahasa Jepangku sangat buruk dan kebanyakan mereka tidak bisa bahasa Inggris." Laki-laki yang tidak kalah tampan dan bahkan terlihat sedikit mirip dengan lawan bicaranya itu mendengus. Sampai tercipta uap di sekitar hidung dan bibirnya.

"Hmmh.. nanti kita akan belajar bersama. Aku tau _transfer_ ke NCT-J merupakan sesuatu tantangan besar. Terlebih untuk kau yang masih muda. Emm tapi liat sisi positifnya, posisimu melambung tinggi . Posisi 9, tidakkah itu bagus ? Kau bisa satu scene di video musik NCT-J dengan cinta pertamamu " _Wang"_ Taeyong." Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Lai Guan Lin itu mengubah bola saljunya menjadi bentuk hati. Taeyong di NCT-China dijuluki Wang karena dia seperti kaisar yang selalu meraih posisi satu. Meski pernah saat hiatus digantikan Ten.

"Ya memang aku yang sudah belajar _Putonghua_ jadi harus belajar Bahasa Jepang lagi, tapi aku bersukur pindah ke NCT-J karena NCT-C sudah tidak aktif lagi. Di..dia bukan cinta pertamaku! Dia hanya idolaku. Stop menggodaku Hyung!" Lucu sekali melihat seorang tinggi besar terlihat kikuk, memukul mukul bola salju besar yang sepertinya adalah badan boneka salju.

"Hah, sayangnya cinta pertamamu itu sudah memilki kekasih. Yuta-kun beruntung." Pria paling tinggi yang hidungnya sudah kemerahan itu menghancurkan salju berbentuk hati yang dia buat tadi.

"Kekasihnya itu anak pemilik _Jungs_ Jung Jaehyun sudah berapa kali aku bilang Hyung!" Seonho menempelkan tangan dinginnya pada pipi Guan Lin.

"Aku tim Yutae. Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Yuta-kun memijat punggungnya yang sakit. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah di dorm. Aku mendengar anak-anak bergosip kalau mereka memilih tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Apartemen Taeyong."

"Jangan percaya gosip! Taeyong hyung sangat menyayangi kekasihnya kurasa kau mabuk Linlin !"

"Entahlah bisa saja dia menyayangi Yuta-kun dan tetap bersama anak pemilik perusahaan untuk menjaga posisi _center_ nya?"

"Taeyong Hyung bukan orang seperti itu!" Anak yang dipanggil Seonho agak berteriak.

 **BRAKKKK**

Suara keras ditengah keheningan malam mengagetkan dua pemuda yang belum tujuh belas tahun itu.

" _God._ Apa-apaan kau!" Guan Lin yang terkejut luar biasa menatap arah sumber suara. Sebuah kursi taman tua yang sedikit retak. Dia melihat pria bertopi dengan badan tinggi berbalut _padding_ panjang berjalan menjauh.

"Sudah Hyung, mungkin orang mabuk. Biasanya orang mabuk bisa berubah menjadi monster." Seonho menarik lengan kakak setim nya itu.

Guan Lin hanya mengurut dada sambil menggelengkan kepala. Seonho terus mengusap punggungnya. Kata-kata GuanLin tidak benar dan juga tidak salah sepenuhnya. Jung Jaehyun tidak mabuk, tapi emosinya baru saja mengubah dia menjadi monster.

Seakan seluruh darahnya mengumpul di kepala dan telah mendidih panas seluruh yang tersisa mengalir di sepanjang pembuluh darah Jaehyun. Berjalan dan berlari semakin cepat ke tempat dimana dia memarkirkan dengan sembunyi mobil Lexus IS 300h berwarna silver miliknya. Melempar kotak hadiah ke kursi penumpang dan langsung menyalakan mobil dan terdengar bunyi nyaring gas yang diinjak terlalu keras. Jaehyun sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjadi karakter di animasi _Initial D_ tapi kecepatan dia memacu mobil berkata lain. Pemuda tampan itu ingin berteriak meraung bertanya pada Tuhan dosa apa yang dibuat oleh jiwanya di kehidupan sebelumnya harus merasakan disakiti berkali kali seperti ini. Menggenggam, memutar kemudi terlalu keras seakan mau mematahkan nya beringas. Disisa kewarasannya, hati kecil Jaehyun berharap Taeyong tidak ada di apartemen itu. Apartemen yang merupakan hasil keringat Jung Jaehyun saat mendapat bonus pertamanya bekerja di Jungs. Hadiah yang diberikan pada Taeyong sebagai hadiah hari jadi ke 600. Disaat semua masih bahagia dan belum ada pengkhianatan diantara mereka.

* * *

 **Di tempat lain.**

"Yuta, ini adalah kesalahan. Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Owh.. sial!" Taeyong dengan kepala mengayun ke depan dan kebelakang. Mata menerawang jauh di antara kenikmatan surga buatan dan nafsu dosa neraka. Kepalanya seperti berputar, tapi badannya polos dengan keringat mengalir membutikan betapa panas tubuh oleh gelora nafsu yang menggebu. Sekarang yang mengontrol hal yang dilakukan tubuhnya adalah satu organ kelaki-lakiannya. Kebanggaan, harta berharga nilainya tak terkira. Sekarang hartanya itu menjadi murah seharga satu setengah botol _sake_ dari osaka. Mengkilap basah. Kemerahan terlihat dan tidak terlihat seiring pergerak pinggunglnya maju mundur dengan tempo pelan tidak beraturan, terbenam dalam lekukan pantat orang lain. Dia yang napasnya naik turun. Dia yang memegang dudukan kasur tidur. Dia yang tersenyum menahan sakit, tapi hati bahagia karena berhasil membuat mimpi gilanya menjadi kenyataan. Mereka harusnya sedang berada di ruang kaca berlantai kayu dengan musik _upbeat_ menari dengan semangat dan melatih vocal dengan nada yang beraturan. Bukan di apartemen ukuran sedang bernuansa hitam putih ini. Bergerak dengan irama berantakan dengan derit tempat tidur dan suara becek dan desahan tertahan.

Yuta hanya diam, tidak sepenuhnya diam karena lenguhan dan geraman rendah itu adalah otomatis seiring pergerakan penis Taeyong membawanya pada kegilaan. Tidak berani bicara apapun, takut dia menghentikan mimpinya yang menjadi kenyataan ini. Meski impiannya sedikit berbeda. Tetapi dia tidak peduli bagaimanapun bentuknya bersatu dengan orang yang dia cintai dari pertama kali terjebak dalam gelap mata hitam itu adalah tujuan hatinya. Toh memang Taeyong lah yang mengontrol hatinya. Sekarang Yuta berada di posisi para wanita cantik yang dia gunakan untuk melupakan Taeyong sesaat dari pikirannya. Rasanya ingin menangis bahagia. Meski tidak sepenuhnya karena cintanya baru ditolak. Hanya saja permintaan terakhir Yuta dan alkohol mengubah sedikit akhir dari kenangan yang pahit ini.

Dua anak manusia yang sedang mendosa ini terlalu fokus pada kenikmatan. Tidak lagi kelima indera berjalan dengan sempurna. Seperti indera perasa dalam sensor kulit yang menguasai.

Semua mengabur, Taeyong merasa badannya akan melayang. Dia berusaha mengeraskan cengkraman keras pada pinggang ramping Yuta tapi dia akhirnya melayang juga. Tidak ke atas tapi ke belakang. Tunggu dia benar-benar seperti ditarik dari belakang.

 **BRUKKK**

"Aghh.."

Taeyong dengan sedikit kesadaran tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi yang jelas pantat, punggungnya dan sikutnya sangat sakit seperti membentur permukaan keras.

Semua berjalan sangat cepat. Seperti kelebatan film rusak.

 **BHUGGG**

 **BHUGGG**

' _Krakkk'_

Taeyong mengerjapkan tangannya berusaha fokus dari pandangannya yang tiba tiba kabur. Suara sesuatu patah.

"AKKKKHHHH"

" **KAU MATI. MATI HARI INI"**

Telinga Taeyong seperti berdeging mendengar teriakan lebih tepatnya raungan yang sangat keras dari orang di depannya. Dia tesadar dan ingat benar punggung lebar itu. Rambut _blonde_ yang bergerak. Tangannya yang mengepal melayang cepat ke atas dan kebawah menghujam meninju seperti orang gila.

"JAEHYUNNNN HENTIKAN. JANGAN SAKITI DIA." Taeyong melesat berdiri dan berusaha menarik tubuh yang bergerak liar diatas Yuta tidak segan menghajar pemuda jepang itu sampai mati.

" **LEPAS.** _ **FUCKIN BITCH.**_ "Jaehyun bergerak liar melepas diri dari pelukan kekasih nya. Menyikutnya hingga terkena perutnya dan terpental lagi kebelakang.

Taeyong merasa memar ditubuhnya bertambah. Hanya erangan kesakitan Yuta membuat hatinya perih mengirim kekuatan entah darimana agar dia bangkit lagi.

"TIDAK WAJAHNYA HYUNG, JANGAN WAJAHNYA ITU HIDUPNYA." Hanya itu yang ada di otak Taeyong saat melihat Jaehyun bergerak lagi. Dia sudah merangkul dan berusaha menarik tubuh dan tangan itu. Entah kata-kata atau teriakan beserta tangisan menyedihkan yang menghentikan Jaehyun yang mengamuk seperti binatang. Jaehyun terdiam dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik mundur. Meninggalkan Yuta yang lebam sana sini dan mencoba duduk sambil berteriak tanpa suara memegang lengannya kesakitan.

 **PLAKK**

Seperti diberi setrika panas. Perih rasanya pipi Taeyong jatuh terjerembab karena kekuatan tamparan yang tidak setengah-setengah. Dia dapat merasa robek sedikit sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya seakan berdenging.

"KALAU ITU HIDUPNYA, KAU ADALAH HIDUPKU LEE TAEYONG! _MY GOD_!" Berteriak sampai batas kemampuan pita suaranya. Jaehyun meraung keras meremas rambutnya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti orang kehilangan akalnya. Satu tetes alir mata mengalir tidak sebanding dengan dadanya yang naik turun emosi.

"Katakan ini adalah mimpi buruk ! Apa salahku padamu Tae? APA!" Jaehyun duduk di atas pinggang Taeyong sambil merunduk mengangkat bahu taeyong dan membenturkannya lagi ke lantai berlapis karpet itu.

"Jae Hyung tidak salah apa-apa." Taeyong membuka matanya. Menatap mata _chesnut_ Jaehyun yang sudah seperti mata orang gila. Keadaanya sangat berantakan.

"HENTIKAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU. Jadi apa ini semua? Kenapa kau TERUS lakukan ini padaku. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bunuh aku saja Tae, heh?"

Taeyong dapat merasakan Jaehyun memaksakan tangannya untuk meninju dada Jaehyun. Pipi Taeyong basah oleh air yang jatuh dari wajah diatasnya.

"Tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Jae Hyung, aku mencintaimu sungguh."

"Kau mencintaiku dan malah melakukan ini? Kau mabuk dan _horny_ Taeyong? Kau 'bosan'? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Kau punya kekasih pikirkan perasaanku."

Tangan Jaehyun dingin dan bergetar, Taeyong dapat merasakannya. Bahkan deru napasnya terasa di wajah Taeyong.

"Arrh.. _itai.._."

Taeyong yang rasanya ingin pingsan saja kemudian disadarkan oleh suara yang dia kenal benar itu. Dia berusaha mendorong dan melepaskan diri dari kungkuhan Jaehyun dan berlari naik ke atas kasur.

"Yuta ! Kau tidak apa Yuta. Tanganmu, Oh tidak wajahmu. Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" Kekawatiran yang sangat terdengar dari nada bicara Taeyong. Dia memeluk sahabat dekatnya itu dan memeriksa tubuhnya. Lebam dan noda darah.

Jaehyun hanya terdiam menatap Taeyong yang panik sambil menatapnya meminta belas kasihan. Dia sudah berada di puncak emosinya dan kewarasannya.

"Kau memang bajingan Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun berkata lirih. Rasanya hatinya diinjak injak.

"Aku yang membantu mengubah hidupmu dari penyanyi jalanan sampai menjadi bintang besar Yuta. Aku mempercayaimu dan ini balasannya untukku HAH." Jaehyun menatap Yuta yang sudah lemas mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Taeyong.

"Jaehyun Hyung kumohon setelah mengantar Yuta aku akan menjelaskannya, maafkan aku _chagii_ sungguh aku mabuk dan..."

"TIDAK. TIGA KALI itu terlalu Taeyong. Kau harus merasakan rasanya sakit seperti ini! Aku akan hancurkan kau Taeyong!" Seperti racun kata-kata keluar dengan suara keras yang tajam. Jaehyun merasa dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Tenaganya sepertinya sudah habis. Hatinya tidak kuat lagi menerima penderitaan.

"Jaehyun maafkan aku. Jaehyun.. Hyung!"

Pandangan Jaehyun menjadi gelap. Masih dapat terlihat Taeyong yang melepas Yuta dan berlari ke arahnya. Hanya cahaya seperti kunang-kunang dan suara Taeyong yang memanggil namanya, kesadaran Jaehyun hilang seiring rebah tubuhnya ke lantai.

Jung Jaehyun tinggi 180cm lumayan rajin berolahraga dan menjaga makanan. Tidak ada satupun dokter yang dapat menjawab penyakit atau kebiasaannya. Sejak bersama Taeyong jika terlalu emosional maka laki-laki ber _dimple_ itu akan jatuh pingsan.

* * *

 _Halo Taeyong, percaya atau tidak ini sudah kertas ke 14 yang aku gunakan untuk menulis surat untukmu. Tanganku bergetar kacau dan sangking gugupnya aku sampai menulis dengan Bahasa Inggris saat percobaan yang ke-12. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku menulis surat langsung dengan tulisan tangan kepadamu. Kapan terakhir kali ? Mungkin saat liburan pertama kita ke Florence dan itu sudah lama. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk untuk meraih mimpi di Jepang. Aku tau kau adalah pekerja keras yang jika memiliki sebuah goal maka akan fokus pada itu dan tidak suka diganggu. Aku ingin minta maaf karena mungkin mengganggu jadwal istirahat mu. Hanya saja kau harus tau bahwa ada orang yang sangat mencintaimu yang berusaha bertahan untuk tidak melompat ke Gimpo Airport setiap harinya hanya untuk melihatmu barang lima menit saja. Ada orang yang selalu menunggu pesan darimu setiap dia mencari jeda untuk bernapas disela pekerjaanya. Ada orang yang masih mencintaimu sama seperti dia mencintaimu sejak dia bertemu denganmu di depan ruang latihan Jung's. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan yongyongie ku ? Masih mencintai Jae Hyung nya kan. Aku berharap ya, dan jika kau ragu menjawabnya maka aku akan membuat kau mencintai aku lagi sama seperti dulu hehe. Makanya selain surat tulisan tangan ini, di dalam kotak ini ada molten cake kesukaanmu. Persis kue yang sama yang kau suka saat dulu kencan pertama kita. Aku tau kau sedang diet tapi setidaknya mungkin makan satu dan ingat-ingat saat kita dulu makan ini bersama di Seven Eleven. Kau bisa membagi satu pada Yuta karena aku tau dia sahabatmu. Sampaikan salamku untuknya dan bilang hanya satu saja bolehnya oke._

 _Ngomong-ngomong selamat hari jadi yang ke 1717. Lihat ini cukup keren_

 _1+7+1+7 = 1+6 = 7_

 _7 adalah jika dalam mandarin , Pinyin nya adalah_ _七_ _(qī) untuk Kanton "chut" yang artinya adalah kebersamaan. Adalah angka keberuntungan untuk sebuah hubungan. Angka 7 juga adalah angka keberuntungan dan sakral._

 _Jika kita pisahkan_

(1+7)+(1+7)

8+8 = 16 = 1+6 = 7

 _wow keren ya ?_

 _1.7.17 Tanggal satu bulan tujuh , 1st July juga adalah hari ulang tahunmu kan yongie. ._

 _Oke cukup tentang angka angka ini, salah kan rapatku yang berbicara tentang kapan hari beruntung yang pas untuk rilis mini album kalian di Jepang. Sekarang aku akan mengakhiri surat ini. Oh iya aku tidak hanya memberi molten chocolate tapi ada hadiah sebenarnya yang aku persiapkan untukmu. Kau bisa tanya pengantar paket ini. Kau bisa memeluk si pengantar paket ini karena aku mengizinkannya. Ya, itu aku Jung Jaehyun kau pasi taulah kan hehe._

 _Dengan Cinta,_

 _Jae Hyung_

 _p.s *please just hug me I miss u so much_

 **T.B.C**

* * *

Maafkan atas hiatus panjang tak terkira. Maafkan atas update yang mungkin tidak memuaskan dan tidak sesuai harapan. Mulai sekarang akan mencoba update tapi tidak sepanjang seperti dulu. Akan coba sedikit-sedikit tapi rutin mungkin itu lebih baik. Maaf sudah membuang waktu kalian. Maaf karena minta maaf terus *bow and smack my head to my notebook*

BTW YES I MAKE PD101 KIDS AS CAMEO AHAHAHHA


	5. Happy Little Pill

" _Biasanya, awal sebuah cerita dalam kehidupan, merupakan bab kelanjutan dari sebuah akhir. Ada yg mengawali dengan senyuman dan jiwa optimis setelah berhasil meraih tujuan dan impian, ada juga yang menangis karena terpuruk gagal dan babak belur, tertatih karena sakit hati dihajar oleh pemeran lain dalam cerita hidupnya._ _Bagaimanapun jalan ceritanya, tetaplah bertahan sampai Tuhan menemukanmu pada halaman terakhir cerita kehidupanmu sendiri."_

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Suara ombak kecil yang berdesir pelan akibat angin yang berhembus dari lautan yang dingin menuju daratan yang hangat akibat cahaya mentari. Laut yang airnya terlihat berwarna biru sebenarnya adalah pantulan dari warna langit . Langit dihiasi dengan awan awan putih yang sedikit menahan pancaran sinar matahari langsung pada bumi dan panasnya bisa membakar kulit. Aroma laut yang khas , dapat membuat lidah mengingat asinnya air laut. Pantai yang indah memberi kesan damai dalam hati, tapi sebenarnya sibuk terbukti oleh suara jepretan kamera, dan suara pasir putih yang berantakan bergerak karena pijakan kaki manusia yang bergerak kesana kemari.

"Ya bagus ! _Keep that smile_ , pertahankan senyumnya lebih natural Lucas! Menoleh sedikit kemari tetap tatap matanya. TEN! Ini bukan _coupling photobook_! " Doyoung yang sedang membidik Ten dan Lucas dalam _viewfinder_ kamera profesionalnya tiba-tiba berhenti mengambil gambar karena ulah model yang sedang dia potret.

" _Eww What the FUCK_!" Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit tan eksotis mendorong orang yang sedang duduk di punggungnya. Mata besarnya bergerak liar, dia mengusap sudut bibir nya dengan kuat seakan dia telah mencium sesuatu yang amat menjijikan.

"Auw! Beraninya kau mendorongku hah!" Lelaki yang jauh lebih kecil jatuh dan tubuhnya bertabur pasir putih. Mata indahnya yang berbentuk seperti mata kucing terlihat kesal. Tidak sepenuhnya kesal karena dibalik tatapannya itu bercampur emosi lain seperti rasa tidak percaya.

"Kau yang kurang ajar, maksudmu apa mencium bibirku hah ? Itu menjijikkan!" Suaranya bass rendah tapi meninggi karena dia marah.

" _It's P'Ten_ _for you. So what? I will do what I wanna do._ Kau itu harusnya bersyukur. Kau pikir berapa juta orang rela mengorbankan segala miliknya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan mencium bibir ini _Nong_ YukHei." Ten berdiri sambil membersihkan pasir di tubuh atas polosnya. Merasa sedikit malu, tapi lebih pada penasaran. Tidak ada yang pernah bereaksi seperti itu ketika mendapat serangan mendadak darinya. Semua terkejut malu, terdiam, atau bahkan membalas kecupan menjadi sebuah ciuman. Tidak ada yang pernah menolak kasar Chittaphon LeeChaiyapornkul.

"Aku tidak termasuk dalam jutaan orang itu. _That was so rude P'!_ " Yuk Hei Wong, Huang Xuxi atau lebih dikenal dengan Lucas itu berdiri dan terlihatlah tubuhnya yang kekar tinggi menjulang. Berbeda jauh dengan tubuh mungil Ten.

" _It was you who being so fuckin rude_. Kau itu baru dipromosikan dari _trainee_ dan ditempelkan _center_ denganku supaya terkenal. Beraninya mendorongku. Kau pikir berapa nilai tubuh ini ? Kau terus bekerja selama hidup dalam 7 kehidupanmu berturut turut saja belum tentu bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk menyentuhnya." Satu alis Ten naik dan memandang remeh pada makhluk tampan dan seksi di depannya. Ya, meski mulutnya sedang pedas berkata kasar, Ten sebenarnys sedang menaruh ketertarikan pada laki-laki ini.

Lucas terdiam menatap kesal pada makhluk kecil di depannya. Dari mata kucing itu perhatiannya dia alihkan ke pasir putih yang bersinar terkena sinar matahari. Benar, Lucas baru saja dipromosikan. _Jungs_ menaruh kepercayaan padanya yang memiliki prospek untuk menjadi _center_ NCT-Thailand . Sudah menjadi adat atau kebiasaan, kandidat member yang akan jadi jagoan biasanya akan di _double center_ dengan _center_ sesungguhnya. Lebih tepatnya mereka berdua akan jadi yang terdepan. Menari dan nyanyi bersama. Bermanis-manis dan sedikit mesra berdua. Tidak hanya di MV, penampilan _live,_ bahkan untuk _photobook_ juga mereka akan berbagi _spotlight_. Semua ini akan lancar jika Lucas dan Ten kompak. Masalahnya mereka sering bertengkar.

"Berhenti memelukku pendek." Lucas menutup matanya. Menahan diri untuk tidak menghempaskan kepala lelaki cantik ini ke pasir pantai.

"Tinggi mu berapa sih ? _How tall you Nong Yuk?_ " Ten memeluk erat, meletakkan dagu lancipnya pada dada bagian bawah lucas. Dia suka sekali kekekaran dan bentuk otot tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak hanya tampan dengan mata yang indah, dia juga memiliki proposi tubuh yang menggiurkan. Hanya yang paling utama adalah tinggi. Ya, lelaki tinggi diatas 180cm adalah obsesi chittaphon. Semakin tinggi semakin besar keinginan untuk mendapatkan. Untuk jadi manekin hidupnya. Pemuas gairah nafsu. Kebetulan sekarang posisi itu sedang kosong. Baru saja kosong.

"Yang jelas tinggiku jauh lebih tinggi dari kau yang satu meter." Mata bulat Lucas membelalak lebar, mata sewarna batu bara itu menatap nyalang pada Ten.

Ten hendak membalas kata-kata kasar itu hanya saja dia tiba-tiba merasakan tangan besar yang menyentuh rambutnya. Membersihkan butiran pasir. Jantungnya seakan berhenti dalam beberapa detik. Sapuan tangan besar yang lembut itu dia tau benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ten mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Nada bicara Ten terlalu kasar untuk sekedar menegur.

"Banyak pasir di rambut dan tubuhmu. Akan terlihat kurang bagus.."

"Kau tidak lihat aku dan Lucas sedang sibuk ? Kau mau mengganggu hah ?" Mata kucing ganas beradu dengan mata coklat almond yang terlihat menyimpan perasaan luka.

" _It.. it's okay P'Johnny._ Ten, _**jangan**_ _ **berkata kasar dengan P'Johnny**_ _."_ Lucas berbicara dengan bahasa Thailand. Ten terlalu kasar, Johnny saat ini sedang menjadi asisten Doyoung, dia bertugas untuk mengatur peralatan dan memastikan objek foto Doyoung adalah tetap dalam kondisi sempurna.

"Ssorry... Aku.." Wajah tampan _oriental mixed_ itu menjadi pias. Muka yang sudah pucat dengan kantung mata memerah tua itu benar benar membuat Lucas kasihan.

" _BREAK_. Kita _break_ 15 menit." Kata Doyoung seketika memecah keadaan udara yang tegang sudah membuat sesak. Dia memegang kamera nya dengan tangan kiri.

"Kenapa _break?_ Aku belum mau _break!_ " Ten berteriak kesal. Dia menjauh dari Lucas dan berkacak pinggang di depan Doyoung

"Akulah fotografernya yang memimpi pemotretan ini. Jadi silahkan tuan LeeChaiyaPornkul untuk istirahat sejenak. " Doyoung mendekat pada Ten dan dia yang lebih tinggi memandang Ten tajam.

"Tch..." Ten mencebik kesal. Hal yang paling dibenci Ten adalah jika sesuatu tidak sesuai keinginannya. Segala sesuatu haruslah dalam kontrolnya.

"Johnny, kau bisa isti.." Suara Doyoung melembut dan dia menatap pada asistennya.

"Hey _you_! Aku haus. Ambilkan aku es kelapa muda. _Melon syrup okay. Don't fail me._ " Ten dengan muka judesnya memerintah seenaknya pada pemuda tinggi besar yang ada disitu. Tidak ada kata tolong dan nada sopan.

Johnny melemparkan alat seperti karton alumunium metalik yang dia pegang di tangan kirinya ke pasir. Dia menutup mata dan diam sesaat. Ten agak was was apakah Johnny akan marah dan mengamuk lalu menghajarnya. Johnny yang _sweet_ dan penurut itu mengamuk? Ya, kalian belum tau saja bagaimana saat dulu mentalnya belum sestabil sekarang. Hanya chittaphon yang sudah mengalami hal itu.

" _Okay_. Ki.. Ten-ssi." Sejujurnya kepalanya sudah pusing dan mental Johnny sudah goyah. Dia hampir lupa dengan kebiasaan memanggil Ten dengan ' _Kitty'_ panggilan ketika mereka masih bersama. Ten memang suka memerintah, tapi tidak kasar begitu. Orang banyak berpikir lelaki seharusnya tidak lemah dan harus melawan jika diperlakukan begitu, apalagi dengan orang yang lebih kecil darinya. Johnny berbeda, dia tidak bisa. Susah untuk marah pada Ten dan melampiaskan perasaanya. Ten adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk Johnny

Doyoung mau mencegah, tapi kaki Johnny sudah seperti berlari menjauh dari area foto dan menuju stan makanan.

"Lucas, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar. Kau bisa istirahat dengan yang lain." Doyoung berkata pelan pada Lucas yang hanya terdiam melihat hal yang terjadi. Lelaki berkulit tan itu kemudian mohon izin dan dia berlari ke arah anak- NCT lain yang sedang bermain istana pasir. Ten hendak mencegah tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Doyoung.

"Johnny itu sekarang sedang menjadi asistenku, bukan _babu_ mu Ten! Lagipula kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar dengannya ? Setelah kau bermesraan dengan bocah itu didepannya kau tega hah ?" Dia tidak habis pikir dengan perilaku Ten pada Johnny. Mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Terserah aku mau bermesraan dengan lelaki seksi kek. Dengan wanita cantik kek. Ini bagian improvisasi dari pemotretan dan aku sudah sering melakukannya. Kan tidak menganggu pekerjaanmu ? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kupikir dapat mendongkrak penjualan _photobook_ ini. Dia siapa dia, harus membuat diriku membatasi profesionalitas di dunia kerja hah? Asisten memang tugasnya ya disuruh-suruh! Aku memang begini, masa harus bermanis-manis mendayu, memang dia siapa? Sponsor yang akan beli 1000 _photobook_ ku ?" Ten mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya sinis. Terlalu berbelit kata-katanya , padahal hati kecilnya sadar betapa jahat dan keterlaluan dirinya.

"Kau tau pasti betapa dia mencintaimu Ten. Aku tau kalian sudah berakhir tapi adakah sedikit kau punya hati padanya?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk mencintaiku terus dan membuat dia sakit hati. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sendiri yang bilang aku itu tidak punya hati, jadi kenapa bertanya padaku lagi? _Ten and his barbie ken,_ kau pikir aku tidak tau kalian semua berbicara seperti itu mengenai Aku dan semua mantan kekasihku? Lagipula dengar ya, aku memang tertarik dengan Yukhei dan aku memang suka menggoda orang yang ku anggap menarik. Kau tau benar soal itu. Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Johnny? Kau ibunya? Aku tau kau bukan _Edith Cavell_ yang peduli akan semua disekitarmu Doyoung Hyung." Ten menatap Doyoung menantang. Dia tau benar bagaimana Doyoung itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan urusan dan perasaan orang lain. Cuma si aneh Taeil, pekerjaannya dan Taeyong (untuk Taeyong mereka seperti Tom dan Jerry tapi kentara Doyoung cukup peduli dengan orang yang membantu dia mendapatkan Taeil itu). Ya hanya mereka saja yang ada di otak Doyoung.

"Hyung ?" Ten menekan kembali kata-katanya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Hyung, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan sikapku."

"Semenjak dia putus denganmu, kelakuannya menjadi aneh. Aku berusaha mengabaikan karena itu urusan pribadi kalian. Hanya saja dia sering hilang konsentrasi dan hasil fotonya menjadi blur! Bahkan kualitas editing fotonya menurun. Kau tau itu membuat pekerjaanku jadi terganggu. Dia juga sering mengantuk dan jadi seperti orang bodoh." Doyoung mendesis pelan.

Ten tidak menyambar langsung. Dia sedikit panik mendengar penuturan Doyoung. Semua ciri ciri itu persis terjadi pada Johnny dulu saat Ten baru berpacaran dengan Johnny setelah "memungut"nya _pasca_ dia dibuang Sehun. Doyoung mendelik curiga menatap mata Ten yang bergerak tapi tidak berani menatap matanya balik. Bukan ekspresi percaya diri berlebihan milik Ten. Dalam kurang dari satu menit Ten sudah kembali memasang topeng percaya dirinya.

"Hahahaha. Karena itu? Ya kalau dia tidak _capable_ lagi, sudah kau pecat saja. Banyak orang yang lebih berbakat dan profesional mengantri untuk jadi fotografer atau asistenmu bekerja di _Jungs_."

"Tidak segampang itu Ten." Doyoung berkata pelan

"Apa susahnya ? Ini adalah dunia profesional. Kalau kau tidak menguntungkan dan bekerja dengan benar, itu adalah wajar jika dipecat."

"Tidak Ten. Aku tidak akan memecatnya." Doyoung mengalihkan tatapannya pada lautan biru. Tidak pada mata Ten

" _Wait..._ Ohhh... pasti Mark kan ? Kau tidak mau mengecewakan bocah itu ? Kakak tersayangnya dipecat. Waduh pasti dia terpukul. Doyoung, aku tidak menyangka kau sepertinya cukup menyukai anak menyebalkan itu ?" Ten tau dari gosip gosip anak NCT bagaimana Doyoung sangat menganakemaskan Mark. Selalu peduli dengan dengannya. Padahal dia selalu masa bodoh dengan anak NCT lain.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Ten." Doyoung memang menyayangi Mark. Tetapi berbeda dengan sayangnya pada Taeil.

"Huh. _Whatever._ Saranku, kau carikan saja lelaki tampan untuknya. Mungkin dia akan lebih bahagia. Carikan yang tampan jangan sampai mantanku dapat pacar yang rendahan setelah putus dariku. Apa kata orang nanti. " Ten membersihkan sisa pasir ditubuhnya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke bawah payung tempat istirahat.

"Tunggu Ten. Ini terakhir. Kau bisa bertindak apapun itu hak mu Ten. Akan tetapi kau pernah dekat dengannya lebih mengerti dampak tindakanmu padanya. Dia sangat hancur semenjak kalian putus. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya ? Kenapa dia bertindak sekacau ini. Kau tau, dia sudah seperti orang sakit.." Doyoung memegang tangan Ten dan menahannya sebentar.

" _He just stressed out. Stress people do weird things Doyoung._ " Ten berkata cepat. Wajahnya kaku. Doyoung hanya menatap curiga Ten yang melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan melesat pergi jauh dari situ.

Sekesal apapun Ten pada Johnny , tidak akan dia ungkap rahasia mengenai kondisi mental mantan kekasihnya. Ten sangat menjaga hal itu dan melindungi dari siapapun. Masih peduli dengan nama baik mantan kekasihnya. Ten berjalan sambil mengigit bibir dan mengacak rambutnya. Ten selalu berusaha mendoktrin diri bahwa dia akan masa bodoh dengan Johnny seperti dia masa bodoh dengan semua mantan kekasihnya. Ternyata ego dan hati kecil Ten tidak sepaham. Dia merasa iba, membuat Johnny jadi seperti dulu lagi. Lelaki yang tingginya tidak mencapai 170cm itu ingin membalas sakit hatinya pada Johnny. Ten harusnya sadar, jika dia merasa kesal atau sakit hati, dia bisa berpesta ria dengan semua teman dan entah siapapun lalu bersenang-senang. Bercumbu mesra dengan teman atau mantan koleksinya atau orang asing yang dia temui di pesta _private Jungs_ misalnya. Dia tinggal mengacungkan jari telunjuk pada perempuan seksi yang menginginkannya. Atau berusaha sedikit buat mendapat laki-laki tinggi yang dia suka. Bahkan bertemu dengan penggemarnya di _venue_ atau _event_ juga adalah sumber kebahagiaan , semua kegiatan itu dapat menjadi sumber kebahagiaan dan membuat dia melupakan rasa sakit hati meski tidak mudah. Berbeda dengan mantan kekasihnya yang susah untuk terbuka dan berbicara satu patah katapun mengenai masalah pribadi dengan orang lain. Lebih memilih mengucilkan diri dan menegak pil pil untuk meredakan kecemasan berlebihan. Sumber kebahagiaannya hanya dua yaitu kekasihnya dan adiknya yang super sibuk. _Healing_ yang dia dapat dari Hobi memotretnya juga tapi tidak sebanding dengan kedua itu.

Jika kalian bingung apa yang membuat Ten sampai sakit hati begitu maka kalian mesti kembali lagi ke masa lalu. Kembali lagi pada saat ulang tahun Ten dimana dia melaksanan pesta _private_ nya. Waktu itu Ten hampir pingsan karena melihat baju kesayangan untuk Johnny berlelehan muntah Jaehyun. Bukannya menenangkan Ten , Johnny malah menggendong Jaehyun cepat ke dalam _cottage_. Taeyong malah yang menenangkan Ten bersama dengan Yuta. Taeyong minta maaf dan berkata akan mengganti pakaian itu, pakaian yang Ten taksir saat menonton _fashion show_ di Milan bersama dengan Taeyong. Sedangkan Doyoung terliat _apathy_ tapi dia bilang khawatir dengan Jaehyun hanya saja tidak bisa menolong karena bau muntahan. Winwin hanya mengekor kemana Yuta pergi. Taeil tentu melesat duluan saat melihat Jaehyun sudah menggelepar ringan sebelum muntah. Hal yang membuat Ten dari kaget menjadi berang adalah , bagaimana Johnny malah mengacuhkan dirinya dan ikut membersihkan dan menyeka badan si pucat itu. Sudah jelas dia yang dimuntahi. Kalau Ten jadi Johnny sudah dia jambak rambut pirang itu meski dalam keadaan pingsan. Di kamar, Ten meminta penjelasan mengapa Johnny bertingkah begitu pada _party pooper?_ Demi segala koleksi mainan seks milih Ten , tidak pernah sekalipun Johnny membuat kekasihnya menjadi prioritas kedua. Alasan Johnny karena Jaehyun terlihat lemas lebih butuh pertolongan bla bla. Hello, kendali , pusat perhatian Johnny itu hanya pada Ten. Sudah ditambah itu dengan gampangnya Johnny mengusulkan baju yg baru saja Ten pesankan eksklusif untuk kekasihnya itu untuk di laundry di laundry murahan. Johnny bilang dia akan sekalian memotret di daerah luar _cottage._ Ten kesal kemudian melempar botol kayu putih yang ada diatas meja tempat tidur kewajah Johnny lalu membanting pintu dan Johnny diusir keluar dari kamar. Biasanya kalau begitu Johnny akan mengiba2 di depan pintu sampai Ten mau buka dan memaafkannya. Berjanji mau melakukan apa saja. Waktu itu Johnny benar benar pergi dan membuat Ten tidak habis pikir. Malah Taeil datang pada Ten dan berkata akan mengurus tentang jaket dan baju itu. Meminta ukuran tubuh Johnny dan dia langsung pamit karena Doyoung menelpon. Ten keluar dan memutuskan untuk mencari Johnny, dia emosi tapi disisi lain takut Johnny tersasar. Johnny pria dewasa, tapi dia punya kecemasan berlebihan. Diluar Ten hanya melihat Taeyong dan Yuta berdebat dengan bahasa Jepang yang Ten tidak mengerti. Ten memutuskan kembali masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil masker dan hoodie untuk pergi keluar tapi tak disangka dia melihat Johnny yang keluar dari kamar Taeyong dan Jaehyun . Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ke kamar Ten. Johnny mengetuk pintu , tapi tentu saja tidak ada yg menjawab karena Ten sedang bersembunyi mengawasinya dari jauh. Johnny sepertinya menyerah dan dia berjalan keluar _cottage_ dan belum berapa saat dia masuk lagi dan terlihat _shock._ Berjalan seperti orang bingung di depan kamar winwin dan Doyoung kemudian masuk kembali ke kamar Jaehyun. Ten berspekulasi kekasih jangkungnya melihat yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat diluar. Ten menguping dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Johnny bicarakan mengenai Taeyong kalau saja diluar dia melakukan sesuatu dengan Yuta dan Johnny akan melaporkan dengan Jaehyun. Nyatanya tidak. Johnny benar sepertinya melihat sesuatu , karena dari nada dan vibrasi suara saat dia berbicara, Ten tau Johnny sedang berbohong. _"Taeyong tidak ada"_. Johnny orangnya jujur jadi dia adalah pembohong yang buruk. Ten heran mereka berbicara seperti akrab. Lebih luar biasa kaget saat mendengar Johnny bernyanyi lagu _'Yesterday'_. Lagu sangat personal untuk dirinya. Bukan sekedar _lullaby_ tapi masuk dalam _Music Therapy_ Johnny sejak dia di Amerika. Johnny tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyentuh level personal dan intim pada temannya sekalipun, apalagi orang yang baru dia kenal beberapa jam. Ten curiga Johnny tertarik dengan Jaehyun. Saat hampir selesai Johnny bernyanyi, Ten berlari kedapur yang tidak jauh dari sana dan bersembunyi. Hatinya mulai memberikan pemikiran busuk mengenai Johnny yang mulai tertarik dengan Jaehyun, bagaimana kalau nanti pemuda amerika itu melupakan dan mencampakkan Ten? Semua pemikiran negatif berlebihan yang menggumpal dalam hati chittaphon. Ten tidak tau kalau Johnny panik karena peristiwa Jaehyun muntah itu mengingatkannya pada saat Mark kecil pernah muntah di gendongannya. Waktu itu Mark masuk rumah sakit karena demam terlalu tinggi. Johnny memang mengagumi keindahan Jaehyun tapi rasa kagumnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan seberapa besar cintanya pada Ten saat itu.

Alasan kedua tentu saja Ten menangkap basah _chat_ Johnny dan Jaehyun yang menurutnya membuktikan kalau Johnny memang tidak mencintai dia lagi dan menyukai Jaehyun. Pemuda Thailand itu benar benar kacau setelah insiden di hari lahirnya. Ten dan Johnny jadi sering berdebat, mengatakan Johnny penggoda pacar orang, tukang selingkuh. Ten tidak tau kalau Jaehyunlah yang meminta nomor telepon Johnny awalnya hanya agar Johnny tidak membocorkan pertengkarannya dengan Taeyong ke publik. Ten tidak tau berapa sering Johnny menolak panggilan telepon Jaehyun karena dia menghormati Ten sebagai kekasih. Ten tidak tau berapa sering Johnny mengabaikan pesan Jaehyun jika dia sudah mulai melewati batas dan terkesan _flirting_. Teman seperti adik sendiri yang membuat dia nyaman. Hanya sebatas itu Jaehyun dimata Johnny dan hanya Ten di hatinya satu. Mark waktu itu sibuk dengan karirnya, kadang menyempatkan diri menanyai kabar Johnny tapi terasa hanya sekedar saja. Johnny merasa kehilangan adik yang membutuhkannya. Kemudian Jaehyun datang, memanggilnya dengan ' _Hyung'._ Mereka berbincang mengenai hal tidak penting yang sebenarnya justru membuat Johnny merasa senang, mungkin kalau kalian punya saudara ingat saat kecil berbicara mengenai hal tidak berbobot malah terasa satu sisi Jaehyun yang kesepian dan butuh perhatian. Disisi lain ada Johnny yang merasa berguna ketika Jaehyun mulai meminta saran padanya. Mark jarang menceritakan tentang masalah atau kesusahan pada Johnny karena dia sadar bahwa kakak kandungnya tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran. Padahal Johnny ingin diperlakukan sebagai kakak yang dipercaya, bukan gelas rapuh yang gampang pecah. Sayangnya semua itu Ten tolak untuk pahami. Meski pada saat Ten memutuskan Johnny , pria kelahiran Chicago itu berteriak teriak sampai meraung seperti orang sinting menjelaskan itu semua. Ten sudah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

" _Let's Break up. I think, I don't like you anymore._ " Santai saja saat itu Ten masih setengah telanjang dan pantatnya belum kering. Tanpa suatu kejadian atau waktu spesifik, dia mengakhiri hubungan, seakan itu bukanlah hal penting. Ten sudah biasa melihat macam macam reaksi mantan kekasih yang dia putusi. Ada yang melempar lempar kursi lah. Mencaci maki. Menangis, mencakar, meninju. Hanya yang menangis-nangis memegang kakinya baru 2 orang si entah siapa dan Johnny, tapi setelah itu menyeret tubuhnya keluar, menghempas tubuh Ten kedinding, memeluk tubuhnya hampir nyaris patah tulang, kemudian mengikat kakinya ke tempat tidur itu baru satu Johnny Seo. Saat pria keturunan Amerika itu membawa pisau buah , Ten sudah berteriak seperti kesetanan. Dia pikir dia akan mati dibunuh mantan pacar sinting. Mungkin ini jahat tapi Ten beruntung Johnny malah mengarahkan ujung pisau ke lehernya sendiri dan bilang _"If I'am not enough for you maybe I am not enough for anyone."_ Hanya sedikit darah karena leher tergores. Johnny terlalu takut mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia hanya sesak napas lalu menelan banyak pil dan mengantukkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali kali sampai dia tertidur. Setengah mati ten berhasil melepaskan diri berkat pisau itu. Setelah bebas, Ten mengambil segala yang tajam di apartemen itu dan satu box hitam isi obat-obatan Johnny. Memacu mobilnya ke dorm Mark dengan keadaan berantakan. Mengatakan ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak lalu menitipkan semua pada _security_ dan hanya menyelipkan kertas bertuliskan. _'Sorry. I think you should check on your brother right now.'_ Ten kabur pergi tidak melihat kebelakang saat Mark keluar dari Dorm. Waktu itu hanya NCT Jepang yang aktif jadi Ten langsung terbang pergi ke Thailand. Semenjak itu Ten mereset hatinya dari nol kembali. Berpesta berkali kali lebih gila. Mengabaikan Mark yang terus berusaha menghubunginya. Memblock segala nomor Johnny dan nomor asing. _Give zero fuck and pretty much pretend nothing happen._ Putus, Pesta, Pacar baru. Itulah siklus normal Chittaphon harusnya begitu. Sampai Johnny datang ke Thailand dan kondisinya yang cukup mengenaskan menggoyahkan hati batu Ten. Benar benar seperti anjing putus asa yang dibuang tuannya sendiri.

" _I am sorry John,_ terakhir kali bertemu kau hampir meremukkan tulangku dan menakutiku dengan benda tajam. _I don't know what you can do in the future if we continue our relationship. I am sorry I can't do this anymore."_ Ten tidak mau setega itu menjadikan itu alasan , tapi kalau tidak begitu, Johnny tidak akan pergi. Dia bisa saja menunggu di pelataran apartemen Ten meski panas hujan menerpa. Dulu pertama kali Ten bertemu Johnny juga saat lelaki itu sedang ditarik _security_ karena mengganggu ketenangan, karena dia berlutut seharian di depan kamar Sehun.

Johnny terdiam tidak bisa apa-apa. Karena hal itu adalah kelemahannya dan tidak bisa Johnny rubah. Dia merasa bersalah sudah kasar, tapi itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dia kontrol. Itu adalah dirinya, dan Ten yang sudah mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik, bersama menerima baik dan buruk Johnny apa adanya sekarang sudah menyerah tentang Johnny. Demi keselamatan dan kebahagiaan Ten Johnny harus mundur. Johnny paham benar memang tidak akan ada orang yang bahagia jika bersama dirinya yang tidak waras seutuhnya. Akan tetapi Ten adalah yang paling spesial dan paling memahami dirinya. Jadi keinginan egois untuk selamanya bersama itu ada.

/-\

/-\

\\-/

Tangan besar Johnny sedikit bergetar membuat air kelapa muda yang dia pegang terombang ambil sedikit didalam gelas. Kalau sudah pertanda begini Johnny harus minum 'obat' nya sekarang juga. Sekarang sebelum..

' _Dia memang sangan tampan, pantas saja kau dibuang, dia bahkan lebih tinggi darimu, satu-satu nya keunggulanmu sudah tidak berguna.'_

"Stop please" Johnny menjambak sedikit rambutnya sambil berjalan ke arah dua kru yang menjaga peralatan pemotretan.

' _Kau yang harus berhenti John. How many times you get dumped , I lost my count, no one can love you as much as HIM. Dumbfuck._ '

' _HATI HATI ini adalah kelapa muda dengan sirup Melon terakhir. Paling tidak jangan mengecewakan Ten kali ini. Paling tidak minuman ini dapat membawa senyum manis Ten lagi mungkin._

Suara-suara asing mulai bermunculan dikepala pemuda tinggi itu. Ini adalah hal yang sudah jarang sekali terjadi pada Johnny Seo. Bukan suatu pertanda yang bagus. Terdengar seperti suaranya sendiri tapi dengan emosi yang berbeda. Biasanya hanya 3 suara , kasusnya sangat jarang tapi bisa sampai 4 suara dan sunggu untuk si si nomor 4 itu biasanya adalah pertanda terburuk karena hal kecil saja bisa membuat Johnny hilang kendali.

"John, kau oke kan ?" Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan ombre oranye memegang bahu Johnny yang sedikit bergetar. Mata Johnny tertutup dan satu tangannya memegang gelas besar berisi minuman berwarna putih dan hijau. Perempuan ini khawatir dengan temannya yang terlihat sangat stress akhir akhir ini. Sudah tau benar siapa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini. Seulgi sudah memiliki perasaan tidak enak melihat Johnny dekat dengan Ten setelah putus dari Sehun. Itu seperti keluar dari kandang macan masuk mulut buaya. Dari semua lelaki yang mengencani lelaki atau keduanya, kenapa sahabatnya harus berakhir dengan _player._

" _Definitely not okay Seulgi"_ Wanita dengan ombre Hijau metalik ikut bergabung.

" _Dude you okay ?_ Ngomong-ngomong minumanmu nyaris tumpah." Wendy menimpali lagi.

Johnny membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Seulgi yang khawatir dan Wendy yang berdiri disebelahnya sambil menatap minuman untuk Ten.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Apa kalian melihat Mark?" Johnny tidak punya pilihan lain. Adiknya mengatakan dia tidak akan memberikan lagi pil nya. Karena sebelum bertemu Ten , Johnny sudah melebihi dosis harian nya. Tetapi semua berbeda. Ada yang bisa membuatnya semangat dan lebih percaya diri, kali ini dia butuh sesuatu yang membuat suara-suara asing dikepalanya hilang. Biasanya pelukan dan elusan kekasihnya bisa menghentikan itu semua sebagai pengganti ketergantungannya. Sekarang dia tidak punya orang yang mencintainya.

"Dia selalu menghindarimu jika kau berusaha mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini John. Apa kalian bertengkar? Anak itu sudah terkenal tapi tentu kau masih _Hyung_ nya kan, aku tidak mengerti."

Seulgi menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Johnny untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Dia geram bagaimana Mark suka menghindari Johnny jika mereka ada pemotretan bersama. Padahal mereka jarang bertemu. Bahkan Mark pernah meninggikan suaranya. Itu sama sekali bukan sifat aslinya. Johnny sedang hancur habis diputusi Ten , sekarang adiknya malah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Diperburuk dia menjadi buah bibir teman-teman kerja dan terkena berbagai rumor semenjak putus dari Ten. Banyak orang yang iri padanya karena promosi yang membuat dia bisa mendapat proyek kecil untuk trainee NCT. Menjadi fotografer sekaligus ikut serta dalam konsep konsep pemotretan. Banyak orang yang berpkir jika karena rayuan Mark atau Ten pada Doyoung maka Johnny bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Belum lagi menjadi seorang Gay sendiri tidak mudah dilingkup pekerjaan mereka. Saat berkencan dengan Ten tidak ada orang yang berani berbicara buruk dihadapannya karena pengaruh Ten kuat. Dia berteman dengan anak pemilik perusahaan. Lelaki imut itu juga memegang pengaruh terhadap naik turunnya saham perusahaan sebagai salah satu artis andalan. Dia bisa saja meminta petinggi perusahaan untuk memecat pegawai rendahan. Meski Ten belum pernah sampai seperti itu. Sekarang _backing_ terkuatnya tidak ada lagi.

"Ini rumit _nuna_. Mark hanya ingin melindungiku tapi _Oh God_ aku harus ke toilet sebentar." Johnny butuh waktu sendiri sebentar untuk _peptalk_ sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

"Toilet ? Itu cukup jauh. Kau tidak berniat membawa minuman itu ketoilet kan?" Seulgi menatap Johnny yang sudah bersiap pergi

"Ya, itu akan sangat menjijikan maksudku makanan di toilet?" Wendy ikut berbicara tapi matanya menatap minuman dingin yang dihiasi buah melon.

Johnny berpikir benar juga. Bisa bisa Ten marah padanya jika tau makanannya masuk dalam toilet dan diletakan di tempat itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku titip punyaku, tunggu sebentar. Johnny memberikan minuman itu pada Seulgi. Setidaknya dia percaya Seulgi akan menjaga minuman itu. Kaki panjangnya pun melangkah menj.

Wendy dan Seulgi duduk di kursi pantai bersama. Seulgi terus menatap minuman yang dipegang Seulgi. Dia sangat haus karena sibuk menata rambut anak NCT tanpa minum sedikitpun.

"Hey, boleh tidak aku minta sedikit ?" Wendy menyerah dengan tenggorokan nya yang seakan berteriak meminta air kelapa yang menggiurkan itu.

"Kau gila ? ini minuman Johnny." Seulgi menarik jauh minuman itu. Kalau Johnny sampai mau membawanya ke WC, tentu minuman ini sangat penting.

"Haishh , _stand_ kelapa muda disini kan ada dua , masih banyak kelapa yang bertumpuk. Aku akan menggantinya serius deh. Johnny juga orang yang _chill_ dia tidak masalah berbagi minuman. _Please_ aku mati kehausan disini." Wendy merayu Seulgi dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Tidak! Ini minumannya. Kalau kau mau, minta saja setelah dia habis dari WC, lagipula keliatannya dia belum minum sama sekali. Jangan memanfaatkan kebaikannya Wendy!" Seulgi memasang tampang judesnya. Meski hatinya hampir goyah juga melihat mata itu.

" _Please please_ nanti akan aku ganti untuknya dan kau juga."

"Tidak, tidak kau bisa beli sendiri Son SeungGwan!" Seulgi heran dengan tingkah Wendy yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Memang kalau soal makanan atau sejenisnya Wendy akan berubah seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak berikan, akan aku cium!" Wendy memonyongkan bibirnya pada pipi gempal seulgi. Dia tau sekali kalau sahabat nya itu benci dengan skinship. Kecuali dengan Irene, sangat pilih kasih.

"EUWWH" Seulgi berusaha meronta, tapi Wendy sudah memeluknya erat tidak bisa kemana-mana. Akhirnya daripada dia berteriak dan membuat huru hara , dia memilih menyerah dan memberikan minuman itu.

Wendy terlihat sangat bahagia dan menghisap air kelapa itu seperti vaccum cleaner. Seulgi menatapnya ngeri. Johnny memang sangat baik dengan mereka. Berbagi makanan, menemani berbelanja, menjadi teman gosip bersama. Banyak yang mengira awalnya Johnny tebar pesona dengan semua pegawai perempuan, padahal dia hanya merasa lebih nyaman berteman dengan perempuan. Dia memang murni ingin berteman, sedangkan jika dengan laki-laki Johnny lebih berhati hati. Seulgi yang seorang _Bi_ sendiri juga bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Johnny suka mencuri pandang pada laki-laki cantik disekitarnya. Muka bitchface nya yang bersemu merah saat Sehun model andalan _Jungs_ ada pemotretan bersama mereka dan basabasi dengannya. Johnny yang berubah menjadi lebih menjaga sikap dan tidak banyak mengomel ketika dekat Ten. Sekarang laki-laki itu juga yang membuat Johnny seperti orang ling lung akhir-akhir ini. Seulgi bukan orang yang terlalu suka ikut campur jadi dia hanya bisa memperhatikan Johnny dari jauh. Pikiran Seulgi jadi pergi kemana-mana karena lamanya Johnny kembali dari WC. Perempuan bermata rubah itu Cuma bisa menghela napas menyaksikan sahabatnya yang asik dengan minuman milik orang lain. Apa kata Johnny nanti ketika kembali.

Lelaki dengan tubuh kurus dengan perawakan tidak terlalu tinggi sedang berjalan memutar di satu tempat. Tangan lentiknya meremas celana pendek pantai berwarna peach pink bermotif bunga abstrak. Chittaphon atau Ten sudah 20 menit berjalan ditempat, apakah dia harus mencoba untuk berbicara dengan mantan kekasihnya? Penuturan Doyoung membuat dia menjadi khawatir. Bukan suatu pertanda yang baik. Ten memberikan semua obat-obat wajib dan 'ilegal' johnny pada Mark. Anak itu pasti hanya memberikan obat wajib dengan dosis minimum, buka berdasarkan mood dan tingkat stress Johnny. Ten yang kalut berpikir tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan seorang anggota NCT Thailand yang berlari seperti kesurupan ke arah Doyoung yang tidak jauh dari Ten.

" _P'! HYUNG!"_ Seorang yang tingi datang dengan terengah engah sambl merundukkan badannya kehabisan napas

"Kenapa Bambam ? Jangan berlari! Masih ada sesi foto bersama di akhir!" Doyoung khawatir muka anak itu akan merah karena capek berlari.

" _P'JOHNNY! Dia gila !"_

"Apa yang terjadi ! Pelan pelan aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa." Doyoung tidak dapat mencerna bahasa korea bambam yangberantakan.

Ten tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua dan langsung berlari ke arah asal tempat Bambam berasal, menuju tempat Wendy dan Seulgi yang terlihat ramai dari jauh. Dia tidak perlu mendengar penjelasa Bambam karena sudah dapat menerka apa yang dilakukan Johnny.

 _._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wendy berteriak melihat darah yang terus mengalir.

" _DUDE, Oh My God HYUNG!"_ Lucas yang terlihat wajahnya sedikit memar terlihat panik karena ulah orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

Banyak orang berkerumun. Beberapa laki laki yang dilihat dari wajah tampan dan manis yang sepertinya anggota NCT. Ada juga Seulgi yang berusaha memeluk Wendy yang terus berteriak dan keliatan _shock_. Penyebabnya adalah lelaki tinggi besar yang memegang pecahan kaca yang sepertinya berasal dari gelas yang pecah. Cairan sewarna buah cherry berlumuran diatas kulit putih dari pergelangan tangannya. Lelaki itu tampan tapi wajahnya menunjukkan suatu tekanan batin yang begitu besar. Matanya menatap ke satu arah seperti jiwanya tidak bersama dirinya sekarang dan malah sedang terjebak dalam mimpi buruk. Dadanya naik turun kasar. Johnny Seo terlihat seperti orang gila yang jadi objek tontonan banyak orang. Semua orang terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Satu sisi takut disayat oleh potongan kaca, disisi lain , setiap ada yg mendekat, genggaman tangan Johnny akan semakin erat dan luka semakin melebar.

" _STAY AWAY_ " Suara Johnny yang lembut dan ramah berubah menjadi kasar.

"John.." Ten berkata pelan dan hati-hati. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Terutama mata cokelat seseorang yang hampir kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Ten? _Oh I am sorry so so sorry"_. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca suara nya bergetar seperti akan pecah.

"Oppa! Sadarlah itu Cuma air kelapa, apa yang kau lakukan ini berlebihan, kau menyakiti Wendy.." Seulgi sudah tidak tahan dan dia berteriak keras. Sekaligus melampiaskan amarah. Bagaimana tidak , Johnny mendorong Wendy sampai terjerembab dan memecahkan gelas hanya dengan memegangnya. Benar benar seperti monster. Hanya karena hal kecil begitu?

" _SHUT UP , YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU DON'T. AKU TERUS MENGACAUKAN SEMUANYA. AKU MENGECEWAKAN YA. BAHKAN HAL SEDERHANA AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN BENAR. Hentikan kumohon aku memang salah hentikan .. STOPPP!"_ Johnny menutup telinga dengan tangan, tanpa melepaskan pecahan gelas kaca. Seperti orang yang mendengar orang berbicara di kupingnya.

"Semua kumohon diam _._ " Ten berbisik dengan nada tajam pada semua orang yang ada didekatnya.

"Johnny.. _Don't listen to 'Them' okay. Focus on my voice.. I am not angry..John,, Papabear lemme hug you okay?_ " Suara Ten sudah pecah. Dia menangis. Ini terlalu menyedihkan. Tatapan orang orang ini pada Johnny terlalu jahat. Johnny bukanlah orang yang kuat secara mental. Dia pria dewasa tapi jiwanya seorang anak kecil yang mengalami trauma parah.

Semua menahan napas ketika Ten berlari dan memeluk tubuh yg jauh lebih besar darinya. Johnny melepaskan apapun yang dipegangnya. Tubuh putih Ten sedikit terkotori darah. Johnny tidak mampu berdiri dan dia tersungkur terduduk. Menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil sambil terus bergumam dengan bahasa Inggris dengan suara pelan namun cepat. Ten membisikan sesuatu terus menerus dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. Johnny memang tinggi besar daN bersikap layaknya _gentleman_ , tapi sebenarnya dia sangatlah rapuh jika berkaitan dengan orang yang dia cintai. Dia selalu ingin terlihat sempurna dan tidak ingin mengecawakan bahkan hal kecil sekalipun. Kecemasan berlebihannya tidak membantu sama sekali dalam menciptakan kehidupan yang normal untuknya. Apapun yang terlalu berlebihan adalah buruk, terlalu menyayangi dan bergantung pada satu hati apalagi.

 **BERSAMBUNG..**

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

* * *

 **HAI MAAF LAGI LAGI MENGECEWAKAN BAGI KALIAN YG NUNGGU AKSI JOHNJAE.** Untuk kalian yg memang suka dengan cerita ini dan mau mengikuti terus bagaimana pun alur ceritanya terimakasih. Entah untuk fanfic yg satu ini pengen serba sempurna meski akhirnya hancur jelek juga. Ingin elaborasi satu persatu karakter Johnjae nya. Tenang aja abis ini gua bakal brainstorming untuk FOKUS Johnjae story. Spoiler Jaehyun will be real jerk for next chapters.

 **GUA SANGAT MENGHARGAI KALIAN YG NUNGGU NI CERITA AMPE UBANAN. Please** kasih komentar apapun itu supaya gua semangat hahay.


End file.
